Every Night Has Its Dawn
by AbsentAngel
Summary: When torn apart, lovers will do everything they can to be reunited ... even if that means reliving. KagomeKurama Sequel to Every Rose Has Its Thorn
1. A Beginning

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #1  
(:)(A)(:)**

_  
The moment his eyes closed he felt her presence - even before his mind had submerged itself in sleep. He felt his lips curl into a smile when he felt her arm drape across his chest while her other hand occupied itself by playing with his silver tresses. His eyes opened lazily, not at all surprised when he was met with blue skies instead of his bedroom ceiling. Sighing in content, he relished the moment with her, knowing that his time was short._

His head rolled slightly to the side, his heart instantly warming when he was greeted with her smiling face, her ebony tresses pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her voice ringing gently as she chided him playfully. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head!" She moved a piece of his silver hair out of his face tenderly. "I was beginning to fear that you wouldn't wake up at all!"

He gave a chuckle, propping himself on his elbow so he could be eye level with her. Gently, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "On the contrary, I have just fallen asleep." He whispered wistfully to her, taking note that despite all their dream meetings, her face was still a blur to him - in which even the color of her eyes were hidden to him.

She cocked her head to the side, her pink lips frowning in confusion. "Fallen asleep?" He could feel the disappointment radiating off of her. "Are you saying . . . that this is just a dream to you?"

Suddenly he was at a loss of words. He tried to stare through the foggy blur that hid her features from him - tried to see her. But it was as if a piece of heavily frosted glass stood between them, and no matter how much he willed it to shatter, it remained unbroken. He didn't know what to say . . . he didn't know what she wanted to hear. All he knew was the truth. "I am asleep . . . this can be nothing other than a dream."

The disappointment she had felt earlier must have tripled tenfold, for it easily washed over all of his senses - he could barely feel her feather like caress on his cheek. And before he could sort out all of her emotions, their lips were dangerously close . . . and her warm breath whispered across his skin in a way that he had to remind himself that she wasn't real . . . that she wasn't really Her.

"Have you forgotten?"

Her words pierced his heart in a way that no other's could, and his denial was immediate. "NO!" He held her hand to his cheek urgently, afraid that he would loose her touch so soon. With his eyes shut closed and their foreheads touching, he spoke to her with passion. "I could never forget you . . ." He nuzzled her face softly, inhaling her familiar scent.

Suddenly, her warm breath became unnervingly cool against his lips . . . and the world shifted underneath them.

"Remember your promise."

Their lips connected, and his universe spun with old, faded memories.

**" I have a proposition for you."**

"I asked if you missed me . . ."

"You? Kill me? That is highly implausible."

**"Kagome, listen to me. This guy is no good! He'll only end up hurting you!"__**

"Who's Kuronue?"

"You opened your heart to the enemy."

"Keep her safe for me . . . don't let her come back here . . . not until it's safe."

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'll - I'll find you. I'll find a, a way . . ."

_And then he was drowning in a sea of stormy blue . . ._

He lurched forward gasping for air as a beads of sweat slid down his neck. Slowly his pupils dilated and the pitch dark bled away so he could see the outline of his desk against his white walls. He was in his room.

His previous panic faded and with a groan he fell back into his pillow. "Fuck." He pressed the heels of his hands to his closed eyelids and took a deep breath. It had never been that vivid before . . .

"Hn. I didn't think you out of all people would allow a simple nightmare to disturb you fox."

With his hands still pressed against his eyes, Kurama gave a halfhearted chuckle. "I didn't think you out of all people would be so concerned." He lowered his hands to rest on his stomach and took a sidelong glance to his window sill, where the short demon sat leisurely, crimson eyes fixed intently on him.

Hiei immediately glared at him before turning away to casually look at the surrounding houses, giving a soft huff. "Hn."

Kurama smiled, knowing full well that the conversation was over. Bringing his hands to rest behind his head, he basked in the comfortable silence. His mind almost instantly wandering back to Her. He replayed the dream over and over until he could remember every detail . . . he knew all to well the frustration that would come later if he allowed himself to forget. However, when it came to recalling the ending he frowned. He hadn't forgotten her . . . he couldn't have if he tried. As long has he could remember she was there, always waiting for him.

When he was young she was just a presence - a spirit with no body, no features. She was something he _felt_. But as he grew older little details emerged . . . when he kissed the top of her head his world turned blue-black and suddenly he _knew_ that her hair was black. It was like a puzzle . . . and thankfully, Kurama had always been good at puzzles. After 17 years of putting the pieces together he knew she was his his other half, knew that he had died in her arms, and most importantly, he knew she wasn't from that time.

He couldn't count the hours that he had plagued himself with questions concerning her. Was she here? In this time? Would he find her? _Could_ he find her? The questions were endless and the answers limited.

His chest swelled with the mixture of emotions that always came when he thought of her. Worry, pain, longing . . . love. He had been waiting so long to find her . . . he was still waiting. He put up with Yusuke and Kuwabara's jokes of him being gay because they didn't know any better . . . they didn't understand that he was still committed. Even if their mating was in a separate lifetime, she was still _his_. And he was still hers . . . god he wanted to find her.

"You seem . . . troubled fox."

A bitter chuckle clawed it's way out of his throat before he could stop it, and by the time he realized that it was he who laughed, he didn't much care any way. Hiei wasn't one to question, nor was he one to worry enough to mention it to the others. The spikey-haired demon was secretive creature, even when it came to other people's secrets.

Kurama took a sidelong glance at the man sitting on the window sill. His mind contemplating whether he could tell him his inner most secrets . . . if he _should_ tell him. His lips pursed as his eyes wandered to his blank ceiling. The burden of knowing he may never see her again, that she may come back to her time and be alone and afraid, had weighed heavily on his heart for years. His soul may be demonic . . . but his body wasn't. Every part of him worried that when she finally came he'd be gone, or that he would be too old and weathered to give her the life and love she deserved. But Hiei wasn't like him.

Hiei was a demon in a demon's body . . . Hiei was immortal.

He sat up in his bed, allowing the blue sheet to fall from his bare chest and puddle at his waist as he leaned his upper body against the bed's headboard, his head hitting against the wall with a dull thud. With a deep breath, he found the courage to lock eyes with his friend's.

"There's something I need you to know . . ."

Hiei's only responded with raised eyebrows; but it enough to prompt Kurama to continue.

He told his story solemnly, not having to look at his demon friend to know that he was listening intently. He felt his shock when he admitted to him that Youko was indeed himself and not a different soul altogether. Of course the surprises didn't end there for Hiei. From his deal with Naraku to his marriage to the woman of his dreams, no important detail was left unsaid - and in a matter of hours Hiei knew Youko's life story . . . Kurama's life story.

Now, with everything said, they simply sat in silence. The fire demon being too stunned to speak effectively, and Kurama too tired of talking to speak another syllable. Soon however, the silence turned awkward and stale. And Hiei, though normally the kind to bask in quiet, felt that it wasn't his place to impose himself on Kurama's somber reflections any longer. Now knowing what he knew, things fit together too perfectly - and Hiei himself, as inexperienced with love as he is, could only imagine the kind of pain losing Her had caused his friend . . . and what's worse is to have to wonder day in and day out if she would ever come back. Kurama was stuck in a web of promises that he couldn't break - too deep to break away and move on but too hopeful to give up.

Kurama must have interpreted his lack of reply as uneasiness, because he soon broke the silence with an apology. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit forward. I simply-"

"Why?" Hiei cut him off, catching his friend's eyes with his intense red ones. "Why are you telling me this, and why now." His tone was serious and even - devoid of its usual edge.

Kurama felt his lips curl at the corners into a somber smile, his eyes softening   
ever so slightly. "Because out of all of us, you are the only true demon . . . you'll outlive me Hiei." He broke their eye contact to look past his friend and out into the rest of the world. "She'll come one day. I know she will. It's simply a matter of time . . . time that I don't have and can't control." He closed his eyes for a moment, glad that Hiei had yet to interrupt him, before looking back at the fire demon. "I know it's a lot to ask . . . but when I die I need to know that someone will be there to tell her that I tried . . . I love her more than anything Hiei . . . I just need her to know that."

For once, it was Hiei who broke the eye contact. And with a soft 'hn', he turned to leave out the window - but not before tossing a final few words over his shoulder. "I'll keep three eyes open." And then, he was gone. Disappearing into the morning's early haze of dark grays and blues.

Kurama watched the spot where the fire demon had been only moments before, when the image stormy seas suddenly flashed behind his eyes. Emerald eyes widened momentarily, before his features softened and a smile - a true smile spread across his face. 

"Blue. Her eyes are blue . . ."

(:)(A)(:)

She shivered lightly, pulling her coat around her in an attempt to lock out the cold, and licking her lips to moisten them from the frosty air. She wasn't surprised to see her breath puff from her mouth. The morning was young and peaceful, if not a little too cold for her taste; the streets of Tokyo city still bare of life and untouched by the sun's direct light. She sighed contentedly, and continued her brisk walk to the Shibuya Train Station. It was well known to her that the trains wouldn't even start running until another hour or so, but for the past four months she couldn't help but feel that there was never too much time to think . . . especially in that she herself had more than enough to contemplate on.

Slowly, the tall buildings moved aside to reveal the paved clearing in front of the station, of which laid under the paws of the bronze statue she had come to see before she went to work for nearly a whole season. Standing in front of the famous dog, she allowed herself to gaze up at him with a somber smile. "Looks like another fine morning to wait, no?" The statue did not answer, and she didn't expect it to.

She turned towards the station, where the dog faithfully watched, and used his pedestal to gently lower her pregnant self to the ground in front of him. She watched with him, knowing well that in an hour the crowds would come and her spot would be invaded by all the other's that waited for their loved ones by the unmoving Hachiko.

Once the faithful pet of a man named Eisaburo Ueno, a professor that taught at Tokyo University, he was now a legend. As the story's told, every day, Mr. Eisaburo would commute by train to teach at an off-campus site; and every night, Hachiko would wait faithfully in front of the station for his return. Even after the good professor had died of a stroke at the University, Hachiko waited for him to come back. Going home only when the sun's rays touched the earth, only to come back again when night fell to wait once more. It was not until nine years later when he followed his master in death that he failed to wait for him in front of the station.

Today, it was a favorite place to meet friends and loved ones coming off the trains before heading off to enjoy each other's company. But to Kagome, he was more than that - her and Hachiko were kindred spirits, both waiting for someone who was never to come.

She had discovered Hachiko's company nearly a month after she discovered her pregnancy; and only a week after she had summoned up the strength to leave the house. With a job a few hours before and after school, the hour or so she had with him every morning was the little time she had to think, to remember. In some ways she supposed that having only a single hour to dedicate to thoughts of him was a good thing - if she dwelled too much it surely wouldn't be healthy for the baby or for herself. Yet, at the same time, she felt that thinking of him so little could very possibly depress her more. But her life had grown so complicated . . . she couldn't _afford_ to spend more time with his memory.

Not long after she dug herself out of despair and began picking up the broken pieces of her heart, with Inuyasha's help of course, the realization came to her that her life was going to go through drastic changes. Her mother, bless her kindness and understanding, would pay for every expense and wave aside the scorning looks of the neighbors that the baby would bring without hesitation. But Kagome couldn't, wouldn't, allow her mother to suffer from her choices. The day she recognized Hachiko as her kindred spirit was the day she began working at department store as a greeter, bowing and welcoming any person who walked through their doors. Kagome herself was at first shocked that after her interview she was hired. The chance that they would except her with her grades, let alone the fact of her growing pregnancy, was mind boggling to her. Upon her voicing these thoughts, her new boss merely chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. As far as he was concerned, he said, having a pregnant woman greeting customers would only bring more in. "People are attracted to young to-be mothers. Woman like you simply have an energy that attract people." And so she began working for Mr.Yuko at the starting wage of nine dollars an hour, and with a twenty-five cent raise every two months. Two weeks into her job, she made yet another change that would alter her lifestyle forever.

She left Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, and everyone else at Furinkan High school in exchange for a school in the Mushiyori area, appropriately named Mushiyori High school.

For Kagome, the decision was not a hard one to make. The thought of being cornered by half the student body asking about her pregnancy, and the other half talking about it didn't sit well with her. She had enough to worry about with out having to watch her reputation go down from the toilet to the Tokyo sewer system. Besides, it would have been impossible to focus on graduating with Youko's memory popping into her head every time a student looked at her weird. Mushiyori High school was the perfect option. It was a mere ten minute walk from work, no one knew her, and best of all, the requirements were set extremely low. Kagome, with the bad grades she had, was easily able to pass into the top twenty percentile - a place she hadn't seen since she had left for the feudal era.

She had no doubt that people would still ask her about her pregnancy, or give her strange looks. But what mattered was that their opinion _didn't_. They could talk, and stare, and joke as much as they pleased. They didn't know her, she didn't know them. The only reason she was there was to get her degree and go. And at the moment, that was exactly what she was doing.

With less than a semester away from graduation, she was hoping beyond hope that she could graduate early . . . especially with the baby being due the week the rest of her class graduates . . .

She caressed her growing bump with a sad sigh before her eyes unconsciously moved to the ring on her left hand, losing herself in the gem's deep blue. It had taken months for her to finally accept the fact that Youko wouldn't be coming back to her - that even he, the master thief, couldn't steal back his life. But as much as it hurt her to know that his last promise to her would never be fulfilled, it warmed her heart to know that she would never be completely alone.

She had Inuyasha. And though he would never be able to mend the gaping hole in her heart, his place as her best friend would always remain.

He had stayed by her side since the beginning, and had countered his promise to Kikyou with the promise to her that he would always be there when she needed him. The instant the words left his mouth, Kagome understood that they were meant to help her cope with Youko's loss - to help her stop crying. Never the less, the words were comforting to her aching soul. And she was quick to answer his promise with one of her own. "There will never be a time I don't need you." Though tears were rolling down her cheeks at the time, warmth flooded through her; she knew that her words were true. Since then, he came to her home every night so that he would be there when she came home from a long day of work and school . . . in many ways Inuyasha was her Hachiko.

The only difference was that when she left this world, he wouldn't keep waiting for her . . . Kagome knew him well enough to know that. They loved each other in a way that most friends don't - their love was deeper level than most friends never reach. They held each other's lives in their hands numerous times; they had dealt with fears of death parting them on countless occasions. But Kagome knew in her heart that if the time ever came that she would die before him, he would be overcome with the same emotions she had felt when Youko left her - sadness, loneliness, guilt . . . but she understood that he still had Kikyou. When she died, he would mourn for a time, but inevitably he would keep his promise to his past love. As much as it hurt her believe it, she knew it to be the truth. In the end he would run to her, and in her arms he would descend to the depths of Hell. Of coarse that was only the present truth.

Kagome had never given up on the hope that she would somehow be able to change Kikyou's mind. To make her realize that Inuyasha's destruction was pointless. And now with the Shikon Jewel whole, and in their possession, the possibilities were endless for the couple. Well, at least as far as she was concerned. The jewel would have been used for them already if Inuyasha hadn't protested against it . . . his argument being that if they wished her back into the living then he would be putting Kagome's life at risk. Something he had promised himself long ago he would never do. And so Kagome was left to find another solution for Inuyasha and Kikyou, and another for getting rid of the jewel for good.

She sighed.

Out of their close group of friends, Inuyasha and her were the only only ones whose worries hadn't been settled with the destruction of Naraku. Sango had been reunited with her brother, though exactly how he managed to stay alive with out the shard was unknown. The only thing Kohaku remembered was being greeted by a familiar girl with brown eyes and a lopsided pony tail and a distant white figure in background. Kagome of coarse immediately assumed that it was Sesshoumaru's doing, but when Miroku was kind enough to remind her of his grudge against Youko and Inuyasha her resolve crumbled enough for her not to mention it again.

Miroku, with his Kazana gone and a full life ahead of him, was true to his promise and proposed for a second time to Sango. She of coarse said yes, and the wedding plans commenced almost immediately. Within the next month they were married and living happily together in Kaede's village. Within three months after _that_ Sango was diagnosed with the pregnancy of her first child - and due four months after Kagome.

She smiled to herself as she gave her stomach a motherly caress. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be the only one going through the pains of childbirth, and even better to know that she would have Sango to cheer her on if Inuyasha fainted - which she knew was bound to happen. He of coarse denied her suspicions full-heartedly, he having decided that he would be staying near her head when the time came. Just where Youko would have been . . .

Kagome knew that when the time came it would hurt her to see Inuyasha there instead of him - especially with their features so similar. But she also knew that she needed him, and everyone else, there when the time came. It was the reason she decided to give birth to her child in the feudal era instead of in the hospital. She may not know how much it hurt, but she knew that she would give up comfort and painkillers to be surrounded by them any day. They _were_ her painkillers, and she knew that if they could help her survive Youko's death, they could help her survive through childbirth.

She tilted her head back to gaze up at the sky, fascinated by the way the early morning rays pierced through the dark clouds, igniting the dull color with pink and purple hues. She knew people would soon come crowd the streets, and the trains would come rolling in; she knew her peace would soon be lost. But she couldn't find the will to get up . . . not just yet.

Just a little more time to remember.

**(:)(A)(:)**

I know the wait has been longer than expected, but hopefully it was worth it. I _really_ hope it was worth it. For me the first and last chapters should be superior to any other. Hopefully this chapter has lived up to the expectation. Thankyou for waiting patiently!

Marinaaa: Had I had a way to contact you I would have replied to your review sooner! I too believe that happy endings have nothing wrong with them! We'll just have to see whether or not this story will have a happy ending eh?

Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Please read and review! Support is always much loved 8)


	2. Lovely Dove

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #2  
(:)(A)(:)**

They sat together in a comfortable silence, perfectly content watching the pigeons at their feet scramble over each other, all trying to reach the bread crumbs that Kagome was tossing them in front of Shibuya Station. As of yet, no other breathing thing seemed to exist other than themselves, and Inuyasha had found it particularly unsettling - he knowing how busy it would be in the matter of an hour.

He broke the peace with a frustrated sigh. His head rolling over to his right, he looked at the young miko. Her cheeks were colored a rosy pink from the cold, her breath forming little clouds of warm air. It had been getting colder recently, and he was glad to see her bundled up. She looked . . . cute to say the least. Her knit caramel brown and pink scarf and hat matching perfectly. A large smile spread across her face as she watched the white and brown splotched pigeon - her favorite - finally eat one of the many pieces she had tossed toward him. She looked like such a child - carefree and innocent. His gaze on her softened; he knew better than to judge on appearance. "So you'll be home late tonight?"

She looked up at him, her smile fading to be replaced with a frown, her happy mood immediately dimmed by his question. "Ya . . . I have a doctors appointment after school . . . I had to ask Mr. Yuko to allow me to work a later shift tonight. Granted he wasn't happy about it, but he's a good boss and a nice man. He allowed me to change my schedule just for today." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted her knit beanie to cover her ears more fully.

Inuyasha made a sound in the back of his throat, turning back to look at the horizon. "You should have just taken the day off. You work too hard as it is." He scolded lightly, glaring at the gray pigeon that had just decided to make a perch out of his foot. He gave his leg a swift jerk, smirking when the bird gave a startled coo before flying off.

She sighed, her hand itching to run through her hair out of habit. If she wasn't wearing her hat she would have gave in to the desire, but instead she settled for rubbing her hands together. "I know . . . but I need to save as much as I can before the baby is born . . . I won't be able to work for at least three months after labor." Her voice faded, and she took to watching the pigeons again, hoping to distract herself from her worried thoughts. Her companion, being as unobservant as he is at times, didn't notice her wish to change the subject.

"Why don't you just cancel your appointment then?" He suggested, taking a corner of the piece of bread that Kagome was holding and popping it into his mouth - much to the jealousy of the watchful birds. He chewed a few times and swallowed before reaching for another piece. "Hey, that's not half bad. No wonder these guys are killing each other to get at it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, snatching the piece of wheat bread back from him. "That's for the pigeons, you can't eat it all!" She tore off a corner and tossed it at hungry birds. Watching the piece being stolen once again from her favorite, she sighed dejectedly. "And I can't just cancel my appointment. If I did I would just have to go another day . . . "

The hanyou gave her a weird look. "Then . . . just don't go at all. It's not like they can make you any way."

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few moments, appalled by his reasoning. "I, what? No!" She got off the bench in frustration, pacing in front of him. The sudden movement startled the birds, causing them to flutter madly around her for a few panicked moments before they zoned in on the bag of bread she had dropped. Instantly, the bag was being charged by the feathered creatures. "I can't just _not go_!"

Plucking up the bag before the pigeons could get to it, he rolled his eyes as he took a bite of bread, ignoring the murderous glares he was receiving from the creatures by his feet. "Fhy da hell nyot?"

Her arms flailed in the air wildly. "What do you _mean_ 'why the hell not'?! Inuyasha, I need to go to the doctor to make sure every thing's going smoothly!" She took in a deep, calming sigh. "If the baby is laying in the wrong direction . . . then the childbirth will probably kill me . . . " She released the extra air in her lungs before she gave him a small glare. One hand fisted on her hip, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Inuyasha stared at her silently before looking away from her and to the horizon. His mind turning over her words so fast that he was having trouble keeping up with his own thoughts. He sighed and, without looking at Kagome, got up and made to walk past her - only to stop by her side. Facing the opposite directions and unable to see each other except out of the corner of their eyes, Inuyasha looked at the ground. "What time will you be home then?" He asked softly.

Kagome smiled and, without looking at him, answered. "It will probably be a little earlier than eleven by the time I get home. I get off at 9:30."

The dog demon, having learned how hours and minutes worked from Souta and Ms. Higarashi, frowned. "That's too late . . . Can't you just get off an hour or two earlier?" He grumbled irritably.

She sighed, and turned to face him. Not at all surprised when he didn't look at her in return. "No Inuyasha . . . I need these hours." When he didn't acknowledge her, she tugged on his forelock gently - just like she use to when she wanted his attention in the past. "Inuyasha . . ."

He turned his head toward her, with his arms crossed over his chest, and frowned at her. "I don't like you being out so late . . ." He scanned the area with his eyes, noting that a few stray people had begun filtering in. "Especially in your condition . . . I - you know I couldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you or the baby . . ." He looked away from her, embarrassed.

Kagome watched him sadly, admiring him in the early morning sunlight. He was always so good to her. Her hand cupped his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her once more. She stroked her thumb across his cheek bone tenderly - the way Youko had once done for her. "I'll be fine Inuyasha . . . you don't need to worry about me in this time. It's safe." She gave him a small smile. "There are no demons here."

He snorted, but didn't try to move her hand away. "I'm not worried about demons Kagome . . ."

She chewed on her bottom lip, staring up at him wisely. "I know . . . but that doesn't mean I can just skip going to work." Her hand fell away from his face only to hold both of his large hands in her petite ones. She stared at their hands for a moment before looking up at him pleadingly. "Please understand . . ."

He frowned further, but her eyes had always held a power over him; and today was no exception. He squeezed her hands softly before heaving a loud sigh. "Fine . . . but I'm walking you home tonight!" He gave her a half glare, just to make sure she knew he was perfectly serious. "So don't leave the store until I come get you, got it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, a wide smile in place. "Ok Inuyasha." The train stations bell rung, signaling that it was open and Kagome gave her friend a quick hug before bouncing towards the station. She had gotten a couple a feet before she turned back around and yelled out to him. "I'll wait for you! But if your not there by 9:45 mister! Then your in a sack of trouble because I won't wait! Kapeesh?"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, he was never very good with his timing . . . he had only learned to read a damn clock a week ago. Despite that, he nodded. "9:45 . . . and if you leave a second before that then by God I'll lecture you till you die! You got that?!"

Kagome giggled, and gave him a salute. "Yes sir! We have a deal!" With that, she turned back towards the station, her back pack hanging off one shoulder as she cradled her stomach unconsciously with her free hand . . . not seeing Inuyasha watch her go, with a soft smile on his face.

(:)(A)(:)

Looking around the room, Kagome asked herself why she hadn't just taken Inuyasha's suggestion and not come.

The doctor's office was saturated with stale air, the walls and floor crisp white. She longed for the color that she had become use to seeing in her pediatrician's office. Covered in bright animal posters, with a chalk board to draw on to pass the time away . . . the maternity ward was much to bland. There was nothing to look at. Nothing to busy herself with. And it drove her absolutely insane.

At least there had been a television in the sitting room to distract her from the sterile air and the nervousness that had settled in the pit of her stomach the moment she walked through the automatic doors.

She shifted on the examining table, frowning when the paper under her crinkled unpleasantly. She idly wondered why they would bother covering it in the thin paper when it didn't even cover the entire cushion. She didn't have much time to ponder the thought before the doctor walked in, his clipboard and pen in hand.

He gave a short bow, revealing to her his balding head before he straightened up and glanced at his paper in hand, adjusting his large glasses out of habit. "Miss Higarashi Kagome I assume?"

She nodded, blushing slightly when she saw him look over her in surprise. Her youth had obviously been noticed by him. She coughed into her hand out of embarrassment. "Yes Doctor, that would be me."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Yamagata, I will be your doctor for this evening." He looked down at her records once again as he sat himself in the short swivel chair by his desk. "So you're seventeen . . ."

She flushed. "I'll be eighteen in a few months . . . but yes, I'm seventeen." She chewed her bottom lip anxiously, looking at her hands in hopes of not having to meet the doctor's eyes. How she hated the hospital . . .

The man frowned, rubbing his balding head absently. "Well, I'm afraid that, being as young as you are, the childbirth will be harder on your body - if you had waited a few more years it would have been much easier."

Kagome's cheeks reddened, understanding the underlying meaning of his words. He was scolding her. "I understand Dr. Yamagata." She took a risk and glanced up at him, not surprised to see him sitting in front of her - his lips pursed. She could only guess what thoughts were going through his mind at the moment . . . but she knew it had to have been along the lines of what a foolish, stupid girl she was. A slut who got pregnant at the young age of seventeen. Suddenly she felt a bitter; after all, he didn't know her. "Will this exam be long doctor? I have things to do today."

He jumped, startled at the sudden change in her demeanor. He cleared his throat, bringing a blue pen from his pocket and clicking it open. "Why, yes, of course." He gestured to the examining table she was sitting on. "If you could just lay down for me, we can get started."

She obliged, carefully laying her pregnant body across the cushioned table, frowning when the waxy paper crinkled unpleasantly in her ear. The table was less than comfortable, the cushioning thin and the base hard. She idly wondered why they would put a pregnant woman on something so disagreeable to a their overly sensitive bodies . . . it wasn't as if their poor backs didn't hurt enough from having to carry the weight of their child with them all day long.

The doctor took one last look at his clipboard before setting it down on his desk, and rolling over to the other side of the room to grab a tube of gel before rolling back to his patient. He adjusted his glasses and reread the label, satisfied when he was sure it was indeed what he wanted. "If you could uncover your stomach for me Miss Higarashi, we can have a look at that baby of yours."

Once again, she did as he asked, pulling her baby blue shirt up to the bottom of her breasts and exposing her stomach's fairly big bump - more than noticeable under her shirt. She licked her lips nervously as the doctor gelled her stomach and set up the sonogram machine. She'd had the unnerving fear for a while now that her baby would show up as abnormal on the screen; all she could think about is Inuyasha and his hanyou ears. And according to Myouga, his father didn't have any at all . . . Youko had both the ears and the tail. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, refusing to look at the screen where she knew her baby's outline would soon appear. What would she tell the doctor if a tail was present?

He looked over the rims of his glasses at her. "Would you like to know the babies gender?"

The teenager blinked stupidly as the doctor waited patiently for her answer. Did she want to know? She thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. "No. I think I'd like for it to be a surprise."

He seemed surprised, apparently it wasn't the answer he had predicted from her, but he shrugged it off and nodded. "Of course." He continued to stare at the screen, moving the cold metal machine across her stomach. "Now you are six months along?" He asked, pressing a button on the ultrasound machine with a click, taking the child's very first picture for it's mother, as was the policy.

Kagome frowned, and, unable to resist any longer, turned to the screen. She could see her child's outline clearly, though the details were fuzzy, and the picture faded in and out as the doctor moved the attached device across her stomach. From the little experience she had with ultrasounds, she could see no tail, no ears. Her heart sighed with relief. No apparent abnormalities, and no awkward questions to answer. Maybe her child would even be able to grow up like a normal human. A soft smile graced her lips as she stared at the flashing images, motherly love washing over her and drowning her earlier discomfort. So beautiful . . . "No sir, only five." She answered, still transfixed by her child - Youko's child.

Dr. Yamagata's head snapped so quickly back to her, she was mildly surprised it didn't do a full spin with the force he put behind it. "Only five?"

She tilted her head in slight confusion, her attention torn away from her babies image on the screen by the doctor's strange behavior. "Yes. Well, at least I will be in another week . . . " She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

The old man scratched his bald head in a way that Kagome was beginning to recognize as a habit, as he stared at the screen in contemplation. After a few long seconds of stressed silence, he turned back to her with a frown. "Your sure your only five months along? A woman can have a couple menstrual cycles after she's conceived . . . you haven't based your date of conception off of when your cycle stopped have you?"

Kagome, pink cheeked and embarrassed about the conversation, began to feel irritated. "Sir, I can assure you that I know when I became pregnant . . ." Dr. Yamagata tried to say something in protest but she cut him off. "Me and my husband have only made love once. There could have been no other time." When he remained silent, she released a calming breath and licked her lips nervously. "Now please . . . why do you ask?"

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed some sweat off his forehead, before shoving it back where it came from. After a moment of nervous silence he spoke - though they were not the words she had wanted to hear.

"Your husband? Aren't you too young to be marrie-"

Kagome huffed in exasperation, throwing her hands up wildly. "Doctor! Please, don't change the subject." She licked her suddenly dry lips in a futile attempt to moisten them; her mouth had gone completely dry. She began again, softer this time. Fear was beginning to grip her. "Please . . . my child . . ." Another awkward, nerve-racking silence ensued. And Kagome, with her feelings jumbled and her worry growing, felt on the verge of tears. How would she survive if she lost her child as well? "Please . . ."

The elder man sighed solemnly, rubbing his head as he turned away from the screen to look at her for the first time since she had interrupted his inquiry about her husband. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you much Miss Higarashi . . . as I don't know much about the situation as it is." He frowned, taking his pen out of his pocket and, clicking it open, used it as a pointing stick. He brought the cold metal machine back to her stomach, having removed it earlier, so that the child's image once again appeared on the screen. "Watch very closely Miss Higarashi . . ."

Biting her lip, she did as she was told. Squinting at the screen, she didn't see anything unusual at first. But then, she suddenly realized that, the the device remained still on her stomach, her child's outline was moving ever so slightly around the chest area. She sucked in her gasp. "Is he . . . breathing?"

Dr. Yamagata shook his head, looking at her seriously. "Obviously he isn't actually taking in air . . . your child is simply practicing for when it comes out of the wound. All fetus's do."

She looked at him in confusion. "So . . . it's normal then?"

A frown etched in his features, he scratched his head. "It's normal for a _six_ month old fetus . . . I have never, in all my years as a doctor, seen a child of only five months do this." He brought his pen back up to the screen, pointing at the child's tiny hands. "Furthermore, your babies hands are fully formed . . . they aren't webbed as a typical fetus in it's fifth month would." He looked back at her seriously, not surprised at her bewildered, questioning expression. "Miss Higarashi . . . your child is a month ahead of where it should be . . ."

Kagome stared at the man in silent shock, before turning back to her babies image. _A month ahead _. . . She took a deep breath. She should have known that things had looked too good to be true . . . the baby may not have shown any of it's fathers demonic traits, but that didn't mean it was any less hanyou. _A month ahead._ Her eyes widened and she licked her lips nervously. "Does, does that mean that my due date will by a month earlier?" She looked at the doctor pleadingly - she couldn't afford for her child to enter the world a month early . . . she needed to graduate.

He sighed, shaking his head and giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Miss Kagome . . . but as I said, I've never experienced this before . . . I've never even _heard_ of it happening." He stood up, leaving his short chair to roll behind him, and turned off the machine, plucking the baby's first picture off the tray. He handed it to the young mother-to-be in front of him, who took it silently. "I will talk to some of my superiors . . . but I'm relatively sure we will need to do some tests . . . especially if you truly _are_ the only woman this has happened too."

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly before reopening them - tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will not be made into a lab rat Doctor." He looked as if he was about to object to the term, but she didn't allow him the chance to defend himself. "I don't care if it would be some 'great' contribution to science." She looked him dead in the eye, and for the first time during her visit, Dr. Yamagata seemed genuinely intimidated; frightened by the way her blue eyes went from that of a peaceful sea to a raging storm - its waves intent on swallowing him whole if he would not listen to her demands.

Kagome sensed his fear, and was thankful for it. Pulling her shirt down, not caring about the remaining gel that stuck to her skin, she hopped off the table, walked past the doctor, and out of the door. Not even bothering to listen to his stuttered protest as she walked out.

(:)(A)(:)

He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his gelled hair in irritation. "Keiko. We've been here forever!" He grumbled. "You haven't even _bought_ anything yet."

Keiko rolled her eyes pleasantly, her lips turning into a small smile even as she continued to stare into the toy store's window, seemingly fascinated by the toy dog that kept running into the walls of its pen. "I'm window shopping!" She turned to him with a full smile. "Think of it this way Yusuke, the less I spend today the more I have for Valentines Day . . . it _is _coming up you know. So be happy I'm not buying anything."

Yusuke shook his head with a humorous smirk, his earlier annoyance forgotten. "Are you trying to give me a hint Keiko?" He asked, nudging her with his shoulder playfully. Humored when she had to grab onto his jacket's sleeve to keep from tipping over.

Immediately after regaining her balance the girl laughed, nudging him back full heartedly, even though she knew she wouldn't budge him. "I might be." She winked at him. "That or I just might be trying to bribe you'll stop whining so much."

The boy's shoulders shook with laughter, his voice attracting some stares from the people around them. But he didn't care - life was too good at the moment to care about what other people thought. Ever since he had come back from the Demon World a year ago, things had been going smoothly . . . of course he had those two years of school to make up from his absence, but that was to be expected. By going to after school classes, and attending others at junior colleges with the money Koenma gave him for his services as a spirit detective, he was able to pull himself up to where he should be. One more year of high school and he, Keiko, and Kuwabara would all be off to start their adult lives.

Of course, he for one didn't believe that college would be a possibility for him. His record wasn't . . . suitable, like Kuwabara's, who had studied dutifully for the two years that Yusuke was gone. Despite the small amount of jealousy he felt, he wished his friend well; and truly hoped that he, like Kurama, would find himself at a good university, and eventually a good job. As for himself . . . Yusuke didn't know what was going to happen.

He gave Keiko a sidelong look, watching as she studied the mannequins through the store window. He wanted nothing more than to be a good provider for her . . . he had been serious three years ago when he told her they should get married when he came back from the demon world. And although she seemed to have forgotten the proposal, he for one didn't. As soon as they were out of high school, and he had established a good paying, respectable job, he had every intention of proposing once more . . . the right way.

Keiko gasped softly, her mouth parted cutely behind her hand. Immediately after, her surprise turned to joy and lips spread into a large smile. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him towards on of the department stores.

Yusuke stumbled over his feet, having been surprised out of his thoughts by his girlfriend's abrupt tug. Had it not been for his reflexes, which had been rather rusty at late, he would have probably fell flat on his face. "Oi! Keiko! What gives? You nearly ripped my arm out of its socket!" He questioned out in annoyance, unable to help but think of how hard the mall's tile looked . . . definitely something he didn't want to do a face plant on.

She gave a roll of the eyes and smiled back at him. "Like I could hurt you Mr. Big stuff. I thought you were too tough to get hurt by a little thing like me?" When he merely grumbled under his breath she stuck her tongue out at him in victory, giggling. "I want you to meet someone. She just transferred to our school from Furinkan High a few months ago! I didn't think she'd be here today! Oh, she's such a sweet girl . . ." She quieted, her pace slowing. "I think you'll like her." Seeing the look he gave her, she gave a frustrated sigh. "And even if you don't, I still wanted to ask her something."

He raised an eyebrow. "And this question couldn't wait until monday?"

She shushed him with a swift smack on the arm before waving at someone in the crowd. "Kagome! Kagome over here!"

Yusuke watched as she jumped up and down, trying to get . . . one of the many girls' attention. He turned to the crowd, trying to pinpoint who she was looking at. Many heads turned to look at her, but it was the sudden rise of power that led his eye to the blue eyed stranger. And when he saw her face light up with a smile, he knew that it could be no other.

She was a small girl, probably not taller than Keiko. Her dark hair tucked up into her beanie and her backpack hanging off one shoulder, she seemed to be nothing more than an innocent school girl waiting for someone to meet her in front of the store. But despite her harmless appearance, something nagged at the back of his mind. Something wasn't . . . right. She exuded a different kind of energy that he had never felt before. It was too pure to be spirit or demonic energy . . . and yet it seemed tainted somehow.

He was so busy contemplating his suspicions of the girl that he hardly realized that Keiko had grabbed his hand again - leading them to the her. As they got closer he noted that something else was wrong . . . 

A few steps more and his curious frown faded into that of surprise. At first he had thought her to be simply fat . . . but now with a closer look he could see the slimness of her neck, arms, and ankles compared to her stomach.

'_She's pregnant . . ._'

Keiko hugged the girl casually, before taking both of her hands in her own. "How'd it go? I know you were worried about it today in class . . ." She asked, a hint of worry seeping into her voice.

Yusuke frowned. What were they talking about? He was about to voice his question out loud, but when he saw the girl immediately somber, placing a protective hand over her stomach, he opted to remain silent.

Kagome, unlike him, immediately understood what the other girl was talking about. "It - it didn't go as well as I had hoped." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. 

Keiko gasped, her hand placed over her heart. "Oh Kagome . . ." She gave the girls hand a reassuring squeeze. "Is the baby turned the wrong way? They won't have to give you a C-Section will they?" She asked, not noticing how Yusuke's eyes widened - he now understanding the conversation.

She shook her head, giving the other girl a small, forced smile. "No . . . nothing like that." Her eyes flicked over at Yusuke and blushed, as if unsure of his presence. "The baby . . . is just developing faster than normal."

The teenager blinked in confusion. "That's . . . a bad thing?"

Once again the girl's cheeks reddened, and she found herself looking any where but them. "A month faster than normal."

Immediately Keiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh . . . I didn't think that was even possible!"

Kagome grumbled under her breath, frowning. "Neither did the doctor."

Keiko was about to reply, but Yusuke beat her to it, seeing that the girl was becoming uncomfortable with the subject. "Are you waiting for your boyfriend here or something?" He asked casually, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He had expected her to be relieved at the change of conversation, but to his guilty dismay she seemed saddened even more by it.

Her eyes softened as she answered. "No, just a friend. He was worried about me walking home so late." She gave him a small, empty smile. "He's suppose to meet me here so he can escort me home." She laughed softly, smiling gently as she looked down at her hands. "I tried to tell him I'd be fine, but he insisted."

The other girl smiled softly. "Well that's nice of him. You two must be very close."

Yusuke snorted, his eyes narrowed angrily. "Your boyfriend should be the one picking you up - not your friend." His fists clenched in frustration. He couldn't stand guys that left a woman high and dry. It reminded him too much of his own crappy childhood. _His_ father had been one of those men, he left them. This girl couldn't be more than seventeen and she was already on her own with a baby. The thought itself made him angry. No one deserved to be treated like that. "He should take at least _some_ responsibility for getting your pregnant."

Keiko, mortally embarrassed by her loved one's behavior, smacked him hard across the arm. "_Yusuke!_" She turned to her friend, still sending glares over at the boy. "I'm so sorry! Sometimes he just doesn't think -"

"Before he speaks?" Kagome laughed, waving off the apology, though her eyes seemed to say otherwise. "It's ok Keiko." She smiled lightly as she looked at the angry young man. "My friend is very much the same way." She held out her hand to him. "I assume you're Yusuke Urameshi correct?"

He nodded and shook her hand, his trade mark smirk making its appearance. "The one and only." He stated cockily, trying to ignore the icy glare his girlfriend was giving him for his earlier speech. He momentarily forgot his earlier suspicions about the girl.

She laughed. A true, honest laugh. "And I, am the infamous Kagome Higarashi." She gave a mock curtsy. "It is nice to finally meet you. Keiko has told be a lot about you."

Yusuke smiled back and, seeing her eyes lit up with mirth, decided that Keiko was indeed right. He _did_ like this girl. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, giving her a squeeze to shake her from the hostile glare she was still giving him. Lucky for him, it worked; and she and Kagome were soon laughing together.

Watching them chat away happily, he himself was surprised when his stomach growled hungrily - loud enough for the girls to hear and giggle about it. He scratched his head, undaunted by their laughter. "Why don't we all get something to eat? My treat." He suggested innocently, eyeing the food court. He hadn't had time to eat lunch today and he was hungry. . . besides it would give him a chance to get to know Kagome more. Though his suspicion about her was gone, he was still eager to figure out what her strange energy was . . .

Keiko agreed without hesitation, tugging on Kagome's hand enthusiastically. "Come on Kagome! Come with us! You hardly ever do anything other than school and work! Have a little fun with us."

She was unsure at first, but seeing that her watch now read 10 o'clock she decided that she had better try waiting for Inuyasha a little longer. She had been looking forward to his company on the way home all day after all. And a short dinner wouldn't hurt any - Inuyasha was sure to figure out where she went with that nose of his any way. She smiled. "Sure! Why not!?"

Walking off with them to the food court, she didn't even stop to realize that there was no moon in the sky . . .

**(:)(A)(:)**

Well, there it is! Second chapter! Iím pretty happy with it. To answer some general questions that I have received from last chapter . . . I have not decided for sure what the childís gender will be (and as you surely noticed in the chapter, it will _not_ be twins XD). As for what gender I am leaning towards at the moment . . . there is one hint I have released in this chapter. I wonít tell you what it is, but if you find it then kudos to you! You have been deemed observative by myself (especially since I donít even think _I_ would catch it!). But just a note, the baby is sometimes referred to as a ëheí . . . that is not the hint. That is simply societyís generalization that I have noticed. Unborn babies just always seem to be called ëheí if the gender is unknown. I donít know why, and I wonít pretend to know. Itís just a observation I have made. As for Youko being present for the birth . . . youíll simply have to wait and see P

Oh! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the statue of Hachiko _is _actually a real monument in Tokyo. The background on it is factual and you can look it up further if you are interested P I am trying to incorporate as much fact as I possibly can to this fic to kinda balance out the magic of it all. I did look up the information about the sonogram/ultrasounds, so much of what ëDr. Yamagataí said is factual (as far as I know there have been no pregnancies like Kagomeís . . .) But as I have said before in other fics, I am no doctor. So if you see anything wrong please tell me so I may (try) to fix it. )

Also, someone (who _conveniently _signed anonymously) left a complaint along the lines of how this is going to be a ìDisney ending where the hero gets everything they wantî on the last chapter of EVRT. I just want to say that the review wasnít nearly as displeasing to me as the fact that the author of said review signed it anonymously. I strive to better writer - this including both style and plot design. If you have any kind of complaint with my plot or writing style, I urge you you to leave a signed review of it! There is nothing more frustrating than not being able to justify your work and ideas. I will gladly take any opportunity to talk (civilly of course) about whatever problem you have with _any_ of my pieces. To be a progressing writer you must accept criticism. But though I can, and will, _accept_ any complaints you may have, that doesnít mean I will understand them. And if I can not understand them, then I can not fix it, and therefore can not progress. So please, dear readers, leave a signed review. It makes it easier for me to comment on anything you have said. Especially since I am trying to reply to more of the reviews through PMs. If your not signed, then I canít reply. And itís a shame to think that I could miss out on a lovely conversation with my readerís because of it.

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I am considering starting up a forum for this series where readers can ask me questions about the fics and/or simply converse. If you believe it to be a good idea, please, say so in a review. As I have said in my rant above, I do love your opinions. And with that said, I bid you, my dear readers, Adieu.


	3. Prejudice and Pride

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #3  
(:)(A)(:)**

She sipped delicately on her hot chocolate, glancing from time to time at the man across from her as she idly listened to Keiko's story, adding her own tidbits in every now and then to keep the conversation alive. As much as she adored talking to the other girl, her mind was distracted by the boy that was currently shoving down a double cheese burger.

He was strong, much more powerful than he let known. There was a mass amount of energy hidden beneath the surface . . . so much that even he couldn't keep all of it bottled up. She had felt him the moment he walked into the complex, it was impossible not too. Immediately she hid her own energy away from him, as Youko had taught her, and hoped that Inuyasha would come for her soon. His power had intimidated her, but the fact that he was human intimidated her even more so. Her powers were meant to be used against _demons_ - they would be powerless against him.

She had hoped he wouldn't notice her, but when she heard her name called out in the crowd, her control slipped. Her eyes met his and she knew he had felt it. She put on a smile, a false front, so that maybe he would just leave her be. That had been before she saw that the girl on his arm was the one who had been calling her name, and that she was indeed her friend Keiko. She had relaxed then, but refused to let her guard fall completely. She wasn't the fool she had been a year ago.

But as they started talking, something changed in her. His aura was friendly. Curious, yes. But he no longer regarded her with suspicion. He didn't see her as a threat, and for that, she was thankful. She wasn't sure if even Inuyasha could handle him . . . and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

His power could very well rival that of what Naraku's had been . . .

There was something else that bothered her though - a nagging at the corner of her soul. Something other than his apparent strength. She knew that she had never met the boy; she was sure of it. And yet, the moment she felt his aura she felt almost connected to him. It was as if there was some part of her that knew him, liked him even.

But she didn't know him - she had never met nor heard of a Yusuke Urameshi before she began attended Mushiyori and began talking to Keiko in math and history class. And there was no possible way that he could have bumped into her in the busy halls without her noticing, not with that much energy.

"Kagome? Are you all right?"

The miko jumped in her seat, suddenly aware of the hand waving in front of her face. Her eyes followed up the arm and to its owner's face, Keiko. She flinched when she saw the deep worry in her friend's eyes. When had she become so lost in thought? "Yes, I'm fine." She gave her an apologizing look, soft and sorry. "My mind just ran away from me for a moment."

She could feel the boy's eyes on her, burning a whole through her face. Her cheeks reddened, but she refused to look at him just yet. Looking at his girlfriend instead, she noted the lingering worry in her eyes and her hesitancy to leave.

"Well . . . I'm going to go to the restroom . . . Do you need to go too?"

Kagome shook her head, understanding the hidden meaning. '_Do you want to talk to me about it alone?_ She graced the girl with an appreciative smile. "No I'm fine." '_Not today." _She nodded her head towards the department store she worked at. "Besides, I should stay here so I don't miss my friend . . . I wouldn't want him to worry."

Keiko nodded slowly. "All right then. I'll be back." She glanced between the two for a moment longer before walking towards the food court's restroom. Not feeling their eyes on her as she went, watching as the she disappeared behind the blue door.

Kagome continued to stare at the spot in silence, still unable to find the courage to look at the boy across from her. She knew he was watching her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, but she could feel the question in his gaze . . . and the last thing she needed at the moment was to answer questions to a complete, super strong, but oddly familiar stranger. Unfortunately, Yusuke was no ordinary boy. He didn't require her full attention to interrogate her.

"Who are you?"

Her body immediately went rigid, her heart pounding in her chest. No longer could she ignore him. Her eyes locked with his brown ones and she knew at once that he had felt her - that he knew she was different from the rest of Japan. She sucked in a deep breath. How was she going to get herself out of this one? She plastered on a fake smile and choked out a phony laugh. "Higarashi Kagome, but I thought we had already given our introductions, no?"

Elbows on the table, he leaned forward so that his face was a good foot away from hers. His mouth quirked into a knowing grin. "Have you always been such a bad liar?"

Her cheeks burned at his close proximity, and she sat deep into her seat in an effort to put more space between them. She wanted desperately to escape those eyes - those chocolate eyes that were so familiar to her - but she couldn't bring herself to show that weakness to him. She stood her ground in their unusual stare-down, her face blank and her voice serious. "I have told no lie."

He frowned, his amusement slashed by her thoughtful words and her intense stare. He searched her eyes, looking for answers to all his internal questions. But he found no answers, instead he was filled with only more curiosity. The gray blue of her eyes seemed to go beyond her eyes and straight into her soul. Dark clouds rained over stormy waters, showering the sea with somber tears. Something wasn't right about this girl . . . but despite her weak spirit he knew that he couldn't get any information out of her with out giving some in return. He sighed, leaning back into his own chair. "Look, I know your not a normal human -" She opened her mouth to deny it, but he continued before she could say anything. "And I know that _you_ know _I'm_ not normal. So let's make a deal. I'll ask you a question then you can ask me a question. All truth, no lies, and no passes." He gave her a serious look, informing her that he was completely serious. "You want to know more about me, I want to know more about you - what better way to get our questions answered?" He held out his hand, hovering it over the table. "So what do you say Kagome? Deal or no deal?"

She glanced from his hand, to his face, and back again. He was sincere, that much she could tell . . . maybe he had a story as unbelievable as hers was . . . maybe the fact that his eyes seemed so comforting and familiar was a sign that she should trust him. Youko had always told her to trust her instincts before anything else . . .

Her eyes wandered to his face again. The instant their eyes met she knew what her answer would be. Inuyasha was the best friend she could ask for . . . but she couldn't always put her problems on him; he had problems of his own to deal with. He didn't need all of hers weighing him down . . . maybe this boy could help.

Her hand was locked with his in a handshake before her mind even registered what she was doing. "Deal - but before we start let me just suggest that you stop picking up lines from game shows. It's kinda lame."

Yusuke grinned, allowing their hands to disconnect and rest on the table. "I'll keep that in mind." He took a slurp of his soda before giving her a smirk. "Now since I thought of this little arrangement, I think it's only fair that I ask the first question."

She frowned, but nodded her consent.

He slapped his hands together, rubbing them enthusiastically - his grin still in place. "Ok . . . let's see . . . I think I'll start with . . . " He eyed her up and down, as if the question he should ask was somewhere hidden on her body before he suddenly got serious. "Your energy, it's different. Why?"

Kagome almost sighed in relief. Was that all he wanted to know? "I'm a miko." She answered, shrugging. "I suppose you could just call it spirit energy that is simply pure in nature . . . it's the opposite of demon energy."

Yusuke rested his chin on his hand, listening intently to her words. "So that's why you feel so different." He gave a quick glance to her swollen belly. "So the reason _you_ aren't completely pure is because you got knocked up right?" At her immediate blush he almost regretted the bluntness of his words. "I mean - so that's why your aura is more like - you know less 'ooh I'm all angel-like and holy'."

She could feel the heat in her cheeks burning it's way down to the very tip of her toes, and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go away soon. Did he have to say things so . . . improper like that? She coughed into her hand, unable to look him in the eye for the time being. "That among other things."

He raised an eyebrow. "What other things?"

She gave him a cheeky smile. "Na uh, my turn." She heard him give a soft curse under his breath and she giggled despite the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach. Maybe he would forget what she said . . .

"Ummmm . . ." She looked around the room for inspiration. Suddenly she remembered something that Keiko had mentioned. "Ah ha! I know what to ask!" She gave him a pointed look. "Your girlfriend mentioned that you missed two years of school. Why?"

He gave her a strange look, trying to keep his mouth from hanging open. "Out of all the questions you ask, you ask **that**?" When she simply gave a smile and nodded, he shook his head. "Wow, I can't believe you wasted your question like that."

She shrugged, obviously unaffected by his words. "We'll see if it was a waste or not. Now answer."

He gave a disbelieving sigh, though the truth was the story was simply to complex to tell at the moment . . . Especially that whole 'Yusuke, I am your ancient ancestor' thing. He scratched his head, maybe he would just skip out on some of the details. "Well, a demon lord wanted me to take over his throne in the demon realm, so I had to train so I would be at least _as_ good as him. Though the truth was I just wanted to get stronger than him so I could kick that bastard's ass. But then the old geezer wound up dying of starvation because he refused to eat humans any more. So _then_ I ended up being the ruler, stuck in this three way demon lord battle royal kinda thing. So I had to be the Great Urameshi once again and devise a perfect plan so there wouldn't be so much bloody chaos. So then there was a tournament and the winner got to rule, blah blah blah. So then I had to stay a bit just to make sure everything ran smoothly blah blah blah. And then, I came home. Viola, that's my story."

She stared at him, blinking rapidly as if to erase the confusion that danced in her irises. "Demon . . . realm? Demons . . . they still exist? In this time?" Her hand unconsciously gripped the blue fabric across her stomach. Suddenly she felt as if she was going to cry . . .

The Noh Mask was a demonic _object_. Something remnant of the past that had survived by sleeping until present day. But Yusuke wasn't talking about remnants - he was talking about demons like Yura, Kouga, Shippo, Naraku . . . and Youko. Demons that could come after her for the jewel. Was her adventure really going to happen all over again?

Did he really die for her and her child just to be put in harm's way again?

Yusuke gave her a strange look. "Well, yeah they're in this time. I kinda figured you'd know that already . . . being a miko and all . . . " He mumbled the last part under his breath, scratching his cheek. "But you don't have to worry. The Demon Realm's ruler is a good guy, it's against the law to pass over into this realm and cause trouble." He tilted his chair back and latched his hands behind his head languidly, resisting the urge to put his feet up on the table. "So don't stress. They aren't going to eat you or anything." He chuckled, a smirk creeping on his face. "Now it's my tur-"

She sat up abruptly, her chair screeching loudly against the cheap tiled floors as it slid back. Her hands grabbing feverishly for all her things - hat on, hot chocolate finished, scarf swung around her neck, purse on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Now." She gave a quick bow in his direction. "Nice to meet you Yusuke Urameshi. I'm sure I'll see you again soon." With that, she turned quickly on her heel. Fully intent on getting out of there as soon as possible, she was unprepared for the solid chest that appeared in front of her.

"Oomph!" She stumbled back from the sudden impact, losing her balance is the process. Gravity was against her, and her body too awkward to save herself. She closed her eyes tightly, fearing the impact of the hard ground. But the fall never came. Instead she was being suspended by two pairs of strong hands on her arms and shoulders. Unconsciously, her aura spread out - registering the men's auras. One of which she recognized instantly.

Her eyes snapped open, locking onto the man she bumped into. Immediately noting his long black hair and voilet eyes, she mentally kicked herself for not remembering that tonight was the new moon. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then she noticed something . . .

Inuyasha wasn't looking at her - he was glaring at the person _behind_ her. Glancing periodically to the other man's hand on the small of her back and shoulder.

She glanced behind her, slightly surprised to see Yusuke glaring past her as well. She looked back and forth nervously between the two men, feeling their energies slowly growing. "Umm you can let me go now . . ."

Her voice brought their battle of wills to a momentary pause as they turned to look at her, Inuyasha huffing out a loud 'feh' as he pulled her roughly out of Yusuke's arms and towards himself - causing her to collide into his hard chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, he glared down at her harshly. "In front of the store huh?"

Her eyes widened innocently before narrowing angrily. She pushed herself out of his hold. "What happened to 9:45? I waited fifteen minutes for you! I told you this morning if you weren't there I was going to just leave. You should be lucky that I waited even longer!" She poked him in the chest accusingly. "**You** were the one that was late! So don't be mad at me!"

Yusuke felt a soft tug on his jacket sleeve before he heard a quiet question.

"What's going on?"

He frowned, giving his girlfriend a quick glance before turning back to the battle scene, of which was beginning to attract a considerable amount of stares. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Looks like Kagome's friend just arrived to pick her up."

Inuyasha's face grew red hot with fury, not even listening to the stranger's conversation. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I WAS HERE ON TIME!" He shook his wristwatch madly in front of her, pointing at the digital numbers. "I was here at 9:40." He growled out, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest and looking away in embarrassment. "I know. I must have checked half a dozen times." He gave a snort. "Hell, I even searched this damn place for another fucking clock so I could make sure mine was right."

Kagome's anger was smoldered by his soft confession, and she immediately felt guilty for being so angry at him in the first place. All he ever did was worry about her. But if he was there at 9:40 and his clock was right, and she left at 10 then that must mean . . . "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I -"

"Forgot to fix your watch like I told you to yesterday?" He bit out, his eye twitching in irritation. "Yeah, I noticed." He growled, pinning her with a hard stare as he shook her by her arms - his grip almost bruisingly painful. "Do you know how worried I was about you!? As far as I knew someone could have just plucked you up and took you away to do fuck knows what!" He gave her another shake. "Don't you **ever** do that again." With her eyes close to tears, she gave a shaky nod. It was all the answer he needed her before crushing her to his chest, inhaling what little of her scent he could pick up with his human nose. "Fuck Kagome, you had me scared."

She hugged him back full-heartedly. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot tonight was the new moon . . . So when Keiko and Yusuke invited me to eat over here, I just assumed you'd be able to, you know, sniff me out." She gave him a light, comforting squeeze. "I'll make sure I wait next time, promise."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath some choice words, but accepted her apology before giving her a curious look. "Who's Keiko and Yusuki?"

"Yusuke." The boy corrected, having watched and listened their entire conversation. He eyed the other male suspiciously. The way he held the woman in his arms so possessively, the way he had glared at him just for touching her, didn't seem to be out of friendly concern. No, Kagome was obviously much more to him than just a friend. Furthermore, the miko herself didn't seem to feel at all awkward with the situation - almost as if she were use to being held in his arms. It had instantly made Yusuke's suspicion rise. When she had said that her friend was picking her up, could she have lied to cover up the truth? Could this guy actually be her boyfriend? He jerked his head towards the woman next to him. "This is my girlfriend Keiko."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes, disliking the boy already. "Feh, whatever." Ignoring Keiko's offended gasp, he gave Kagome a questioning look, eying her up and down. "So how'd the appointment go?"

Kagome, who was about to scold him for being so rude, immediately sobered as she opened her mouth to answer him. But the words were choked back as Yusuke answered for her.

"The kid's a month ahead of schedule. You would have known that if you went with her." He bit out heatedly.

He was immediately greeted by a loud slap across his shoulder, of which didn't even promote a flinch from the young man. He raised an indifferent eyebrow at his girlfriend, crossing his arms stubbornly when she hissed his name threateningly. He knew that his night would have better results if he remained silent, but with his blood boiling and conscious belting out reminders of his fatherless past - he couldn't let it go. Because it wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. He gave her a pointed look. "Well he would have."

Keiko looked livid, her face reddening in both humiliation and anger. Her fists clenched at her sides, she struggled to refrain from punching him - if only for the fact that it would do her no good. She turned away from him, determined on ignoring him for the time being. "I'm sorry, just ignore Yusuke." She glared at him over her shoulder. "If he had a quarter of his brawn in brain he might understand what he's saying."

Inuyasha growled despite the fact that his human vocal cords weren't used to making such a sound, his fingers flexing at his sides as he glared at the other man. "Look, I don't know who you think you are. But if it's a fight your looking for I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

Yusuke gave a short, hard laugh - his eyes dancing with knowing flames. "Sure, why the hell not?" He rolled back his shoulders and stretched his arms before putting up his fists. "I gotta warn ya though", His eyes darkened. "I don't go easy on scum bags."

"Yusuke! Knock it off **NOW**."

He didn't even give her a sidelong glance as she practically screamed in his ear. Her anger was as obvious as the fact that he didn't care - if not a little less. He simply continued staring down the dark haired man before him. "Don't worry about it Keiko, I'll make this quick." He smirked darkly. "It'll be over in a matter of seconds."

Inuyasha snarled. "Don't count on it, fucker!" He cracked his knuckles out of habit, walking forward to meet his new opponent.

Kagome was quick to grab his elbow, stopping the hanyou almost immediately. Quietly, she shook her head - her eyes darting nervously to Yusuke and back. With her friend in his human form there was no way he could take him on let alone beat him. "Inuyasha don't . . . he doesn't know what he's saying." She gave him a soft, somber smile. "Let's just go home . . . We're late getting home any ways. Momma's going to get worried if we don't come home soon." She gave him a little tug in towards the exit, her eyes pleading. "Lets just go."

He glared at Yusuke a few moments more, before giving an indignant snort. "You're right." He gave him a scrutinizing look. "Why waste my time fighting a fool?" Looking down at her softly, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Lets get you home."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, leaning into his embrace. She nodded a farewell to Keiko. "I'll see you Monday in first and fourth period Keiko." Her eyes traveled to the man she had having a civilized conversation with only moments before and nodded. "Yusuke."

Inuyasha gave the boy one last glare, before leading Kagome to the exit. "Come on, don't bother wasting your goodbyes on that asshole."

She gave a soft nod, looking down at the floor as she allowed herself to be turned toward the exit. Walking in his arms through the sparse crowd with out giving so much as a glance back in their direction before they passed through the automatic doors and out into the cold February air.

They watched them leave in stressed silence. As soon as the door had shut behind them with a soft 'whoosh', Keiko turned on him - her open hand connecting with his face with frigid outrage, leaving a flaming brand on his cheek - the mark almost as red as her face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Yusuke! That was her _friend_ for crying out loud! He didn't even do anything to you!"

He brought his hand up to his stinging cheek, giving her an aggravated glare. "Friend my ass! Friends don't hold each other like that Keiko! That bastard has to be her boyfriend." He gestured furiously toward the exit they walked out of. "The guy looked like he wanted to cut my nuts off and make me eat them just for touching her on the shoulder when I saved her from falling!"

Her hands fisted on her hips, she rolled her eyes angrily at him. "God damn it Yusuke! Would you just listen to me?! I'm telling you, that was **not** her boyfriend." She gave an exasperated sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe he is something more than a friend . . . but he is not the guy who got her pregnant."

He responded with a disbelieving snort. "That's like - an oxymoron Keiko!" She was about to respond but he cut her off. "Look, this is the first time I've met Kagome and I already know that she's not the kind of girl that will sleep around and just hang off of any guys arm." He pointed towards the exit and looked down at her with hard, challenging eyes. "So how is it that she'll hang off that guy if he isn't the father? Hm?" He scoffed. "How can you be so sure that that's not him any way? What? Have you met him or something? Do you know what he looks like? Hm?"

He was taunting her, daring her to answer and she knew it. She glared at him, her heart overflowing with so many things - anger, humiliation, disappointment. She could feel the very beginning stages of tears welling up in her eyes. She shook her head at him. "You're such a jerk."

The words brought him out of his anger, and suddenly he was aware of how unfair he was really being. His hard eyes softened and he reached for her hands apologetically - only for her to snatch them away. "Look, Keiko listen-"

She shoved a finger in his chest. "No **you** listen Yusuke! You asked me some questions and I'll answer them." She crossed her arms across her chest. "I haven't seen pictures - I've never asked to see any because it would only hurt Kagome." She gave him a hard look, shaking her head in disappointment. "God, I can only imagine how you must have made her feel tonight."

"What are you-"

"He's dead Yusuke." She bit her lip, an angry tear running down her face. "He was murdered the day she found out she was pregnant." She rolled her eyes, wiping away the tear that rolled down to her chin. "She still wears the ring he gave her - on her left hand no less." Her accusing eyes locked with his shocked ones. "So maybe next time you should just take my advice and listen to me."

Yusuke dropped down into his chair, his mind reeling. How could he have been so narrow minded? WHY had he been so narrow minded? He ran a hand through his hair and licked his dry lips. All those things he said . . .

"Fuck . . ."

She gave a bitter smile. "Yeah. Fuck." She grabbed her purse off the table, swinging it onto her shoulder. "I'm leaving - don't even bother offering to walk me home." She eyed him dejectedly. "I can't even look at you right now without getting mad."

He stood up, grabbing her hands in his stronger ones. "Look, Keiko. I'm sorry. I was being a jerk - I understand why your mad. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

She looked at their hands for a moment before slowly slipping out of his grip to clutch to her purse. "I know . . . but right now I just need some time away from you." She gave him a bittersweet smile. "Goodnight Yusuke . . . Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She turned on her heel and walked away and refused to look back at him, echoing Kagome's earlier departure.

He sat back down in stunned silence. How could he have screwed up so badly?

The immorality of men leaving their pregnant partners had always shook him to the core. After all, he was one of those abandoned babies. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. And he hated any piece of scum that would leave any woman high and dry like that. He had no problem kicking those guys asses and leaving them to bleed out on the cement. As far as he was concerned they deserved no less.

But today . . . today was different.

He may not be the type to really think things through all the time like Kurama or Genkei - hell, he had no problem rushing into any fight with out any kind of strategy. That was just the way he fought. In the heat of battle he acted on instinct; but he always thought things at least half way through. 

Today . . . today he didn't think at all.

Maybe it was because she was so innocently pure. Or maybe it was because she was just so damn young . . . Maybe it was because every smile she gave was touched with a lingering sadness. He wasn't sure. But whatever it was, it made the thought of someone leaving her like his father left him five times more wrong. Because she didn't deserve any of it.

It made him so angry that he couldn't even think straight. Of course this Inuyasha guy wasn't the father. If he was, then she wouldn't be so sad every time he questioned her about a boyfriend. Because he was obviously good to her - if not a little overprotective, but he couldn't really hold that against him. After all, if it was Keiko in Kagome's position it'd be more than possible that he himself would be worse.

He was too careful with her to be the kind of guy Yusuke assumed him to be. Even when walking her away, his hands barely touched her - as if the smallest amount of pressure would make her crack and fall to pieces.

How could he not have seen something so obvious before? Was he that blinded by anger?

Yusuke sighed, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "Ugh, if my damn mother didn't make drinking look so damn ridiculous I might just go for one right about now."

"Oh now! I'm sure you don't mean that Yusuke!"

He groaned, the arrival of her bubbly voice contributing the his growing headache. "Botan, why are you here? I'm retired, remember?" He peeked up at her, slightly surprised that the mall was close to empty. How long had he been sitting there?

She giggled, covering her mouth with her pink kimono sleeve. "Now Yusuke, just because I show up doesn't mean I have a job for you!"

He raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Then why are you here on this shit-tastic evening?"

She gasped, swinging her floating oar to face him. "Yusuke! I'm appalled! That isn't a good word let alone a real one!"

He rolled his eyes before rubbing his temples irritably. "Just get on with it Botan."

She gave an indignant huff, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. "Well if your going to be so mean about it."

"Botan . . ."

"I'm going! I'm going!" She sighed. "Koenma just wanted me to inform you that a demon went through the barrier . . . a rather strong one at that. He just wants you to be on the look out is all."

"Well you can tell him to shove it up his - " Yusuke stopped, his head snapping to the right. A huge amount of energy was going off . . . pure energy.

Botan held her hand to her mouth. "Oh my . . . That can't be good."

He leapt from his seat so suddenly that the chair went crashing to the floor. Staring at the direction the energy was coming from, one thing seemed to echo through his mind.

'Kagome . . .'

He bolted to the exit, ignoring Botan's confused cries. If Kagome was using her energy then that only mean that Koenma's demon had been found. The question was if she was strong enough to defeat it.

He dodged the people on the sidewalk, pushing and shoving when he needed to. His lips turned into a frown. She was still using so much energy . . .

He jumped over a car, and then another, and another. He needed to get to her _now_. Who knew what would happen if he didn't . . .

**(:)(A)(:)**

Happy New Year everyone! I apologize for this one being a tad bit tardy, but as Iím sure many of you know by now, the holiday season is so time absorbing! My resolution this year is to get this fic finished by 2008! Iím not too sure itís going to happen, but itís my goal!

I have created a forum for any questions or discussions for Every Rose Has Its Thorn and this fic. So feel free to post pretty much anything youíd like at as long as it follows the TOS. 3 Iím looking forward to hearing from everyone!

Once again, I do not own Inuyasha _or_ Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a fondue pot now, thanks to my grandparents :D

P.S. I just realized recently after two years that my title has been grammatically incorrect . . . I said ëitís thorní and ëitís dawní when the correct way was with out the apostrophe. Ahaha so all this time Iíve been saying ëit is thorní. . Iím so silly. So Iíll eventually fix the titles . . . and reupload all the chapters in EVRT and EVND . . . boy I feel stupid.

P.P.S. In his human form, are Inuyasha's eyes violet? My sister argues that they are ash brown (or ass brown as I heard it . ). Tell me what you think!


	4. What's Up Pussy Cat?

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Rose Has Its Thorn  
Chapter #4  
(:)(A)(:)**

"Come here kitty kitty! Come down!" He coaxed, reaching out as far as he could for the feline while trying to keep his balance on the wobbly ladder. "Come on! I have some yummy tuna! You like tuna don't you kitty?" He cooed.

The calico only stared down at him from the edge of the roof, tilting it's head in curiosity. "Meow."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth, stretching out as far as he could only to have his fingers fall two inches too short. "Come, to, Kazuma, kitty." He ground out. His arm was starting to go numb . . .

The cat merely stared at his hand before sniffing it lightly. "Meow."

His hopes skyrocketed, and a big smile lit his face. "That's it kitty! Kazuma isn't going to hurt you!" He gave a goofy laugh. "I'm here to save you kitty! And after I get you down I'll convince Shizuru to let you stay! Yup! Then I can give you yummy tuna every night! Won't that be great!?"

Big green eyes blinked back at him, the orbs glowing in the light the street lamp near his house gave off. With one last curious tilt of the head, the cat stood up - and walked away from Kuwabara's reaching hands.

His face fell and he desperately tried to reach the uninterested feline. "Kitty no! Come baaaaaaaaaaaack!" The ladder wobbled dangerously underneath him as he scrambled to the very top step - the one that had a warning label slapped on it - and leaned the top half of his body on the roof as he tried to grab the cat before it could get any further.

His goal was once again just a few inches too far.

The cat, being startled by the sudden action, bolted away from his grabbing hands. "Don't be scared! I'm trying to save you kitty!" In another desperate attempt, Kuwabara pushed off the ladder to launch himself at the cat. Unfortunately, he didn't take the time to consider that, with the ladder being as wobbly as it was, there was no way it would be sturdy enough to handle the jolt of force - and not tip over.

The ladder slowly tipped away from the building, leaving Kuwabara to grasp at the rooftop. Instinctually, he hooked a toe under the rim of the top step. "No no no! Get back here you stupid ladder!" The ladder simply kept falling, causing him to slide down the roof shingles as it's weight pulled him down. He grabbed furiously at the roof, but the shingles just slid with him. Suddenly, his fingers latched onto the gutter and the sliding stopped - leaving the roof tiles to go past him before shattering on the cement below.

Kuwabara watched them smash and gulped, tightening his grip on the metal gutter. "Ok Kazuma - don't freak out. All you have to do is pull the ladder back up so you can climb down before Shizuru comes out. Yeah, that's it." Slowly, with his toe still hooked on the ladder, he pulled himself toward the gutter. Little by little he inched himself closer to getting the ladder upright, and with a victorious smile he noted that he only had a foot farther to go.

_'Chink_'.

His eyes widened. "Uh oh . . ."

'_Chink chink chink_'. 

One by one the bolts securing the gutter to the wall popped out as the metal began groaning under all the weight.

'_Chink chink_'.

Kuwabara felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as he watched the remaining four bolts tremble above him. Slowly, the the groaning stopped and the high school student let out a relieved sigh, letting his head drop between his shoulders. He stared at the broken tiles on the ground. "Phew, that was close. Man, I gotta lose some weight! One more pound and I'd be -"

"Meow?"

His head snapped up at hearing the cat so close, nearly screaming when it put a paw on the gutter. Immediately the groaning began again. "Kitty no!" He jerked his head frantically to try to scare it off. "Roar! Bark bark! BARK!"

The feline merely looked at him, tilting it's head curiously at the man's actions - and put another small paw on the rusty metal.

'_Chink chink' _"Oh crap . . ." _'Chink chink'. _The metal immediately gave way and teen found himself swinging down with it. He abandoned the ladder to clutch at the gutter. "AHHHHHHHH!" He closed his eyes tightly as the metal bent more and more, bringing him closer and closer to the hard cement. With a violent jerk the gutter hit the ground, the end digging scratches into he concrete and sending metal sparks everywhere. The sudden jolt successfully disengaged Kuwabara's death-grip and sent him flying to the ground with a loud thud.

His eyes snapped open after he hit the ground, vaguely noticing the pain in his scratched elbows and sore bottom. He stared up at the night sky for a moment before sitting up and examining the still gutter. He blinked stupidly before a smile lit his face and he jumped up to his feet, his fist punching into the air. "Yes! And the Great Kuwabara lives once again!" He put his fists on his hips and laughed before a thought occurred to him. "Oh no! The kitty!"

Immediately his eyes went to the roof, searching for the missing cat - only to have it meow at his feet.

"Meow."

He jumped back in surprise before pointing a finger at the feline. "How did you get down here!!" When the cat merely answered with another meow, he sighed. "I should know by now that cats are too smart to get into a situation they can't get out of." The creature at his feet tilted it's head and he gave a booming laugh. "I suppose you still want your tuna huh little buddy?!" 

"Meow."

He chuckled. "Well come on then! He have to hurry before my sister -"

"KAZUMA KUWABARA WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!"

He paled. "Too late." He turned around to his sister, scratching behind his head nervously. "Well, uh, hi sis! What's up?" A small fist landed squarely in his jaw, sending him flying into the wall of their home.

"Don't you 'what's up' me!" She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pointed to the broken gutter. "What kind of stupid thing did you do to brake the fucking gutter! Huh?" 

The feline rubbed up against her leg, purring madly. "Meow."

Her eye twitched, watching as the cat continued to lavish her legs with attention. She clenched her teeth, fuming. "Kazuma. Please tell me that you did NOT brake our gutter to save this CAT."

He gave a nervous laugh, her dangerous tone sending shivers up his spine. If there was one person that scared him the most it was his sister - mostly because he couldn't fight back. Not only was she a girl, but she was also his elder, and his family. Punching her back would break _three_ rules. "Uh, well, you see -"

Suddenly a huge amount of power erupted from somewhere inside the city, and both their heads snapped to the sudden surge.

Shizuru stared. "What the hell?"

Kuwabara pried himself from her fingers while she was distracted. "That's my cue!" He shouted, immediately running away from his sister and towards the area he felt the power coming from.

"Kazuma get back here!" She shouted after him as he turned the corner, his response muffled by the wall that was now between them.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL BE BACK!" __

She sighed irritably before reaching into her pocket and taking out a pack of cigarettes, her experienced fingers bringing the cig to her mouth while her other hand brought the lighter out of her pocket and lit the end. She slowly drawled in the smoke, allowing it to sit her in lungs before releasing it in a rush. She really should try and quit . . .

She leaned up against the wall before a small noise brought her gaze down to her feet. The cat blinked back up at her expectedly and she gave another sigh as she pushed herself off the wall. "I assume my stupid younger brother promised you tuna right?"

"Meow."

(:)(A)(:)

Her power convulsed out of her, pulsing painfully out of her in a tsunami of wave after gigantic wave. Tears sprung out of her eyes; her hand clutched to her stomach.

Something was wrong - terribly wrong.

She glanced over to her right, barely able to make out Inuyasha's unconscious body in the corner of the alley way through the swirling blue haze. His human form had been too weak to fight off the demon. Despite his strong will the other demon's brute strength had won in the end; and Kagome was left alone to fight.

All it took was a little bit of her miko powers to kill him. She understood that. What she didn't understand was why the moment she brought them to the surface everything exploded out of her.

She gasped, the pain in her stomach doubling as the mass of energy surged. She curled into herself, her forehead resting on the ground as she gulped in rancid air, her hands fisted into the baby blue cloth around her waist.

Oh yes, something was wrong - terribly wrong.

Her own energy was hurting her - her _miko_ energy. Her pure energy that couldn't do a lick of harm to human kind was now making her shake in pain. It felt like her insides were being ripped to shreds. This wasn't suppose to happen; how could it happen? She was human; she was a miko; they were _her_ powers. How could it be physically possible for her to purify herself?

Another stab of sharp pain in her gut had her squeezing her eyes shut in pain, a startled cry escaping her throat. A small, strangled pulse of youki throbbed in her stomach. Her eyes shot open, understanding finally dawning. Her powers weren't purifying her.

They were purifying her child.

In a panic, she fought to quell her raging power - to call it off. But her energy just continued to pull on the reigns, fighting to continue the battle. She grit her teeth, using all her will power to reel it back in, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks. She wouldn't allow her lack of self control kill her child - their child.

"Kagome!"

Her head turned slowly to the alley's entrance, her world growing dizzy as she continued to struggle with all her might to control the energy draining out of her. She could see the outline of the man who called her name standing there, but as her vision spun so did he. And as she watched him run to her something strange happened.

He flickered.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see the man's features more clearly through the swirling haze of energy, but his face and frame kept changing. One moment he looked like a normal boy, the next he had a wild mane of hair down to his ankles. As he got closer the flickering grew more frantic, going in and out at a mind numbing speed. Then his fingers reached through the barrier and everything stopped.

Suddenly she felt surrounded by demonic energy and before she had the chance to stop it, the remaining energy she had left her in a rush to fight against the new threat - abandoning its attack on her child. The sharp stab of pain in her stomach soon became a dull ache, and she nearly sighed in bliss at the change. She had to fight to stay awake, to make sure that the remaining energy could kill this new, shape shifting demon. She could sleep when he was destroyed, when her baby was safe. But as he come closer and his face came into focus, realization dawned.

He had called her name - he _knew _her.

Struggling to remain conscious, she focused on the warmth of his arms around her, holding her up. She blinked, trying to stop the world from spinning but the details of his face were still lost to her. All she could focus on were his eyes - large, chocolate orbs widened in worry. So familiar . . .

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, reaching up to touch his face gently. Tracing the purple marks on his cheek, she was mesmerized. Feeling her grip on reality slowly slipping, her eyes glazed over. "Yusuke?"

He nodded dumbly, his voice struggling to hold on to its usual sarcastic, carefree edge. "Yeah, it's me all right."

Her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open. Slowly, her hand slipped away from his cheek, giving away to her exhaustion. "Your . . . a demon . . ." Her hand landed on the curve of her stomach before her eyes closed and her head flopped over to lean on his chest. And her world went black.

Yusuke held her softly, unsure of what to do. Should he take her to the hospital? A rustle of clothes brought his attention to the back of the alley. Watching the other male use the wall as a crutch to stand, he brought the fragile girl closer to his chest protectively.

Smearing the blood from his lip with his fist, Inuyasha fought to take another step towards them - towards her. But he was too weak, and his knees buckled under him and he cursed his humanity. He glared at the boy that held her, feeling his anger rising at the sight of her unconscious body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't just stand there, take her somewhere safe you moron!"

Yusuke blinked in surprise, never having expected such words to come out of his mouth - especially after their earlier argument. Looking down at the bundle in his arms thoughtfully before frowning. "She'd kill me if I just left you here . . . I can call 911 and get an ambulance over here to pick you up or something."

His face scrunched up as he tried to pronounce the new word. "Am-bu-lance?" Suddenly he recalled the loud sirens that passed the shrine on occasion, and Kagome's sad explanation. A frustrated growl clawed up his throat. "Moron, I don't need to go to no fucking hospital." He gave Kagome a long, thoughtful look. "I'll be fine. Kagome . . . Kagome needs more." He frowned, giving Yusuke a hard look. "So just take her somewhere safe . . . where she can rest. I don't know what's going on, but I know she'd kill me if I let her go back to the hospital."

Yusuke nodded seriously, carefully standing up with Kagome cradled in his arms. "The problem isn't taking her somewhere safe, I know where to take her. The problem is she's going to freak out when she wakes up and I have to tell her I left you to die in a dirty alley -" Inuyasha's feral snarl interrupted him.

"I don't give a fuck about me!" He clenched and unclenched his fists, continuing in a softer, but equally agitated, voice. "The moment the stupid sun rises I'll be healed. Got that? So leave already! Or I'll have to strangle you with your own hair for being a fucking idiot."

Yusuke smirked. "If I had a dime for every time I've been given that threat I'd be living in a mansion playing video games and getting fat all day." His features slowly darkened. "But as funny your threats are, I can't just leave you here. That stupid thing called morality kinda gets in the way." He shifted Kagome in his arms so she would be more comfortable. "I'll call someone to pick you - "

"THE GREAT KUWABARA IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" The carrot-top panted, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "Unhand that woman demon!" He brought a fist up to his face threateningly, his eyes glinting with the desire to fight. "Don't make me bring out my Spirit Sword of Justice!"

The former detective could feel a bead of sweat roll down his face. "Kuwabara . . . it's me."

Slowly, the hard glint in his eyes turned to recognition. "Urameshi!? What the hell happened to you!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I haven't seen you in demon form for a while - I hardly recognized you!"

Yusuke laughed. "You didn't recognize me dimwit, I had to tell you who I was."

Kuwabara's cheeks reddened, and his smile faded. He crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. "I just didn't expect you to be here is all. I thought you were retired. You know, out of the ring, off the job, never to return. That kind of thing. How am I suppose to be heroic if you keep saving all the chicks?!"

A smirk spreading across his face. "I thought you were suppose to be retired too. I do recall someone saying they didn't have time to fight because they had to 'study hard for school'." He chuckled. "Maybe if you weren't so slow you would have the time to save the day and study like I do. But since you didn't get here first," He jerked his head towards Inuyasha. "Why don't you carry him and follow me to Genkai's?"

The injured human, who had watched silently up till then, sputtered angrily. "What the hell?! I said I don't fucking need anything! Don't you listen?!" He growled, struggling once more to stand up. He made it halfway up before his knees gave out and he was sent to the grown in a snarling heap. His eyes locked with Yusuke's in a violent clash of violet and brown. "What the fuck are you still doing here?! GO!"

The ex-spirit detective nodded seriously before turning around and giving his old friend an amused grin. "Have fun, buddy ol' pal." And before Kuwabara could open his mouth to voice his complaints, he and the girl were gone.

(:)(A)(:)

"Well? Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?"

Genkai shook her head quietly, hovering over the sleeping girl they had placed on the futon moments before. "I had believed that miko's with her kind of power had gone extinct long ago. I have no idea what could have prompted such a reaction from her."

Yusuke frowned from where he leaned against the wall, more than unsatisfied with her answer. "Damn. I figured a fossil like you would at least know something. Some good you are."

She gave an indignant snort. "Long ago as in half a millennium smart ass." Her eyes traced over the girl's sleeping face. "Girls in this day and age are too distracted by frivolous things to hone their powers - if they even realize they're there." She looked at her apprentice over her shoulder seriously. "A girl her age wouldn't normally focus on training unless they had too."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "So what are you saying?"

She turned back to her charge, dabbing her forehead lightly with a damp cloth. "She is as strong as she is because she has to be."

The former spirit detective frowned, he was never particularly fond of puzzles. "I had a chat with her at the mall . . . she knows about demons. But when I mentioned the demon world she freaked out on me." He brought his hands to rest behind his head and glared at the ceiling in frustration. "It just doesn't add up. She was so damn shocked that demons still _existed_. If she thought demons were extinct why would she train to fight them?"

Genkai stood up slowly, tucking her hands into her sleeves as she looked down at the girl in question. She was breathing easily, her chest rising and falling steadily - a single hand laying across her stomach protectively. "I couldn't tell you Yusuke." She turned to leave, stopping in the door way to give the young boy a pointed look. "You said Kuwabara is bringing her friend soon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they should be here pretty soon."

"Good, I'm sure he'll be able to answer our questions then."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sure he _could_ answer them, but I doubt he will. From the experiences I've had with him he's a bit stubborn." He motioned to the girl on the floor. "Especially when it comes to her." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You should have seen the way he reacted when I saved her from falling - if he could I bet he would have burned holes in my head just for touching her."

Genkai frowned. "Well then I suppose we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up then." She gave the boy a hard look. "And don't even think about interrogating her. You may be the rude, but I expect you to at least show some display of decency in my house."

Yusuke smirked, his eyes glinting. "What are you going to do if I don't? Lecture me about the good ol' days until I barf myself to death?"

Her eyes crinkled, a reflective smile touching her lips. It had been a while since the two of them had bantered. "I may be old, but if I can beat you at a silly video game then I think I can land at least one good punch on you. Maybe it will rattle your brains back into place."

His grin grew wider. "Whatever you say old lady."

**(:)(A)(:)**

First of all, I would like to apologize for this chapter taking longer than I had originally expected. This past month has just been so busy for me - scholarships, prom dress shopping, my new market goat, life in general.

Second of all, I'd like to talk about the first scene - which was inspired by several things. I reread the first chapter of Song of the Sparrow and one line mentioned saving ëMr. Kitty' from a burning building (or something like that) and I _immediately _thought of Kuwabara. Before I was just going to have a scene with him talking to a bunch of school friends but then I thought about it. I mean, hello! Kittens! Then I thought of the scene from ëSee Spot Run' when the main guy tries to climb up the gutter to get to his window after Spot locks him out of his apartment building. I remember laughing so hard when it broke off and he ended up falling on his back in the dog's poo. So I just took out the poo and voila! Comedy. (For any one who hasn't seen that movie I suggest you rent it, it's damn funny). I suppose I was in a comical mood the night I wrote that scene. Ahaha.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope that I'll be able to get the next one out sooner.

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (obviously). Please read and review! (And post in my forum . . . because the poor thing is lonely)


	5. Rice Krispies

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #5  
(:)(A)(:)**

Morning had come quickly, the early light filtering into dark rooms. Yusuke watched quietly from the doorway, afraid of disturbing the intimate scene before him. While another part of him wanted to shake them awake for answers.

Sometime during the night Inuyasha had . . . changed to say the least. His unnaturally long black hair was now unnaturally long _silver_hair. And Yusuke doubted that he left her side to go buy silver hair dye in the middle of the night - or to glue fake talons on for that matter. But what had really struck the retired spirit detective as odd was the fuzzy ears on the top of his head. He wouldn't have known they were ears at all if he hadn't seen them twitch when he leaned on the door frame - his arms tightening protectively around Kagome's body instinctively.

Yusuke frowned.

Inuyasha didn't go to bed with her cradled in his arms. Last night he had refused to answer any of their questions and simply plopped his broken body next to her, leaned against the wall for support with practiced ease and shut his eyes. He knew, he had been the last to leave the room. When did she appear in his lap? More importantly, _why_was she in his lap?

He shifted his weight to lean on the door frame more comfortably, causing the floorboard under him to moan under his weight. Immediately Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, ears pointed straight at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice low.

"If you wake her up I'll kill you."

Yusuke nodded seriously, oddly unsurprised that the other man's first words of the day would be such a crude statement. He remained where he was while answering in an equally low voice. "What the hell happened to you? I'm pretty sure I didn't feel any demonic energy coming off you last night."

The dog demon scoffed softly. "Idiot. I told you my wounds would be healed by morning" He turned his head to look out a nearby window, vaguely noticing that it must be around seven in the morning. "I'm a hanyou, last night was my human night."

He blinked stupidly. "A what?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. If Kagome wasn't in his lap he would be tempted to scream at the other male for making him explain. "A hanyou dip shit. A halfling. Half demon, half human. Don't you people know anything?" He hissed, his eyes burning brightly in the morning's gray light. Causing the ex-spirit detective to notice the startling change in his eye color.

Yusuke opened his mouth to reply, fully aware that what he said could very well start another fight between him and the hanyou, when she gave a muffled moan. They both stood stock still, watching as she stirred in his arms before settling back into a peaceful slumber. They both let loose the breath they were holding, neither saying a word in fear that it would rouse her.

After a few more minutes of silence however, Yusuke could no longer contain himself. He gave a sidelong glance to the girl, talking softly under his breath. "So how'd she end up in your lap in the middle of the night anyway?"

The blood immediately rushed to the hanyou's face as his eyes grew wide. He turned away from the other man quickly, in hopes that he could hide his flaming cheeks. He cleared his throat sheepishly before giving his brief answer. "Nightmare."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips curled ever so slightly. He had known what the halfling meant, but such an opportunity to aggravate the other male could not be passed. "Wow, you didn't really strike me as the type of guy to be troubled by dreams." He shrugged his shoulders, his smirk growing. "I suppose that tough protector image is just an act. Hell I bet you just a cuddly kitten aren't ya?"

Once again Inuyasha's face colored, though this time it was not out of embarrassment. He grit his teeth, trying to hold in his snarl, a rumbling growl replacing it. "You fucking bastard, if Kagome weren't asleep I'd -"

"Hug me?"

"NO!" He barked. Almost immediately after, his eyes grew wide as he slapped a hand over his mouth and looked down at his bundle. Her eyes were already open, staring up at him though half closed lids. "Inuyasha?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with a tiny fist, a yawn coming shortly after. "What time is it?"

His low growl was loud enough to send tiny vibrations through the wood floor as he gave Yusuke a deadly glare. "You bastard, don't think I didn't mean that threat earlier!"

The spirit detective ignored him, bringing his hand up to look at his watch. The watch Keiko had given him this last Christmas he noted with a pang, instantly reminded by yesterday's fight. But he was never one to dwell too long, and he quickly shrugged it off. He had more important things to figure out at the moment. "It's 7:15. Did you sleep well?"

"Don't you go ignoring me shit head! Did you hear me? I said I'm going to fucking kill you for waking her up! Especially in her condition."

She she wasn't listening to a word Inuyasha was ranting about, she was too busy being confused by the other man's presence. She stared at him shamelessly, and he stared back. Slowly, last night's events filtered into her mind and her face instantly paled. "My baby." Her throat constricted in her panic, causing her to breath in short, raspy breaths. Her fist clutched the inu hanyou's shirt. "Inuyasha what happened last night?"

When he looked away guiltily her last strand of calm snapped. She hastily got out of his lap, stumbling back away from him. Her hands entangled themselves in her hair. "Oh god . . . oh god . . . I-I have to see a doctor. Now." She was beginning to hyper ventilate, the world beginning to tilt as her legs wobbled beneath her.

Yusuke gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Hey will you calm down? You're going to wake everyone up." He stated, before grumbling under his breath. "The last thing I want right now is to have to deal with Kuwabara this early in the morning." When she just continued to stare at him with those large, frightened blue orbs he sighed. "Look, the doctor won't be able to help you with anything - they don't shit about what happened to you last night. If you can just hold tight for a few hours I can get someone who will actually be able to help you."

Her face vaguely reminded him of rice paper - white and frail to the touch. "But I need to know - "

The sound of the hanyou's voice behind her interrupted her unexpectedly. "The kid's fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and tore his gaze from the window to give Kagome a sidelong glance. "I can smell it."

She bit her lip worriedly but nodded, a couple of stray tears running down her cheek. She wiped them away with her tiny fist before turning back to Yusuke. "Is there a phone?" She asked softly. "My mother. . . she must be worried sick."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Fraid not. We're kinda in the middle of no where . . ."

She blinked at him in surprise, she had been expecting him to say something more along of the lines of 'Yes we do, let me get it for you'. However, a soft "oh" was all that came out.

Inuyasha grumbled out a low 'feh' before she pushed himself off the wall. "I'll go tell you mother." He continued before she could protest. "I need to get Tetsuaiga any way. It doesn't feel right with out it by my side." He walked up to her, cupping her chin in his hand. "Don't you dare do anything stupid while I'm gone, got it?"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't do stupid things in the first place you jerk."

He ignored the insult. "No running, no climbing, no stairs, no cleaning, no cooking, no helping, nothing. Now just say you promise so I can leave."

She gasped, slapping his hand away. "Then what can I do?"

"Sleep, rest, and eat." He stated, not missing a beat. "Now promise."

She growled irritably. "Fine." She pushed on his chest, forcing him to take a step back. Her mood suddenly softening. "Now go tell mother we're all right."

He gave a short nod before turning and giving Yusuke a hard look. "Make sure she doesn't do anything too dumb, got it?" He walked past him, apparently remembering where the exit was from last night. "I'll be back to kill you later."

Yusuke smirked silently, watching the hanyou disappear behind a corner and listening to the front door open and shut. He turned back to his charge. "Well you friend sure is cheery this morning."

Despite the nagging worry in the back of her mind, she smiled softly. "That's just Inuyasha."

A long uncomfortable silence followed before Yusuke coughed into his hand. "Well, are you hungry?" He asked. "I'm not the greatest cook, but I can make you some eggs at least."

She smiled at him. "Eggs would be nice."

(:)(A)(:)

He put the plate of eggs in front of her, before sitting down across from her. "There you go, scrambled eggs. Don't go expectin' service like this every morning though." He joked, picking up his chopsticks and shoveling eggs into his mouth. "Damn, I didn't do half bad."

She giggled, gingerly grabbing a piece on her plate and eating it. Careful to chew and swallow before she spoke, she gave him a smile. "I must admit, they are _much_better than I thought they would be."

With his mouth full of food, he gave her a halfhearted glare. "Hey!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't talk with your mouthful." At his skeptical look she giggled. "Uhg, you're just as bad as Inuyasha."

At the mention of the hanyou, Yusuke fell quiet. As he picked at his eggs, it was obvious to Kagome that something was on his mind. Suddenly he slammed his chopsticks on the table, looking determined. "I'm sorry." He stated, continuing when she gave him a confused expression. "About last night."

Her mouth parted in a small 'oh' before she looked away from the intense man in front of her, a small smile on her face. "Keiko must have told you." It was more of a statement than a question, but she saw him nod from the corner of her eye. She sighed, turning back to him seriously. "It's all right . . . I can understand how you could have jumped to conclusions." She leaned back into the chair, food forgotten. "Our relationship is . . . different." She let loose a small laugh. "Though I must say, you sure are protective about people you hardly know."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, immediately defensive and oddly embarrassed by the accusation. "Don't go thinking it was you. I . . . just have a thing about guys leaving their pregnant girlfriends." His expression grew more serious. Still not looking at her, he continued. "My father left my mom before I was even born to go start another family. Ever since my mother's been a raging alcoholic - it's amazing I didn't have an arm coming out of my forehead considering she drank even when she was pregnant with me." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess part of me blames him for my crappy childhood." He finally looked up at her, noting how sad her eyes had become. "It's just not fair - to the mother or the child."

She looked down at her hands. "Inuyasha's father died the day he was born, and his mother died when he was five." She took a deep breath before she looked into his eyes. "I know that losing them and having to grow up on his own was horrible for him . . . but apart of me also knows that he'll be an even better father figure because of his loss." She smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll be like that too Yusuke."

He tried to hide his shock - when was the last time any one though he was a good _anything_. "Psh, whatever." He twirled the eggs on his plate with his chopsticks, slouching boyishly in his chair. He allowed a good half a minute of silence before asking what was on his mind. "So what about you?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "What about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your dad. I mean, is he cool or his he a jerk like my father?"

Her mouth opened silently before closing it, looking down at her clasped hands in her lap. "My father died when I was six." She brought her eyes up to him briefly, a small smile on her face. "But from what I _do_remember of him . . . he was the best father I could ever ask for." Her smile widened and she looked back down at her hands, blurry glimpses of her past washing over her. "He loved us all very much, and always tried his best to show it . . . I don't remember him ever truly being mad with me." Once again her head lifted and she gave Yusuke a dazzling smile. "You remind me a lot of him - you have the same eyes."

He almost laughed, he was no where near that nice of a guy. But she looked so convinced, and something inside him urged that he shouldn't flat out laugh at her. Instead, he leaned forward on his elbows - his eyebrows raised skeptically. "If you think that I'm that nice of a guy then you _really_don't know me that well."

She shrugged, unmoved by his skepticm. "I don't think you're as tough as you let on. " She giggled. "In fact, I think you're a lot like Inuyasha in that way - he's always trying to act all tough. But in reality he's this big softy." Her smile reached her eyes. "And I think you are too."

He rolled his eyes. "Try telling that to all the demons I've sent to the Spirit World." He ate the last bite of his eggs before continuing with a full mouth. "I'm sure me being a 'big softy' wasn't what was going through their heads while I was beating the pulp out of them."

A small frown marred her lips. "Are you a demon slayer?"

He shrugged, though he mentally took note of the strange term she used. "Something like that. I was a spirit detective for the Spirit World." He took a swig of milk, licking the remaining mustache off his lips. "Basically I kicked any demon's ass that came into the Human World."

He heard a knock on the window and he frowned, looking around Kagome's body to investigate. His vision was invaded by pastel pink and blue and he grumbling under his breath. "Speaking of asses, here comes the pain in mine." Ignoring Kagome's confused look he sighed in defeat. "Damn it, just come in Botan. You never asked to be let in before."

The pregnant woman turned around just as the window slid open and a woman wearing a pale pink kimono stepped in, unnaturally blue hair swinging behind her as she smiled giddily. After she was fully inside an odd wooden oar came next. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her mouth parted in a silent question.

The bubbly girl clasped her hands together, beaming at the only man in the room. "Well you two seemed to be hitting it off so well, I didn't want to interrupt your little date -"

Yusuke was the first to correct her. "It's not a date Botan!" His face was red, though neither woman could rightly tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I'm with Keiko remember? Have been for practically my whole damn life!"

She dismissed his complaints with a wave of her hand. "Oh please. You really need to learn to take a joke Yusuke." She put a finger to her lips, looking over the detective curiously. "Hm, you have been rather on edge lately . . . is everything going all right with you and Keiko?"

Yusuke was never one to stay silent, that much Kagome had already found out about his character. But just when she expected him to jump out of his chair with some witty remark, he remained seated - silently staring at his plate with a tense jaw. Immediately she became worried. The last time she had seen them together Keiko seemed ready to kill him . . . she had just hoped that things had ended nicely. But by Yusuke's silence, that didn't seem to be the case.

"What do you want Botan?" His voice was low and even, ignoring the reaper's previous question.

She nodded solemnly, knowing better than to readdress the previous question. "Koenma wants you. He says it's urgent and he needs you to come right away."

His lip curled in distaste. "How many times does he have to be reminded that I don't work for him any more?" He rubbed his temple, before sighing. "Look, just tell him I'll come later. I promised I'd take care of Kagome until her friend came back." His eyes flicked over to the silent miko. "Besides, I still have some questions to ask."

Kagome eyed him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. But she remained silent, opting to continue staring into the other man's eyes - as if doing so would give her the answers she sought. That his eyes held the questions he wanted to ask and if she just stared long enough then she could know what _he_ _wanted_to know. That maybe she could prepare herself.

Botan watched the interaction curiously, silently noting the way they stared shamelessly at each other. She had never seen the girl before, and that fact alone caused a dozen questions to pop into her mind. But she quelled them - Koenma had been very serious in requesting Yusuke to come as soon as physically possible. And though the demi god could be very over dramatic at times, she could tell that whatever he was calling the ex-spirit detective in for was gravely serious. "Yusuke - "

"No Botan." His voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"But - "

"No."

She pouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "Yusuke this is very serious! The spirit realms is in chaos! Koenma - "

His voice rose in volume, cutting through the air like a newly sharpened edge. "Damn it, I said no. That damn toddler can wait."

Botan opened her mouth to continue her thought, but an old, husky voice interrupted her before she got the chance.

Genkai stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she regarded them calmly. "Dimwit. Will you just go see what he wants? Koenma doesn't ask for you often these days, if he's asking for you now then it must be something important. Now go, I'll stay with the girl and ask her what needs to be asked." Kagome's eyes lowered to the table before she raised them to the old woman, a glimmer of hope appearing as she continued. "And I imagine I can answer some of hers as well."

Yusuke frowned. "Doesn't ask for me that often my ass. Hearing from him at all is too much." He grumbled, before looking the old woman straight in the eye. "Besides, like I said. I made a promise."

She laid a gentle hand over his, causing his head to whip towards her; his eyes widened in surprise. Kagome smiled softly at him, squeezing the appendage encouragingly. "Go. Inuyasha won't mind if you break your promise. And if he does then I'll be the first to tell him that it was my fault." She grew serious. "He might have some important information . . . and if not oh well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Better safe than sorry."

He stared at her a good minute, and she stared back. Finally he sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Fine. Take me to him Botan." He vaguely heard Botan's grateful squeal in the background but he paid no mine to her or the eldest woman in the room, he was too focused on the woman in front of him. While the reaper chatted away excitedly with Genkai, he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet - when I get back I'm still going to be asking those questions."

She held her head up with a stubborn chin, her voice equally low. "What makes you think I'll answer?" The smirk he gave her was all too familiar, and the added glint in his eye made her want to fidget uncertainly.

"Because if you remember correctly, you still owe me an answer." His smirk grew even wider. "I never did set any rules on how the game would end."

Mentally she cursed him and his memory.

(:)(A)(:)

He stared down at his cereal, mentally scolding himself for allowing it to get soggy even as he continued to drown the helpless Rice Krispies in the cold milk - submerging them with his spoon before allowing them to float back up only so he could push them down again. He frowned darkly, listening to their helpless crackling. In some ways those drenched little kernels reminded him of himself . . . in a morbid sort of way.

Always trying to get to the top, to get his head above the icy liquid before life shoves him back down to the bottom of the bowl, forcing him to hold his breath and try to swim to the surface - gasping and choking. Life, he was finding, worked very hard to push him down. Give him hope and then snatch it away - that's what life did to him.

His green eyes glared bitterly at his breakfast, some of the kernels were still crackling in resistance. Yes, those kernels definitely represented apart of himself. Because no matter how close he was to drowning he still held onto that faint hope that he would prevail - that he would find her.

He had felt it last night, the huge burst of power that had come from the center of the city - had felt it's purity. His heart had leapt with a hope that ignited his soul. Leaving him speechless as it consumed his body. He was thankful for it, for the hope - even if it had interrupted one of his more . . . exotic dreams of the woman he held close to his heart.

Running a hand through his red hair, Kurama sighed. His mind replaying through the memory.

_She had been straddling his hips, their half-naked bodies covered by the tall swaying grass. She was the image of perfection - wearing nothing but panties and an oversized white button up shirt that exposed the seductive curve of her shoulder and the tantalizing dip between her breasts. In the back of his mind he idly wondered if it was one of his. Her blue eyes twinkled in mirth as she grabbed his hands and forced them to lay still next to the side of his head. She had just begun kissing and nipping at his neck when she pulled back, her beautiful blue orbs widened in fright._

It was then that he had woken up, sweat dripping down his neck and an uncomfortable tightness in his groin. But it was the energy that caused a bolt of electricity to shoot down his spine. The pure miko energy.

He had immediately shot out of bed, throwing on the closest clothes he could find before jumping out of his second story window - he hadn't even bothered to grab a pair of shoes.

He ran toward the center of the city, the freezing cold shooting sharp stabs of pain through his bare feet as they slapped against the hard concrete. He ignored it, but in the end he had to stop - his lungs burning as he sucked in frigid air. The energy had disappeared, leaving him cold and lost on the outskirts of the city.

Another sigh passed through his lips, and he plunged the stubborn krispies to the bottom of the bowl bitterly. A few more miles, just a few more and he would have been there. He would have known if it was her or not. But no, Life took its silver spoon and shoved him under - again. He didn't know how much longer he could fight his way back to the surface when he knew he was only going to be shoved back down. As much as he hated to admit it, his hope was dwindling and he couldn't seem to grip back onto it. It was too evasive, spilling out of his grip like fine sand. And what's worse, the fact that he couldn't hold onto it made him want to simply let go and let it fall - he was losing the battle any way.

"Shuichi? Are you all right dear? You've been glaring at your spoon for the past half hour . . ."

Her voice made him jump, he had forgotten that he wasn't alone. Embarrassed at being caught glaring at an inanimate household object, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. His mother was one of the few people he allowed to see him without his cool composure. "I'm fine Mother. I was just deep in thought."

Shiori pursed her lips, clearly worried about her son. But she held her questions back. Shuichi had always been a responsible boy - whatever was troubling him he would fix himself, just as he always had. Her eyes softened, tracing the delicate features of his face.

She never understood where they had come from, nor did the doctors. She had traced back both her and her first husbands family tree as far as she could - all brown eyes and black hair, not even a trace of his exotic features. He held none of his father's features, and the only thing he had of hers were his ears. He looked nothing like them. Her first husband had even gone so far as to accuse her of sleeping with a foreigner, that the baby wasn't his. Shiori didn't blame him - she too wondered if she had and simply couldn't remember. But after a DNA test it was clear - he was their son.

But just because they knew didn't mean any one else did. Rumors flew that she had an affair with a visiting Irish man, or that she had a miscarriage and adopted another so no one would know. No one thought the truth, and it made her sick inside. What was her own child to think when he grew up and understood the complexities of DNA? Would he too believe the rumors? It was a thought that had made her cry in the middle of the night while her husband slept - holding her baby in her arms as she rocked him.

Then she was widowed, her husband dying in a car crash not far from her own home. The road had been wet and he spun out of control and hit a tree straight on. But of course, rumor had it that she disabled the brakes and slashed the tires. It was then that the line had been crossed, and the day after her husbands funeral she and her child moved away. And when a woman on the street admired her son's features and asked if she was married to a foreigner she twisted the truth. She told the woman that she had been married to an Irish man - and that he had died in a fatal car crash. After that the only rumors she heard were the ones she created. Only Shuichi knew that his father was really Japanese, and he would probably be the only one to believe her if she told any one else.

The clock chimed 8 o'clock and her thoughts were broken. Seeing her son's curious look she gave a small laugh. "It would seem that your tendency to get buried in your thoughts comes from you mother."

He smiled, his troubles temporarily forgotten. "So it would seem."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go to the grocery store, are you working at the cafe this morning?"

He nodded.

"Well, make sure you eat something before you go." Looking down at his soggy cereal her nose wrinkled. "Why don't you go ahead and just pour yourself a new bowl . . . seeing as that one has turned to mush."

That brought a sheepish smile to his face. "Of course Mother."

She gave him another prompt kiss and headed out, leaving him to his thoughts once more. But for some reason it was difficult for him to think, something was amiss within the house and he struggled to put his finger on it. His mind still turning, he picked his bowl up - intending to bring it to the sink. Looking down at the soggy mess he suddenly understood what was amiss.

The resistant crackling and pops of the last few stubborn kernels had stopped, and the house was silent.

**(:)(A)(:)**

First of all I would like to apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter. I kinda got a little lost . . . I rewrote many of the passages and just flat out deleted other ones. I went into extreme edit mode I guess you could say . . . the Kurama passage was originally suppose to be in between the two Kagome ones and I was going to have the last passage be the scene when Yusuke goes to the Spirit World and finds out what Koenma wants to know. Well, I wrote half of that scene and decided that I wanted Kurama to end this chapter. I just really liked how I ended the passage - it just _fit_as an ending. And the end scene I was going to put in was totally an ending chapter scene as well. Well what kind of person would I be if I had two endings in one chapter?

So that scene will be ending the next chapter. I know, I know, you want to read it _now_. But think of it this way, I have a head start on the next chapter so it shouldn't take nearly as long . . . plus it's spring break now. So I'll probably be working on it this week. Hopefully it will be out before the last week of April. At least that's my plan. I'm really excited about the next chapter . . . you guys are going to flip! In a good way of course (I hope), and just so you all don't get your hopes up, it's going to be introducing a whole new plot twist. In other words - no she will not be finding Kurama, and no nobody dies. I can't wait for you guys to read it!

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I sure as hell wish I did. Then I could inject it with fluffy plot bunnies. XD

P.S. Yeah Symbolism!


	6. DNA

(**:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #6  
(:)(A)(:)**

The room was eerily silent with Yusuke and his bubbly friend gone. It felt . . . awkward to say the least. Being left alone in some strangers kitchen. She already missed his presence - but at the same time she hoped that he wouldn't come back. She really didn't want to answer those questions he had in mind . . .

"How many months?"

Kagome jumped, blinking stupidly at the woman who was old enough to be her grandmother. She had been so focused on glaring at the door Yusuke had just walked out of she had forgotten that she wasn't alone. "Pardon?"

Genkai's eyebrows raised, undoubtedly wondering if the girl had knocked her head a little to hard sometime last night. "How many months along are you?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh. Um, only five." Mentally she flinched at her own response. 'Only five' . . . she was more than halfway done with her pregnancy. She chewed on her bottom lip, maybe she shouldn't have insisted that Yusuke go . . . it felt so wrong talking about her teenage pregnancy with someone as old as her. She must think of her as such a disgrace . . .

Genkai only nodded, seemingly naive about Kagome's inner thoughts. "All right then, why don't you follow me and we'll have a look at you."

The pregnant woman silently wondered why they would bother moving to a different room but followed quietly any way. Her heart beat nervously in her chest and she idly wondered if the quick-witted woman leading her could hear it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they passed one of the many doors in the hallway. The deep, heavy snores coming from the room seemed to make the entire hall vibrate. She couldn't help but ask. "Um . . . who -"

"That's Kuwabara." Genkai's eyes flicked back towards her before returning forward. "You'll meet him later - probably in the afternoon if his snores are any indication of when he'll wake up." She shook her head. "That boy is worse than Yusuke when it comes to sleeping habits."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was entirely too easy to imagine Yusuke sleeping in until two in the afternoon. Slowly her smile faded into a curious frown. Genkai obviously knew Yusuke very well if she was so knowledgable about his sleeping schedule . . . and Yusuke obviously respected her very much if the mornings events had anything to say about it. Her mouth opened before she had the time to stop it. "Are you Yusuke's grandmother?" Sharp laughter followed shortly after the words left her lips.

"If he were my blood relative I would have buried myself in my grave by now." She shook her head, a smile still on her wrinkled lips. "No, he is not my grandson. He's my apprentice - or was. He inherited my fighting style a few years ago. He drops by every now and again."

Kagome nodded and remained silent until they reached the designated room. As she walked through the door she realized that it was the same room she had slept in only hours before. Seeing the futon still in the middle of the floor her face turned scarlet, in her moment of panic she had forgotten to roll it up and put it away. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've put -"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's better this way - now I don't have to unroll it again so you can lay on it." Her old knees didn't make a sound of protest as she kneeled beside the makeshift bed and she gestured for the other woman to lay down. "Please sit and relax. You'll be more comfortable."

She immediately obeyed, though she refused to lay down - it felt too awkward. Instead she simply sat directly across from the older woman.

There was an odd silence before Genkai began. "Yusuke mentioned that you knew about demons but you were shocked for find out about the Demon World, care to explain?" When she didn't answer immediately, Genkai sighed irritably. "Look, either you can answer me now so that I can help you, or you can wait until I get my answers from Koenma." Her eyes flashed seriously. "Either way I will find out the answers to my questions."

Kagome took in a deep breath and held it for a good five seconds. She had no doubt that the woman was serious in her words - none. And she was trusted by Yusuke, so she pretty much _had_ to be worthy of her trust as well . . . and she promised her answers to her own questions . . .

She released the breath in her lungs with a nervous sigh. "My family lives on a very old shrine - it's been passed down generation after generation on my mother's side." She brought her hands to her lap, fidgeting. "This is going to sound crazy . . . but there's a well on the property that I fell into when I was fifteen. And, well, when I climbed out I was five hundred years in the past . . . I've been jumping through for the last three years. There's demons roaming every where there . . . but I didn't' know that they still existed _here_ in _this_ time." She frowned, biting her lip as she met the other person's eyes. "I guess, from what Yusuke said last night, the barrier hadn't been put up yet."

Genkai nodded, eerily calm while the story was being told. Apparently she had heard of more unbelievable things than time traveling school girls jumping through wells. "The barrier was only put up three hundred years ago."

Another awkward pause ensued before Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Is it my turn?"

Genkai chuckled. "I was actually waiting for you to continue the story, but I suppose it would be fair if you were allowed to ask some of your questions."

Kagome was silent for a moment, her resting lightly on her swollen stomach. "Are - " She took a deep breath, and started again. "Are half-demon's hated in this era? I mean, are they discriminated against like they were five hundred years ago?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know what it was like five hundred years ago, and I honestly can't say I'm sure how it is now - halflings are very rare . . . but if I to guess I would say that it would be much easier to be one now than then. At least in the Demon World." Her mouth slid into a smirk. "Yusuke has made it well known how strong humans can be even when his demonic blood was dormant. He is very well respected by the nobles over there - and greatly feared by the rest."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Demon blood?"

The old fighter raised an eyebrow before she sighed. "I suppose you don't remember all of last night then. Yusuke's a descendant of a powerful youkai - his demon blood only kicked in when he met his ancestor though." Genkai looked thoughtful for a moment, looking over the girl in front of her curiously. "I don't know how, or why it happened, but somehow your miko power forced him into his demonic form last night."

The said miko chewed her lip silently, the wheels turning in her mind. Finally she spoke, her soft voice drenched in amazement. "I think . . . I know what happened last night."

Genkai simply raised an eyebrow - her way of telling the young girl to continue.

Her lips were now red and swollen, the result of her nervous chewing. "My husband . . . he was a demon. And my child is, will be, a hanyou . . . " She lifted her eyes up from the ground into Genkai's stunned orbs. She opened her mouth to continue, but she needn't have bothered. The elderly woman finished the thought for her, her awed voice echoing in the small room.

"The energies are conflicting."

(:)(A)(:)

The office was hectic, papers flying and workers scrambling every which way. In short, it was utter chaos. Yusuke himself hadn't seen the place in such a panic in all the years he had worked there - and there were times when he and the team had been the only thing between the world's end. He frowned. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Urameshi! Mr. Urameshi!" George called, dodging the other bodies as he ran through the chaotic office. Stopping only when he reached the boy, leaning on his blue knees and taking a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Master Koenma wants to see you in his office right away!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course he does. That toddler always wants something from me." He grumbled, following the ogre willingly. Despite his complaints, in truth a good part of him was extremely curious about was going on. He hadn't really been involved with anything that the toddler would be interested in . . . other than helping - oh. He helped Kagome, the girl that practically blew up. "Shit, this is going to be interesting."

"What's that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing George. Let's just get this over with." He said, brushing past the blue ogre and to the massive doors, knowing full well that Koenma would be waiting readily behind them.

He wasn't disappointed.

The doors opened by an unseen force, as if magic. Then again, considering where he was it wouldn't be entirely too surprising if it _was_ by magic. Koenma's office was a heavy contrast to what was going on in the rest of the building - no papers flying, ogres running and tripping all over themselves, no spilt coffee or tipped desks. Just Koenma in his big chair, his head in his hands and a blanket of silence surrounding him. It was unnerving to say the least; the toddler didn't even have his beloved pacifier in his mouth . . . it was sitting on the desk next to his elbow. Yusuke felt his jaw tighten. He didn't even know the toddler could take out the pacifier without blowing something up. This definitely was not good.

But ever the one to make his presence known, and never one to let a disturbing situation ruin this opportunity to tease his old boss, he spoke up. "So, the toddler's finally grown up enough to let go of his wittle pacifier. How cute." Put out the bait . . .

Koenma jumped, obviously not noticing them earlier, and immediately shoved his beloved blue pacifier back into his mouth, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Damn you Yusuke! Only you could make a joke like that in such a serious situation!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his tiny chest and glaring the man in front of him. "All of Spirit World is in chaos! It is definitely no time to joke!" He pointed at the heavy wooden chair on the other side of his desk. "Now sit!"

Yusuke scowled, his pride screaming at him to keep standing just to show the toddler that Urameshi Yusuke no longer took orders from anyone in the Spirit Realm. But the deadly seriousness in Koenma's eyes made him think better of it. Annoying as hell or not, he had some serious information that he may, or may not want to know. He sat down. "So spit it out toddler, I don't have all day."

The younger looking boy sighed, rubbing his temple. "Fine, I'll get to the point. A huge blast of pure spiritual energy went off last night - there's only one miko who has that much power." His eyes grew grave. "And that certain miko happens to be extremely important. And her letting off that much energy must mean that she attacked by something terribly strong. We know she's not dead, if she was her spirit would passed through the gates. What we're afraid of is that she was kidnapped . . . and that could be very, _very_ dangerous for all three worlds." He let another sigh pass his lips. "Unfortunately you happen to be the best we have Yusuke, we need you to find her and (preferably) kill her kidnapper. But most importantly, just get her out of - why are you laughing? This is serious!"

Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer if he tried, he laughed long and hard. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes as he clutched his stomach, completely ignoring the young ruler's ranting. Finally his laughter died down and he wiped away the teary liquid that built up under his eye. "Oh boy, that's just damn funny."

Koenma's face was flaming, his tiny fists clenched on the table as he ground his teeth. "And _what_ is so funny about the girl -"

"Kagome." He corrected, his voice even.

"Yes! Now what -" Something in the demi god's head clicked, and his eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Yusuke smirked, polishing his nails against his green suit. His eyes snapped to meet his. "Kagome, that's her name. Kagome Higarashi." At Koenma's stunned look he laughed. "I found her last night after the blast - I brought her to Genkai's."

Little fists slammed on the desk with a loud thud. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!" He turned to George, who was relaxing by the door, not listening to a word that was said. "OGRE!"

George jumped, saluting his boss nervously. "Y-yes Sir Koenma?" A bead of sweat ran down his stiff neck.

"Go tell everyone that the crisis is over and to start cleaning up the mess they made out there!"

"Y-Yes sir!" George immediately dropped the salute and barreled out the doors, yelling as he ran through the office. "WE ARE NO LONGER IN THE RED ZONE! I REPEAT! WE ARE NO LONGER IN THE RED ZONE! GO BACK TO YOUR STATIONS AND - " The rest was lost as the giant doors swung shut, leaving the room in silence.

Koenma laid his head on cool surface of the desk and sighed. His father would kill him if he found out that all this chaos was for nothing. He cracked an eye open to look at the spirit detective, not at all surprised to see that amused smirk still plastered on his face. He frowned - _finding_ Kagome had only been one of his problems that evening . . . the task he was dreading most was yet to come.

"You said she was important. Why?"

Koenma's head snapped up. He had been to lost in thought to even see Yusuke's drastic change of mood. Suddenly the ex-spirit detective was gravely serious, with even a touch of concern reflecting in his eyes. He fidgeted in his chair. "I think . . . it might be better if she told you herself."

His eyebrow rose. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I, quite frankly, don't think it's in my best interest to tell you at this point." A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. All he could think about was how he REALLY didn't want to be the one to tell him the news . . . what would be the best way to delay the inevitable?

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, but he didn't complain like Koenma though he would. Instead he simply stood up, straightened his jacket, and headed for the door. "Fine, I'll go ask her right now then."

Koenma watched his retreating back. He entertained the thought of just letting him go so that he wouldn't have to tell him. But his conscience screamed that it was wrong - that the boy had a right to know. And so, before he could give himself a moment to rethink it, he called out to him. "Yusuke, wait." He sighed. "There's more that I have to tell you . . ."

He looked skeptical, but walked back to his seat and sat down. "So are you going to tell me after all toddler? Because, just so you know, I'll find out either way."

Koenma didn't have enough good humor left in him to roll his eyes at his employee's cocky attitude. "Yusuke . . . everyone's spirit energy has their own unique code -"

Yusuke, now curious, rose his eyebrow. "Like DNA." It was a statement, not a question. He already understood that spirit energy was unique to everyone.

Koenma jumped up on his seat, pointing enthusiastically. "YES! _Exactly_ like DNA! You see, like DNA we share certain strands with people that are related to us! Like I have half of my father's DNA, so naturally my spirit energy also matches half of my father's -" He was going into a nervous ramble, delaying as he jumped up and paced on his desk. Damn it, he really didn't want to be the one to tell him this . . . "We can read spirit energy like we can DNA, we can tell if someone is related to someone just by comparing the structure of -"

Yusuke was getting impatient, the seconds were ticking and he still had a promise to uphold. "Look, I don't need you to brush up on my biology ok? I know about DNA and all that shit. Just get to the point, I don't have all day to just sit around and listen to you ramble about crap I already know."

His feet stopped pacing, and the room became gravely silent as he stared at the far wall - building up his courage and mentally seeking the easiest way to phrase what needed to be said. But no matter how we arranged the words they still seemed to blunt, not at all gentle enough to make it less of a shock . . .

Koenma sighed, his features dangerously soft as he turned to the former spirit detective - a man he considered a friend. "We analyzed the data of the blast from last night and we were able to get a "DNA" sample from it."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So?"

Another sigh. "Yusuke . . . half of Kagome's spirit energy data matches with yours . . . and your fathers."

The room was silent as the information was digested, but Yusuke still looked confused.

"Yusuke . . . Kagome's your half-sister . . ."

(:)(A)(:)

I'd give you an excuse as to why this chapter is so late and so short - but it would be wrong of me. Some of these past few weeks I've had absolutely no time to work on this, but others I had plenty. I was simply too lazy and too uninspired to pick up my laptop and write.

Also, my mind has been lingering on another story idea - an original this time. I do believe I will take it up in hopes of publishing it. I would tell you that this will in no way effect this fics progress but once again, it would be wrong of me. If I DO take it up before this is finished then I'm not sure what will happen . . . I will definitely try to make this first priority since I have such dedicated readers. But some days the lack of inspiration for this fic is just too much. But don't fret. I don't plan on giving up any time soon.

Also, I have agreed to finish Sangre de Sacrificio, some of you may have read it. Hopefully I can find the inspiration to finish that as well. But we'll see. I may have to back out of the deal.

Deleted scenes can be read in the forum, so do check it out. And feel free to drop a line - I'll respond.

Until next time my dear readers.


	7. Frappuccinos

(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #7  
(:)(A)(:)

She knew immediately that something was off - the only time Yusuke was quiet was when something was terribly wrong. And the only time he had that stupid, dumb look on his face was when he learned something shocking. At first Genkai thought that perhaps he had simply learned the importance of the young woman he saved, but that thought was quickly dismissed. Yusuke wouldn't be made silent by such a piece of information. Her second thought was that he knew about the said woman being, not only pregnant, but pregnant with a hanyou. But once again, the ex-spirit detective was that easy to shut up. Her next thought was worrisome . . . could it be that one of their own had perished?

He sat down next to her on the grassy knoll, overlooking the frosted meadow below. She saw the way his eyes immediately became glued to the the girl, who was laughing with Kuwabara at the forest edge. If the carrot top's wild gestures were any indication, he was telling her about another one of his heroic adventures. The older woman remained silent, her years of experience telling her that her prodigy would speak when he was ready.

And so they remained sitting, allowing the morning chill to kiss their faces while the miko's laughter to tinkered in their ears.

He gave a sigh, the lung full of air coming out as a cloud of fog before disappearing all together. "Genkai . . . I need to talk to you."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I know."

Another moment of silence and a vanishing cloud. "I just - uhg damn it!" His shock was turning into frustration and he held his head between his knees, his hands tangled in his gelled air. He took a deep, calming breath and slowly his grip on his own head loosened and his voice softened. "Did you find anything out?"

Genkai followed his gaze, not surprised when it landed on the young woman. "Yes actually. Though I'm uncertain as to how we can fix the situation." At his curious look she continued. "It seems that last night's outburst was a result of conflicting energies - "

"What conflicting energies? There's nothing to conflict."

"That's what I thought at first. But it seems that is not the case. Her husband was a demon - that makes her child a hanyou. When she summoned her miko last night her child's youki rebelled against it." She looked at him fully, not surprised to see his shocked expression. "The only way to balance out the energies is to find her husband."

Yusuke stared at the wet grass between his feet, a worried frown marring his features. "Why only the husband?"

"Because her miko would only let _his_ in. It would attack any one else's." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen. If she has another outburst like that. . . there's a good chance she'll lose the baby."

His head snapped like a rubber band, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. His lips fluttered for a moment, searching for words. Only one came out. "Fuck." His hands once again found themselves entangled in his hair while he racked his brain for answers. Finding none he turned to Genkai in desperation. "Her husband's dead - there has to be another way."

The older woman only shook her head sympathetically. "The only other way would be if she had a relative with demon blood. And all of her relatives are human - I already asked. You could try taking her to the Demon World, being around so much demonic energy may help a bit. But if her miko powers act up it would end badly."

Yusuke remained silent, staring out across the meadow to where his secret sister was slowly walking back towards the house, Kuwabara clumsily trying to help the pregnant woman around the unsure ground as he boasted. His eyes hardened and he stood up with new found determination. He looked down at his old friend and mentor. "How much demonic blood does this relative need?"

Confused, Genkai furrowed her eyebrows. "It doesn't matter . . . as long as they have enough youki to help stabilize her. But as I said, her entire family is human. There isn't any one who fits the bill. I'm sorry Yusuke."

He smirked. "Would I have enough?"

"Enough what?"

"Youki."

She frowned. "More than enough, but that's not the point dimwit."

His smirk softened into a soft smile. "I know what the point is Grandma, but you're wrong . . . she does have one living relative with demonic blood." He looked away from her then and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets as he looked up to the sky. "I just found out this morning - Koenma checked the "DNA" of the blast of miko energy she gave last night and found that half of her genetics match mine. We had the same dad."

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement, but her relief outweighed her shock and she chuckled. "What a small world. That must be why you were turned into your demon form last night - her miko recognized you as someone that could restore the balance." She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Amazing. I'm sure she'll be shocked when you tell her."

"I'm not going to."

_That_ shocked her. "Why not?" Her mind instantly went to Hiei and his little secret. "Don't be a dumb ass. I've only known that girl for a few hours and I know that she would have no problems accepting you as her brother."

Instantly knowing what, or rather _who_, she was referring to, he shook his head. "This isn't the same situation as Hiei's, Grandma." He rubbed his temple with one hand. "This morning I told her about my ass hole of a father - how can I go and tell her that the dad that loved and took care of her was the same bastard that left me for dead?" He shook his head. "I may not be the nicest guy, but I'm not that big of an asshole."

She allowed another moment of silence to pass between them before she too stood up, looking towards the house. "Then what do you plan to do?"

He kicked a pebble with the toe of his shoe, watching as it bounced down the hill. "I can't be her brother." He looked the older woman in the eye. "But I can be her friend." His eyes wandered from her face to the horizon behind her. "That's all she really needs."

Genkai shook her head, but kept silent. Yusuke was stubborn and wouldn't be brought to senses by anything she said. She turned slowly on her heel and took a step towards her home before pausing, throwing a warning over her shoulder. "This is going to effect everything you know."

Yusuke nodded, his eyes hardened by his deep determination. "I know." A halfhearted smirk engaged his lips. "But everything has to change sometime or another . . . isn't that right Grandma?" 

She didn't answer. Instead she continued where she left off - one foot in front of the other. Her mind ensnared in thought. '_Oh Yusuke. Some secrets should simply not be kept."_

(:)(A)(:)

"So then, I fell to the ground really hard!" At Kagome's surprised gasp he hurried on. "Oh don't worry! The Great Kuwabara has skin like armor! It didn't hurt at all!" He said proudly.

Kagome giggled behind her hand, silently noticing the scrapes and bruises on his arms and elbows. It was obvious that he was anything _but_ the indestructible Kuwabara that he claimed he was. Though his heroic charade amused her, bringing a much needed smile and a much appreciated distraction. She humored him and went along with his story. "Well that's good - but what about the cat? Surely you didn't leave it there!"

He immediately jolted out of his seat, one hand slamming on the kitchen table while the other placed itself passionately over the young man's heart with a dull thump. "Of course not!! The Great Kuwabara would never leave an innocent little kitty behind!"

Kagome, though startled by his robust passion, admired him greatly for it. Though she was fairly certain that the majority of his stories were slightly twisted, and that he was most likely just trying to show off for her, she basked in the happy waves he radiated and was warmed by his constant attempts to make her smile. And he seemed enthused to simply have an attentive audience. "So did you go back up there to save it then?" She asked as if talking to a young boy, her voice tinted with her amusement. She couldn't help it - Kuwabara just held that childish exuberance. Always with those goofy smiles and big-hearted laughs that could fill any cold room with warmth. Yes, The Great Kazuma Kuwabara had already made himself a little home in her heart and she couldn't easily deny him her attention. Already he had made himself a dear friend and she found herself disappointed when she found out that he went to a different high school, but consoled herself in that she was likely to see him again due to his and Yusuke's close friendship.

Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck, a merry blush on his cheeks. "Naw, by the time I got up he had already got himself down." He laughed, and Kagome reveled in the way it seemed to shake the very room. "I guess should know by now that cats are too smart to get themselves into situations they can't get out of."

She graced him with a kind smile. "Well even so, it's still very good of you to try and save it!" Her smile widened and she leaned over the table as much as her pregnant belly would allow. "After all, it's the thought that counts! Right?!"

Her enthusiasm, like his own, was contagious and his embarrassment was instantly replaced with delight. "Yeah! You're right!" He let loose a booming laugh, overjoyed to simply have someone to listen and laugh with. 

That's how Yusuke found them - both smiling and laughing over mugs of hot cocoa. Despite is distilled mood, he couldn't help but smile as he leaned on the door frame looking in. It was Kuwabara who faced the door and the first to notice the other man's presence. Though it hardly seemed possible, Kuwabara's smile became even bigger.

"Hey! Look who it is!" He pulled out a chair next to him and motioned for him to sit. "Come join the party!" 

The other man said nothing, but instead watched as Kagome's head turned toward him. Watched as her expression changed from curiosity to genuine happiness when she saw it was him that Kuwabara spoke to. And though he didn't let it show, the simple action warmed him and his taunt muscles relaxed fluidly.

"You're back!" Her welcoming smile changed to that of a sly one. "Now was it really that bad? I'm sure you learned something since you didn't storm in here."

Yusuke chuckled, but it was dry in his throat. "Seeing the toddler is always that bad. And actually he sent me all the way back to you to answer my questions."

Kazuma's interest was immediately perked. "You saw Koenma today?" A smile bloomed on his face and he shook his head. "You aren't up to your old ways are you Yusuke? Keiko will kill you if you don't graduate. " His laughter intensified when Yusuke grumbled.

"Psh. The damn toddler called me in because it was an "emergency". What a load of crap that turned out to be." He inclined his head toward Kagome, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Turns out it's all Kagome's fault."

The accused squeaked. "Me?! What did I do?!"

He frowned, eyeing her seriously. "That's what I want to know." When she still looked confused he continued. "Koenma was freaking out after that blast - he thought you were kidnapped." He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Apparently you're someone important?" He smirked. "So I'm cashing in my question."

"Me? Important?" Suddenly she laughed. "Hardly. I mean, I suppose I _was_ but that's over now." She rubbed her swollen stomach tenderly. "I'm just a normal girl with an abnormal past." She hoped that Yusuke would just let it drop, and yet, at the same time she knew better.

"Well . . . then why _were_ you important."

She chewed her lip as she gazed up at him through thick lashes in contemplation. "I - I don't know if I should tell you." She immediately regretted her words when she saw a flicker of hurt in his dark eyes and she quickly rushed to explain. "Please understand." She fingered her ring self consciously. "It's . . . a burden really." Her eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't place. "And I've already placed it on too many people . . . " She looked down at her ring, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she marveled its beauty. "It's taken too many people." She tore her gaze from the infinite blue to stare into chocolate brown. "I won't let it take any one else."

Kuwabara, who had be uncharacteristically silent during the conversation, chuckled before his friend could protest her logic. "You know Yusuke won't leave you in peace until you tell him." He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Besides - if he doesn't force it from you he'll force it from Koenma. So either way we'll know."

She only bit her lip and shook her head in apology. Silently staring at her glossy reflection on the surface of her ring

Yusuke would have continued his questioning with the ruthless abandon in which he pursued all things if it hadn't been for the pained grimace on her face and the single tear stubbornly clinging to the corner of her eye. With guilt gripping his heart, and the ever present curiosity gnawing at his brain, he sighed and caught his friends eye. "Hey Kuwabara, can you give us a few minutes?"

The large boy looked between the two of them almost suspiciously before getting out of his seat with a frown. "Sure, Genkai would probably like some company any way." He stated, laying a large hand on his friends shoulder as he stopped next to him, whispering his quiet advice into his ear. "Just don't push too hard Yusuke."

Yusuke gave a serious nod. "Wasn't planning on it."

Kuwabara gave a small smile of approval and encouragement before removing his hand and walking out the door, leaving the two of them completely alone in the suddenly small kitchen.

He allowed another moment of stifling silence to pass before he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. Crouching in front of her so that they were at eye level, instantly noticing the way her fingers attentively fiddled with the ring on her left hand. Yusuke wasn't usually a very perceptive man, so the fact that seeing her do something as little as fiddling with a ring would give him such insight to her thoughts astounded him. He wondered quietly to himself if it had anything to the secret bond they shared. "Hey." He lifted her chin gently, pained to see that stubborn tear finally roll down her cheek and drip off her chin. "Does this . . . have anything to do with your husband's death?"

Her surprise showed on her face and she nodded slowly, sniffing and wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want you to know. Really it isn't. I just . . . I can't tell you." The words seemed to depress her more and she hiccuped and she tried to give him a watery smile. "I just don't have the strength yet . . . I'm sorry."

He nodded, reigning in his curiosity with an iron will. "That's ok. I'll just go back to the Spirit World later today and ask Koenma - you don't have to be the one to tell me."

She surprised him by shaking her head. "No." Another tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away with a closed fist. "Don't make another trip all the way back there just for that - it's easy to see you don't like going." His indignant snort confirmed her statement. "Just ask Inuyasha when he gets back, he'll tell you."

He gave her a skeptical look that immediately prompted a watery laugh from her. "I told you, Inuyasha just talks big. As long as he believes your on our side and that I'm all right with it, he'll tell you."

"Psh." Gently he wiped the last remaining tear from the corner of her eye, a frown pulling on his lips. "Let's just hope he doesn't try to bite my head off when he finds out about you crying for starters."

Her laughter rang through the kitchen like chimes, completely void of any lingering sadness. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'll protect you."

He rolled his eyes, like he was the one needing protecting. But he smiled all the same. "I could take him with one hand behind my back." He poked her swollen stomach with an incriminating finger, his smile replaced with a worried frown. "Besides, you need to worry about protecting yourself at the moment - did Genkai explain everything to you?"

Her happy mood ruined, she chewed her bottom lip in nervous habit. "She only told me that the energies were conflicting - she didn't want to tell me anything else until you got home." She clasped her hands in her lap as Yusuke pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "Is, is it really bad?"

Yusuke knew the solemn look on his face must be less than encouraging, but he had to make her understand the seriousness of the situation. "Last night . . . if I hadn't come when I did . . . there would have been a good chance that you would have lost the baby." She inhaled sharply and he prepared himself to twist the truth for her. "For some reason my youki is compatible with you - that's why I turned into my demon form last night. Your miko recognized me as someone who could restore the balance."

Her voice was quiet, and he had to lean forward to understand her. "What should I do?"

He exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Me and Grandma talked about it . . . we think it would be best if you stayed here until the baby is born."

Kagome's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Here?" She shook her head. "Yusuke, how am I suppose to get to school? And work!? No offense, but this is the middle of no where."

It was Yusuke's turn to be nervous as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs, casting the woman a pleading look. "Look, it's not for that long - "

She held up her hand, immediately silencing him. Her face frozen with shock. "You can't be serious . . . Yusuke, I can't stay here! I have school - work!"

Gently, he took her hands, wincing when she snapped them back. "You don't have to worry about school - Genkai agreed to home school you."

"And work?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you, but I have a baby on the way - I NEED money."

The chair's wooden legs screeched across the floor before crashing into the wall behind him. "Well you probably won't have a baby to pay for if you don't fucking listen to us!" He snapped, his body towering over hers. With her sharp intake of breath as his only answer, he relaxed rubbing the back of his neck. He had probably delivered the statement a little too harshly for a soon-to-be-mother's ears.

He crouched in front of her, taking her small hands in his once more. He didn't like how pale she had become, or how her fingers felt like ice in his warm palms. "Look, I know that this isn't what you want - but it's the best we can do." When she didn't respond he sighed, giving her a halfhearted smirk. "If it makes you feel better I'll be staying with you in the middle of nowhere."

She shook her head, not meeting his eyes. "I couldn't let you do that - you have a life too."

He shrugged. "Ya, well. Home schooling is probably the best option for me any way . . . I got several classes I need to make up before I can graduate."

Blue eyes lifted to meet his. "But what about my job? I - I need money Yusuke."

Gently, he removed his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear; trying to ignore confused look she gave him when he did so. "We'll figure it out. But you'll always be welcome here, even after the baby's born. So don't don't worry about it." He gave her a smirk and tapped her stomach. "I hear it's bad to worry when your pregnant."

She couldn't help but give him a small smile in return, though it was still tinged with sadness. "Thank you, but that really isn't an offer you can give - this IS Genkai's home after all."

Getting up and stretching, he laughed. "Wrong-o. Genkai gave this place to me an a few friends about a year ago." He gave her a playful wink. "We just let her live here."

Her lips turned up into a smile and she looked and her hands clasped in her lap. "I suppose I can't refuse?"

His response was quick. "Hell no."

She sighed in defeat.

(:)(A)(:)

It wasn't that Kurama didn't like working early Saturday mornings at the little coffee shop - normally he actually rather enjoyed it. No one was up and about the way they were on weekdays; the only people out were people who wanted to be, and the result was that he had virtually no crabby customers. No pointed fingers and angry shouts, no out-the-door lines and cramped conditions. Only the blissful silence of an empty shop.

Except the silence was less than comforting this morning - in fact, it was safe to say it was absolute hell. He desperately needed something to keep his mind busy, to distract him from the memory of last night's failure. But it was Saturday, and all the angry, irritated, distracting customers were at home.

"Excuse me young lad, are you all right?"

Kurama jumped, staring at elderly man in front of him before he remembered where he was. His cheeks took on the slightest shade of pink and he immediately gave a small bow. "I apologize Sir, I'm afraid I was lost in thought. What can I get for you?"

The old man gave him a suspicious look, causing the young man before him to smile nervously. Then he gave a wide, wrinkly grin. "Women trouble eh?"

The red head jumped, his emerald eyes widening. "Sir, I -"

He whacked his cane on the counter, efficiently cutting the younger man off. "Don't try to deny it lad, I've seen the likes of you too many a time." The walking stick stayed in place and the man stared over his thick rimmed glasses with dark, serious eyes. "You young people think you can hide these types of things from old men like me, but let me tell you something - you can't." He retrieved his cane off the counter and straightened his tie. "Now I'll have a large caramel frappuccino with a dollop of whipped cream and a good dose of company."

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed. "Sir?"

"Don't give me that look boy. I know damn well it's a froofy, girlie drink but you know what? So is your hair, so get to making my order so we can start talking about this woman of yours."

Green eyes widened in surprise at the old man's demands before he composed himself. Looking around the store he gave an amused smile. It was empty. Maybe this old coot could provide him with some entertainment this morning. "Of course sir."

He huffed. "Good." The man pointed his sleek cane in the general direction of a booth. "I'll be over there, don't keep this old man waiting too long - whoever said patience comes with age was full of manure."

Once again, Kurama merely smiled and replied with a 'of course sir' as he grabbed one of the large plastic cups. It didn't take long for him to make the order and he was filling the top with whipped cream, putting in a little extra just for his special customer.

He needn't have bothered.

"Are you trying to clog my arteries? I said a dollop, not a mountains worth." He shook his head. "I swear, young people never listen."

Kurama could feel a bead of sweat drip from his temple. "I'm sorry sir - most people like the extra whipped cream. I just assumed -"

The frappuccino was instantly slammed onto the table, the cold liquid sloshing over the rim and onto the table, creating a muddy pool with flecks of whipped cream floating lazily on the previously clean surface. "You should never assume anything!" He pointed an accusing finger at the young man across from him. "You young people assume everything - that's why you all get in car wrecks and what not - you think your god damn invincible.î He took a sip of his tousled beverage with wrinkled scowl before continuing. ìWell you aren't.î

The red head couldn't help the bitter smile that came to his lips. "Trust me sir, I know I'm anything _but_ invincible."

Dark eyes regarded him skeptically, and Kurama couldn't help but notice how owl-like the elder man was. His large, round head was completely bald with the exception of a few stubborn white hairs sticking up like a picket fence, and his large, thick framed glasses magnifying his already large eyes.

Mr. Fukuro, as Kurama had silently named him, gave an indignant snort before gulping down another mouthful of his beverage. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. Most young people don't appreciate life enough." He waved his hand and leaned back into the booth comfortably. "Now why don't you tell me about this woman of yours?"

"I'm afraid it's hard to explain sir . . . I don't really _have_ a woman." He stated nervously, hoping beyond hope that the old man would get the hint and let the subject drop.

"Nonsense, there's a women - I can see it in your eyes. Now speak up before I bash your head in with my cane!" He waved said object in his face threateningly.

Kurama coughed in his hand. "Sir, I -" The old man glared at him, one hand reaching for his cane. He sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen her. Years." 'Centuries', his mind immediately corrected. "I don't even know where to find her."

Mr. Fukuro nodded solemnly. "She moved away did she? And she didn't give you a phone number?" He tsked disapprovingly. "You should move on lad, no glory in chasing after a woman that doesn't want you."

He shook his head softly, staring down at the creamy puddle next to his hand in concentration. "It wasn't like that." He confessed, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "We were just - separated. It was out of our control . . . " A sigh passed his lips, soft and wanting, before he grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and proceeded to wipe up muddy puddle.

The man watched in silent interest as the napkin quickly soaked up his mess. He took another sip. "How long?"

Eyes clouding over, he answered honestly. "Too long."

He allowed another pause of silence before he spoke. "What was the young woman's name?"

Kurama's frown deepened. Unknown by his new friend, that very question had been gnawing at his heart for years. And like a monster, it gave a painful squeeze when it was reminded of his lack of knowledge. "I don't remember." He admitted hoarsely - it seemed the monster had a hold on his vocal cords as well. "I can't even remember her face . . ."

Silently, the older man pushed his plastic cup to the side - no longer interested as he folded his hands together on the table. "My wife died thirty years ago - breast cancer." His eyes glazed over with an emotion Kurama recognized all too well, and he couldn't help but become interested. "It was absurd how in love I was with her. She really was the most obnoxious woman - but I only loved her more for it."

He sighed, giving the young man a sad smile. "I sympathize with you lad, I do. Because after thirty years I can't even remember what her voice sounded like . . . and I'm afraid that her face would be lost to me if it weren't for photos." He shook his head sadly. "It's a terrible thing, being unable to remember everything about the one you love."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

They sat in silence for another moment before Mr. Fukuro slapped his thighs and stood up, brushing off his coat with wrinkled hands. "Well, it's been nice talking to you lad." He gave a two fingered wave before proceeding to shuffle out the door.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he also stood, though remained at the table. "Sir? What about your frappuccino? It's over half full."

Without looking back, Mr. Fukuro waved a hand. "Bah! It's too cold today any way."

And with that he heaved the door open with a grunt before braving the chill. Kurama watched him pop his collar in an effort to ward off winter's chaste kiss before he turned the corner and became lost to his sight. He stared down at the cup with a frosted smile grazing his lips. "I never asked his name . . . "

**(:)(A)(:)**

Fukuro means owl, for all those who wanted to know. At least it does according to Google . . . I should have looked it up in my dictionary but that would mean getting off the couch, which (obviously) was not on my to do list.

Yes, I know I haven't updated in forever. And no I don't really feel that bad about the fact for a couple reasons. 1) I spent my summer living my life. 2) I WARNED every one the last chapter that this was going to happen. And 3) I got more reviews last chapter than any other.

I'm starting to get a feel for the story again (which is good) so I don't predict any tardiness on my part for the next update. BUT I have started college and am taking 13 units. So, who knows. Depends on how that workload works out.

And now, my rant!

To the Anonymous reviewer that goes by Lizz: If I had any plans to discontinue this story I WOULD have put it in my profile - more so, I would have just added another chapter to this story as an author's note. I gave you and everyone else fair warning that this chapter would most likely be late. I would appreciate it if you would review the STORY only, instead of reviewing my tardiness. I know I'm late, I don't need you to tell me that. Furthermore, if clicking a few buttons on your computer everyday is such as waste of your time then just get a bloody account and put this on your story alert. Not that hard sweetie.

Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me, nor does Inuyasha.


	8. Sunsets

_ìAnd everyone must breath, until their dying breath.î - On the Radio, Regina Spektor_

(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Thorn  
Chapter #8  
(:)(A)(:)

By the time he returned the sun had just started to bob on the horizon, lighting up the sky with hues of vibrant reds and oranges. He had never seen a sunset so beautiful, and he made a note to ask Kagome about it later. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was always one to be easily distracted; and as he entered the house his question was immediately replaced with concern. The salty smell of tears still clung to the air, and he had to reign back the urge to go tearing through the house looking for her.

To his right the old floorboard gave a startled groan and Inuyasha swung to face it. He wasn't surprised to see Yusuke standing in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes troubled.

"She's in bed."

The growl died in his throat and his ears swiveled on his head. Sure enough, he could just make out the sound of her breathing. He frowned. "She was crying." The statement held the bite of accusation despite the soft way he said it.

Yusuke's eyes left the hanyou's face to stare in the direction they both knew she was sleeping. "Ya. I asked her something today - she couldn't answer it. It somehow reminded her of her husband."

The hanyou grunted his disapproval but said nothing more before heading for her room. "I'm taking Kagome home. She's got work tomorrow."

Yusuke gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair. "No she doesn't." At the demons questioning look he motioned towards a chair. "Sit down an I'll explain."

Inuyasha didn't like where this was going and he crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I'll stand."

He listened as Yusuke explained the situation, his frown deepening little by little. Though he was extremely worried about her health, if truth be told he was a little relieved by the situation. Kagome had been working herself too hard lately, and any excuse for her to quit work and school was welcome. Even if it meant that a complete stranger would have to be with her constantly, which was a thought he personally found quite unnerving. But by the time he was informed of exactly _what_ question made Kagome cry, his face was set in a full on scowl.

If her reaction was any indication, she was still very much in pain over Youko's death. If she lost the baby . . . she would be devastated. Despite the complications the unborn child had brought, he knew that Kagome already loved it more than life itself. Her child would become her closest connection to her dead mate. If just the thought of his death made her cry, he didn't want to think about how she would react if she lost the baby. Especially so soon after losing _him_. He sighed. He would have to be extra careful with the details he gave, no need to get the girl crying again just because Yusuke let something slip.

He gave a generous glance to the clock, slowly calculating exactly how long they had been talking. He shook his head with a sigh, an hour and forty-five minutes since he arrived. And telling Kagome's story would surely take much longer. He pulled up the chair and began drumming his fingers on the faded table top. When Yusuke followed his lead by taking up the opposite chair he began from the very beginning.

He talked deep into the night, interrupted only a few times by Yusuke. Soon midnight was announced by soft chimes of the kitchen clock, and Inuyasha had only just told the other man of his and Youko's last meeting in the forest.

His ears twitched as he heard the soft rustling of sheets in miko's room and he got up with a sigh. "So long story short, I agreed that it would be the best thing for Kagome's sake and let him go to Naraku." He lowered his eyes to his claws. "But when I found out she was pregnant . . . I couldn't keep it from her any longer. A kid's got the right to know his dad. But by then it was too late . . . he died in her arms."

Yusuke nodded seriously, his question genuinely soft. "What was his name?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Youko didn't have the greatest reputation from what he'd heard, and he didn't need this punk squealing to his boss. "Why do you want to know?"

The other man shrugged, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back in the wooden chair. "Just want to know who to thank." He answered, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Feh. She'll tell you when she's ready." He gave Yusuke a pointed glare, of which the boy ignored completely. "I don't want your dumb ass bringing something up that will remind her - she's got to much to worry about as it is." He sniffed the air, finding traces of fresh tears. "Gotta go."

Surprised by the sudden announcement, Yusuke scrambled out of his chair and stopped him before he could walk off. His words came out as a hushed shout, the last thing he wanted to do was wake up the entire household. "Where are you going? You haven't finished the story! Where's the jewel now? Hey! Answer me!"

He turned back around, face serious. "Kagome's going to wake up soon - she'll want me there when she does." At Yusuke's startled look he growled in annoyance. "Nightmares remember?"

"Oh." He omitted softly, before his voice hardened. "Well just answer my last question."

Inuyasha couldn't help the vibrating growl, annoyed that he was being held up. In the other room Kagome had started to whimper. "Tell you what, you tell me what you didn't fucking say and I'll tell you where that damn jewel is!"

After a shocked pause, Yusuke answered back with a growl of his own, his fists clenched and jaw tight. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to fucking lie to me asshole! I can smell that your hiding something! So fess up!"

The ex spirit detective remained silent, his hard stare met with one of Inuyasha's own. Finally the half demon shattered the silence with an indignant snort.

"Keh, that's what I thought." And with that he continued on his way.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha stopped, looking over his shoulder expectantly, oddly calm.

With his eyes still ablaze with passion, and his jaw tight, Yusuke continued. "She's my half sister - I found out this morning."

The dog demon's eyes widened before narrowing in what could be viewed as annoyance. Though for once his agitation was directed at himself instead of the man across the room. "Well that explains why you smell like her." He gave a humorous laugh and stuffed his hands in his red sleeves, meeting the other man's gaze steadily. "The jewel is in the past most of the time - if there is any sign of demons I bring it back to this time." He gave an indecent snort. "There, you got your answers and I got mine." He started to go to Kagome before he was stopped once again.

"Where is it now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fuck, do you ever shut up? It's in the past. Can I go now? Kagome needs me."

Yusuke smirked in amusement before he grew serious. "One last thing." Pausing to make sure the demon was listening, he continued. His voice deadly serious. "Don't tell Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at the man in confusion. "You haven't told her?" When the answer was negative he shook his head. A million questions ran through is mind, but one stood out boldly. _Why?_ His lips parted to ask but the sound of choked gasps in the other room alerted him to the fact that Kagome had finally woken up. She needed him. By the concerned look on Yusuke's face, Inuyasha knew he must have heard it as well. Pressed on time he nodded with a grunt and rushed towards the sound of strangled sobs. But he didn't miss the way the spirit detective's shoulders sagged in relief.

(:)(A)(:)

Keiko was worried. It wasn't like Yusuke to not at least _try_ to contact her after they've had a fight . . . she had been expecting to hear the soft raps on her door all day - her window even. But now it was midnight, and even though she knew that he would never come at such a late hour, she still held onto the hope.

She grumbled into her pillow and pulled the heavy pink comforter more securely over her shoulders, determined to replace her worry with annoyance. "What's that jerk thinking? Letting me worry like this . . . and when I have to help father with the restaurant tomorrow morning too!" She huffed, an annoyed pout set on her lips. "Insensitive jerk. Don't know what I see in him."

The thought caused the harsh ridges in her eyes to soften, and the pucker of her lips to turn into a frown. Anger once again forgotten, she looked out the window longingly. "Oh Yusuke . . . you had better be safe."

"Oh he's fine!" A familiar voice bubbled from the center of the room. "Quite well actually."

Keiko shot up, and seeing her favorite ferry girl sitting on her oar, let huge smile spread over her face. She threw off her covers and abandoned the warmth of her bed. "Botan! I'm so glad to see you!" She grabbed the one of girl's hands and pulled softly. "Please! Sit down an tell me what's happened!"

Botan giggled behind her hand, allowing the younger girl to drag her off her oar and to the edge of her bed, leaning her mode of transportation against the wall. "I _was_ sitting silly!"

Keiko rolled her eyes pleasantly, tucking her feet under her and leaning forward in anticipation. Her soft voice tinged with eager concern. "Tell me, where is Yusuke?"

She waved a hand. "He's at Genkai's." Seeing the worried look on the high school girl's face, she laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not a mission - well. I suppose it is sort of . . . but not the kind you're thinking about!" She babbled comfortingly.

Her head tilted, and she gave the ferry girl a thoroughly confused look. "Well what's the mission then?"

With a finger to her chin, Botan answered with another question. "If I recall, Yusuke said you knew Kagome. Is that right?"

"Yes - we have a few classes together." Her lips turned into a worried frown. "She's all right . . . right?"

Botan gave her a full smile and patted the other girl on the head. "Oh yes! Don't worry!" Her hand retreated to point her finger knowingly. "Turns out the problem is that she's a miko and her child's is - well, will be . . . is?" She shook her head. "Any way, her child will be/is a half demon. So the energies are conflicting."

Her hands fisted in her blue kitten theme pajama pants, her mouth set in a stubborn line as she shook her head vigorously. "No, that can't be the Kagome I know - she knows nothing about demons!" She argued, frowning. Confident that Botan was speaking of an entirely different girl, she pointed to one of her eyes. "Does she have blue eyes?"

"Oh yes! Aren't they amazing!? Such a strange color for someone Japanese to have!" She swooned, naive to the fact that the question was asked for the purpose of proving her wrong.

Stunned, Keiko shook her head once again - slowly this time, still holding on to her denial. "Botan - your eyes are pink." She stated evenly, her mind still numb from the information she had just received. Blue was a very uncommon eye color in Japan . . .

Botan huffed. "That's different! Grim reapers can have whatever eye color they want!" She stated, sticking her tongue out. "I meant it was strange for _mortals_ to have such an eye color!"

Her mouth lifted at the corners, though only slightly. "What about Kurama?" She inquired, remembering the intense green that Yusuke's previous partner sported gracefully.

"Demonic soul, duh!" She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, forgot that little detail." She admitted, looking down at her hands before looking back up at the pink-eyed woman. By now her mind had fully digested the fact that Botan's Kagome was indeed her own as well. Kagome was an uncommon name in itself; to be paired with a feature as rare as blue eyes left no room for her to (logically) argue that it was another woman. And now that she took Botan's information as truth, a much more serious issue weighed heavily on her heart. "So, what does this all have to do with Yusuke?" She finally asked.

Botan winked a knowing smile on her lips. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. Can't keep your mind of Yusuke for long, ne?"

Keiko blushed at her teasing, her hands once again fisting in her lap. "Botan!" She whined, clearly wanting the conversation to be under way - and the merciless teasing to cease.

With a smile and an unruffled wave of her hand, Botan gave into her pleading. "Oh all right!" She allowed the girl to mumble a small thank you under her breath before continuing. "As I said, she's a miko and her child will be/is a half demon. Being opposite in nature, her pure spirit energy is conflicting with the baby's growing youki." Botan shrugged. "It isn't such a big deal. Yusuke just needs to stay with her to help balance out the energy so no one gets hurt."

Keiko frowned, suddenly not liking the way the discussion was going. "For how long?"

With a noncommiting shrug, she answered. "Till the baby is born. Once they are separated it should be fine."

The frown deepened and a wrinkle appeared between her eyes. "But . . . he doesn't have to be with her all the time . . . right?"

Already knowing where the brunette's thoughts were heading, Botan smiled nervously. "I'm afraid so."

Keiko's eyes flamed. "But he has to go to school! How will he graduate if he skips for the next three months!" She got off the bed and paced around her room, her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke. "There has to be someone else that can do it - someone who's future doesn't rely on the next three months!"

Botan cowered, well aware of dangerous sparks that were flying off the disgruntled girl. She gave a nervous laugh and tried to wave off the girl's worries with a wave of her hand. "Genkai is going to home school both him and Kagome . . . so they'll both still be able to graduate." She gave her an apologetic smile, hoping that it might ease the impact of her next statement. "And there is no one else . . . Yusuke is the only one who's energy is compatible with Kagome's."

Keiko's pacing stopped, and she stared at the floor as she processed the information. Absently chewing on her bottom lip, before turning back to her immortal friend. "The only one? Are you sure." At the girl's soft nod, she frowned and resumed her pacing with less fervor. "What . . . what would happen if Yusuke didn't stay with her . . . what would happen?"

She remained uncharacteristically quiet, causing the other girl to stop her pacing At her curious frown, Botan gave a sad smile - her eyes weighed down with worry. "If he left her right now, probably nothing . . . but as the baby grows so will its youki, give it another month and Yusuke leaving would mean Kagome losing the baby."

Keiko winced, suddenly ashamed that she even asked. Of course he wouldn't stay with her without a good reason. Yet despite her guilt, she still felt the twinge of jealousy and she had to remind herself that it was Kagome - a good girl and a wonderful friend. Though it was hard to swallow . . . her boyfriend being with another woman seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day for the next three months. And after she had just got him back from the demon world . . . already they were being split apart. Again.

She sighed, plopping on the bed and running a wavering hand through her hair. "Maybe this is a sign." Seeing Botan tilt her head in inquiry, she sighed. "Never mind." She plastered on a fake smile that could fool no one. " I'm just being melancholy I guess."

Botan nudged the depressed girl with her shoulder, trying to lift her spirits. "Ooh, big word." She joked lightly. But when the only response she received was another fake smile, she sighed. Hugging the girl around the shoulders. "Hey . . . don't be sad. It'll only be for three months . . . and I can take you up there whenever you want! I'll even take you tomorrow if you'd like!"

This time Keiko's smile, though small, was sincere. "Thank you Botan. I'd like that very much."

Botan smiled back. "Any time."

(:)(A)(:)

"You've been distracted lately."

Her statement held no hint of accusation, merely an unspoken question. So Hiei didn't bother entertaining the thought of denying it - Mukuro knew him too well any way. It would be a waste of time and energy to forget that fact. "There have been a few things on my mind. That's all."

Her good eye left his face to stare at the dusty horizon of what she use to call her lands. The sun was casting its usual hazy ripples across the dry earth as it touched the flat, baron earth. Soon it a quarter of it would be eclipsed with with the northeastern territory's dust and dirt. Such a shame that it couldn't stay longer this time of day - it gave the rough tan surface a lovely sheen of burnt orange. "Anything I should be concerned about?"

His nose wrinkled in distaste and he gave an indignant snort. "Hardly."

She trained her eye on him, analyzing his body language carefully. Noticing the stiffness in his shoulders and the deep frown set on his mouth, she raised an eyebrow. People like themselves weren't so easily bothered, so the rigid undertones in his voice only served to magnify her curiosity. "Tell me any way." She ordered lightly, resting her gaze on the desert landscape once more.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he too looked out at the disappearing sun. "I heard from a passing demon that there was a strong surge of miko energy in the human world last night."

Again her eyebrows rose, but her gaze didn't wander. "And?"

He snorted, obviously already tired of speaking on the matter. "A friend has been looking for a miko - that's all."

"And why would Kurama be looking for a priestess?" She asked, genuinely curious. When she caught Hiei's questioning look she gave a mild shrug. "I was informed you went to see him a couple days ago - you have been distracted before today."

A little miffed that one of the other boarder patrols let his absence slip, he scowled. He considered his where abouts a private matter. "Where I go isn't any of your business Mukuro." He stated, his voice hard.

Mukuro chuckled lightly, the soft sound echoing in the large room. "Don't feel insulted Hiei. I wasn't inquiring everyone where you were. One of the men simply brought it up in conversation."

He grumbled under his breath, but accepted her excuse as truth. She was never one to lie about anything anyway. "Hn. Kurama was mated to a miko back when he was Youko. He's been looking for her since he's adopted his new form."

"Ah. Have you informed him of the surge? I'm sure he would be interested." She suggested.

He scowled, the sun's dying rays reflecting off his crimson orbs as the last of it began its final plunge behind the desert horizon. "Hn. I'm sure he felt it for himself. From what I hear, any one with any sense felt it."

"I haven't heard anything about it." She admitted, a small frown on her lips. It was unusual for her to be left in the dark about such matters.

A corner of his mouth lifted into a wry smile, a tooth or two glinting from behind his lip. "Not surprising. You don't usually take much interest in the human world's affairs." 

Her smile matched his then. "I suppose that is true. Perhaps I should take more care to keep myself informed on their world."

"Don't bother." He scoffed. "That fool Koenma has everything covered most of the time." His eyes narrowed distastefully at the thought of the spirit ruler. Stupid fool.

She nodded in agreement. "If you're truly curious, perhaps you should ask him about the surge last night. Perhaps he could give you a lead on this woman you and Kurama are looking for."

"Hn. I already did."

Mukuro's eyes widened fractionally before they softened. It shouldn't surprise her that he had the ability to slip off with out any one's noticing. "When?"

"This morning." He answered. Then, as if reading her mind, he continued. "I wasn't gone long."

She nodded. "Did you find anything out?"

Hiei snorted, as if the idea itself was ridiculous. "The fool didn't give me any useful information." The hard line of his jaw softened, even as his eyes grew sharper. "Though I did find something that was quite surprising."

"And that is?"

"Turns out Yusuke's sister was responsible for the blast."

She frowned. "Urameshi?"

He nodded, a deep frown set on his face.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised by the unexpected news. "I didn't know he had a sister."

"Neither did I." He admitted grudgingly. "He never mentioned her."

He was tired of speaking, she could tell. And so she allowed the conversation to rest peacefully, watching silently as the last rays shone upon the earth before flickering out.

A soft rap on the door shook the silence.

Mentally she sighed, her moment of peace disrupted. "Come in."

One of the lower servants stepped in, his head bowed in respect for both of his higher officers. "Captain Mukuro, Lord Enki is here to speak with you."

She would have smiled if she didn't have a reputation to uphold among the lower officers. "I will be there momentarily. Make sure that the lord is taken care of properly."

The servant gave a gracious bow. "Of course." And then he left, closing the door behind him.

This time she allowed the internal sigh to escape her lips. Despite Lord Enki's pleasant presence, she still didn't wish to leave the peaceful moment - especially to talk about business. But, as ever, she had work to do and responsibilities to upkeep.

She laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder - one of the very few times she had disrupted their general 'no touch rule'. Though he didn't seem to mind too terribly. Instead of giving her the scowl she would have expected he simply raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

She rewarded him with a soft smile. "I too will help your friend find this woman of his. So you may stop allowing it to distract you." And with that said she allowed her hand to slip off his shoulder and made her way to Lord Enki; leaving the hybrid wide-eyed in the dead light.

**(:)(A)(:)**

Woot. I did it. Finished the chapter before October came around. As promised. Well, as promised to some of those who asked about it in their review. I have begun using the reply system and I will continue to from this point on. If I had realized that there was no waiting time between reviews I would have begun sooner. Oh well, stupid me.

I have completed another one shot as some of you may have noticed. Unfortunately it hasn't been as popular as I thought it might. Please check it out! Maybe leave a review . . . T'would be nice . . .

Apparently the whole thread thing isn't working out - I don't blame it. I find the threads myself extremely annoying. So maybe I'll make a thread on Gaia, for all those gains out there. My user name is Gin Petenshi btw, if any one wishes to speak to me via Gaia. I also have a myspace (my friends from Japan sucked me into it after all these years of being a myspace hater). If you want to know the url just pm me.

I had something else to say . . . but I don't remember. Oh well. Guess it wasn't too important. Ah! Wait, I remember. The quote at the top. Iíve been hooked on her music as of late. And possibly addicted to that lyric. I just thought it applied well to the story . . . so I put it there . . . because I have that kind of power. HA! If there are any other phrases/quotes that fascinate me for whatever reason I will probably put it up there as well.

To Lizz: I think you misunderstood. My feelings are no where near hurt, or offended for that matter. Quite frankly I was simply annoyed. And as said, if you don't like "relooking-up this story every few days" get an account (they're free!) and put it on story alert. I'm flattered that you love the story, but harassing me about updating is not the way to go about getting me to update. It may have inspired other writers, but it will only serve to frustrate me - make no mistake. Yes I will bring back the old guy.

And I feel no hatred towards anonymous reviewers - once again I believe you misunderstood. I hate when anonymous reviewers a) flame or b) Use their anonomousity to review five thousand times about updating. Especially since the anonomousity of said reviews restricts me from replying directly. Instead I have to make it a public matter and post it in my author's note just to address it. Furthermore, if the only reason you don't have an account is because you don't write fan fiction that's silly. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of the members on only read. You don't have to be an author to have an account. I welcome your reviews, anonymous or not. I however do NOT welcome comments on my updating habits. So if you could please restrain from doing so I will be much, MUCH happier. Thank you.

I don't own anything - what a shock.


	9. Brothers

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #9  
(:)(A)(:)**

"What are we looking for again?" He asked, bored out of his mind. They had been there since eleven that morning - four hours ago - so Kagome could personally tell her boss that she would be unable to work for him any longer. The old business man had taken it better than expected, though it was obvious by his crestfallen face that he wasn't at all happy about the arrangement. But he graciously let her go, even promising not to mention her lack of two weeks notice to any of her future employers. 

She picked up a little red sweater and ran a finger over the embroidered cartoon Dalmatian on the front, smiling. "Baby clothes." She gave a generous look at the price tag and blanched, immediately putting the apparel back on the rack. "_Affordable_ baby clothes."

Yusuke frowned and shook his head. "Good luck with that."

Kagome sighed, setting another sweater back on the rack - this one blue. "You're probably right," she admitted, though migrated to a new rack any way. "But there has to be _something_ I can afford."

He let the conversation die for a while, before he saw her pick up another sweater. "Why are you looking at winter clothes any way? Aren't you due in June?"

Her shoulders sagged and she put the little coat back. Still too expensive. " I thought I was . . . but with the baby growing so fast I don't honestly know any more."

"Oh," he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I forgot about that."

She laughed freely, giving him a friendly slap on the arm. "Leave it to you and Inuyasha to forget details like that." She let her eyes roam across the rest of the store, and spotted a lovely wooden crib at the far end. She frowned; she hadn't even thought about a crib . . . perhaps her mother still had her old one? She turned to Yusuke hopefully. "What are the chances that we could stop by the shrine before going home?" she asked, hands clasped in the front of her in a pleading gesture. "Please?"

He gave her a startled glance, surprised at how easily she called Genkai's place 'home'. Maybe it was because of that whole shikon deal in the past - she had to have traveled a lot. Maybe she found home to be wherever place she slept at the moment. How strange. He would have taken her as a 'home is where the heart is' type of person. And Genkai's place definitely wasn't any where near where her heart was. From what he'd heard, such a place could only be the shrine her family lived on or that village on the other side of the well.

"You all right?" She asked, her head tilting to the side as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "If it's too much trouble I can go another day. I just figured since we were by the train station . . ." A touch of red crept onto her cheeks as she trailed off. She suddenly felt like she was asking too much. She had already made the poor boy suffer through clothing store after clothing store - for babies no less. Not to mention the disapproving stares from that table of old grandmothers. They must have thought he was the father.

What was she _thinking_? Poor guy was probably chomping at the bit to go back home! Where he wouldn't have to be smothered by cranky old woman and little Dalmatian sweaters! She wanted to slap a hand to her cheek. Honestly, how could she possibly ask him to take even _more_ time out of his day. And what about her family? They would probably jump him the first chance they got! Him being her latest hero and everything. And knowing her grandfather, he had probably already concluded that Yusuke was a demon and slap an offuda on her savior.

His voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Psh. Like I care if we go. I was just wondering why the sudden change of plans."

"Oh," that certainly hadn't been what she was expecting. Wasn't he sick of the baby drama yet? She'd taken her offer in a second if she was in his place. Oh well, give him another week and he'd went running for the hills. She gave him an analytical look over, ignoring his curious gaze. Then again, he _was_ very much like Inuyasha. She'd better place her bet on two weeks.

"I just wanted to see if my mother still has my old baby crib, maybe some clothes - She tends to keep things like that." She tucked a stray lock behind her ear and looked up at him with a bright smile. "Maybe we'll even catch Inuyasha on the way out. He said he was going to go check on everyone today."

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He prodded one of the hung sweaters, watching as it swayed back and forth. For the first time since entering the store he caught a glance at the price tag and flinched. This place was worse than the last one they visited. "How the hell can they price this at thirty dollars? It's not even big enough to wear as a hat!"

Kagome sighed, placing a hand on her swollen stomach with a frown. "Tell me about it. At this rate I might as well just buy some fabric and try to make a baby wardrobe myself - even if I screw it up half the time it would still end up being cheaper." She gave the rack of colorful sweaters a thoughtful stare. "Then again, I suppose I really don't need a whole bunch . . . I could just wrap him up like the women in the past did."

He gave her a strange look. "That's cruel."

"Why?" She asked, her lips pulled into a frown.

"All the other kids will make fun of him!" He shook his head. "The poor kid will have emotional trauma for the rest of his life!"

She laughed, thinking it was a joke. But when she saw his frown deepening little by little the sound died in her throat and she blinked, wide-eyed. "You're serious?!"

He seemed offended. "Of course I am! Why would I joke about something like that!"

She shook her head with a sigh, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Yusuke, I don't think a baby is going to be scarred for the rest of his life just because he lived in a blanket and diapers the first few months of his life."

"Oh." He crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled. "I thought you were talking about wrapping him up in those sissy kimono things forever."

She blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "You know! Those fruity outfits the lords wore back then." His nose wrinkled in distaste. "They looked like women's kimono's with out the obi."

She blinked again. "You mean kyutai sugata?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

She frowned. "I think monks wore those . . . not lords."

"Whatever." He laid a hand on the small of her back and forcefully guided her out of the store despite her protests. "It's time to go any way."

"Hey! I wasn't done looking!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes you were. You just didn't want to leave empty handed." From the corner of his eye he saw her face redden, and felt a victorious smirk creep on the corners of his lips. He was, of course, right.

"So?" She asked in as small voice, a childish pout on her lips.

"So, if you wanna go to your house before heading home then we should leave now. I told Inuyasha I'd get you home before five." He stated, still unrelenting in their steady pace towards the mall exit. 

She blinked owlishly at him, allowing him to steer her through the busy shopping mall. "Since when did you and Inuyasha start making deals?" She poked him gently in the ribs, not surprised when the young man didn't even jump. "If I didn't know better I'd say you boys are starting to become friends."

His nose wrinkled as if he tasted something sour. "Yeah right. Me and dog breath? Please."

The corner of her mouth kicked up into a sly smirk. "I don't know Yusuke, you two seemed very close this morning." She joked, remembering her surprise when they had sat and talked comfortably in each others presence. She nearly had a hernia when Inuyasha passed the other man the orange juice without even a grumbled 'get it yourself'.

Yusuke frowned. "We just reached an understanding is all."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, her head cocked to the side. "What kind of understanding?"

His frown only deepened, and he looked at her seriously for the first time that day. "Inuyasha told me about the jewel and everything."

"Oh . . ." Her eyes widened before she cast them to the floor in an almost nervous gesture. "When?"

"Last night," he admitted, carefully guiding her onto the escalator down. He made sure to be on the step before her - sometime in the last day or two he seemed to have developed a fear of her falling. "You were asleep."

She nodded, knowing he was still watching her from the corner of his eye. As they neared the first floor she found the courage to glance down at him. It felt strange to be the tall one for once, surprisingly empowering. "What do you think?"

He looked over his shoulder to see her fully. Confusion painted on his face. "Huh?"

Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts as best she could considering her growing belly. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Why would you being a time traveler make you crazy?" Realizing how that sounded the moment after it left his mouth, and seeing the flaming light in her eyes, he quickly continued. "And I don't mean that in a sarcastic way - for once." He gently grabbed her elbow to guide her off the last step safely, relieved when she let him without qualm. "I've seen crazier stuff you know."

She sighed, allowing his hand to hover over the small of her back while the other held her hand as she gingerly stepped forward. Since when did he become such a gentleman anyway?

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, half expecting to see her hanyou in his place - knowing that he would have done the exact same thing. But Yusuke was still Yusuke - even if he wasn't acting particularly 'Yusuke-ish' at the moment. Her lips pursed, almost wishing he would be a little rougher with her. Everybody treated her like some kind of glass statue - too fragile to touch. It was starting to get on her nerves. But somehow she didn't think either of them would stop, even _if_ she asked. She resisted the urge to heave another sigh.

"It's just strange I guess." She glanced up at him purposely. "You're the first one in this era, other than my family, to know." She shrugged, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I guess I just expected the worst."

He rolled his eyes. "And me thinking you're crazy is the worst that could happen?"

She gave him a sharp backhand to his stomach, surprised when he actually jumped for once. "It is when I have to live with you breathing down my neck for the next three months."

He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Who knows, you may only be stuck with me for two," he said, remembering how quickly the baby was growing.

Now she rolled her eyes, though a smile settled itself on her lips. "You're right. And hey, maybe I'll get lucky and go into labor right now." She teased.

His eyes widened and his face went white, clearly horrified at the idea. "Don't even joke about that!" Images of the video he was forced to watch in sex education flashed through his mind and he shuddered involuntarily. The one day he had actually gone to class . . .

Seeing his grimace, her lips twisted into a smirk. "What's wrong Yusuke? Your not squeamish are you?"

He opened the exit door open before gently pushing her through. Feeling the cold breeze biting his bare hands, he regretted not having brought something to keep him warmer. He looked at Kagome's bundled form - at least she had come prepared. "Hell ya I am. And if you were a guy you would be too."

She shrugged, looking across the street. Almost immediately, her eye snagged on the golden arches of WacDonalds. Seconds later the smell hit her, and what usually would have had her mouth watering, suddenly had her stomach flipping and bile rising. She covered her mouth and nose hastily with a gloved hand, feeling dry heaves rack her body as she tried to fight the urge to throw up her breakfast.

But her stomach wasn't having it. Leaving Kagome to rush to the corner of the building - where she hoped no one would see - and deposited her breakfast on the cold cement. Sickened by the way the mess steamed in the frigid air, she barely registered the brush of Yusuke's knuckles on her neck as he pulled back her hair as she retched again. "Oh god . . ."

Though slightly worried, Yusuke couldn't help the way his face wrinkled in disgust. "When did you have marshmallows?" He dug into his jacket pocket with a free hand, pulling out the napkin he had saved from his lunch with Keiko a week ago. He examined it closely before deciding that it was definitely clean enough and offered it to her. "Here, take this."

She gladly took it. Wiping the sides of her mouth shakily, her face white. "Can you please not talk about food right now?" She inhaled deeply, a hand resting on her stomach as she tried to calm its heavy rolling; and grimacing at the taste of acid in her mouth. "I don't suppose you have mints or something?"

Realizing that she was done heaving up her breakfast (and whatever else she had eaten) he searched his coat's inside pockets once more. His fingers closed around something rectangular and he pulled it out. "Gum?"

She eyed the yellow packaging suspiciously. "What flavor?"

He frowned. "Juicy fruit."

"No mint?"

He rolled his eyes, holding it out to her. "Look, do you want it or not?"

She had the decency to blush as she realized how picky she was being, gladly taking the offered stick of gum. "Thank you," she mumbled, popping the product in her mouth - sighing as the horrible taste of acid dissipated and her stomach calmed.

He grunted, stuffing a hand in his pocket while the other returned to its place on her back. "You all right?" When she nodded he applied the smallest amount of pressure. "Come on then - before you puke your intestines."

She wrinkled her nose. "Uhg, Yusuke . . ."

Seeing her face turn slightly green, his eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry, um so - to your place. Right."

They walked to the station in silence, Yusuke dutifully steering her through the crowded streets before he could no longer hold back his burning question. "Really though, when did you have marshmallows?"

(:)(A)(:)

"I assume you felt it."

It was a declaration, not an inquiry. Something so typical of Hiei that Kurama would have felt an unbidden smile tug at his lips if it weren't for the topic being addressed. "Of course I did," he said with a sigh, running a troubled hand through his hair. "Who couldn't?"

"Hn." He gave a sidelong glance from his usual place on the windowsill - noticing the heavy bags under the red head's usually bright eyes as he stared down at his school book. He couldn't remember ever seeing the fox look so unkempt. "Then you know it wasn't her."

Another statement, though this one proved to lift his spirits. "No," he said, his eyes round and blinking. "I didn't know. I couldn't get the energy source quick enough to find out." His brow furrowed in his ever present curiosity. "How do you know it wasn't her?"

His shoulders raised in a mild shrug. "I asked Koenma about it." Seeing Kurama's face darken suddenly, he sneered. "Please. Like I would tell that moron it had anything to do with you."

Immediately he relaxed, slumping in his chair even as he felt the bite of guilt gnaw his heart. His eyes softened. "I apologize - I shouldn't have made such assumptions." When Hiei gave nothing other than a small 'hn' Kurama considered himself forgiven. "Though, out of curiosity, what did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I demanded he tell me, and he did."

Kurama chuckled. "After some persuading I'm sure."

A corner of Hiei's mouth lifted in a self-satisfied smirk. "Possibly."

He sighed, looking at his math book before closing it dejectedly. He had the rest of the day to do it - he could finish it later. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." He rubbed his temple, swiveling his chair to face his demonic friend fully. "So what did Koenma say?"

Hiei wrinkled his nose. "Something interesting . . . did you know Yusuke had a sister?"

Kurama started. "No, not at all." His brow furrowed, and he folded his hands in his lap as he contemplated the new mystery. He had, at one point over the years, surely asked the spirit detective if he had siblings - he must have. So if he had asked, then that left only two real possibilities. Either Yusuke had lied to him, which he had no real reason to do, or he honestly hadn't known. Because there was no possible way Kurama could have forgotten such a tid bit of information. As menial as it was, such details didn't escape his mind. "Perhaps, Yusuke didn't know."

The hybrid scoffed, lip curling in distaste. "Doubtful."

"So you think he hid her existence from us?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow. "What could he possibly gain from that?" He was greeted by a pointed look.

"The blast was from her."

The fox blinked before looking out the window, lips pursed. "How is that possible? That was a miko blast - she couldn't possibly be Yusuke's sister. Even if dormant, the demon blood would cause a conflict of energies . . . she couldn't survive."

"She only has half of Yusuke's blood - apparently they share a father." Hiei scoffed glaring heatedly at the surrounding city. "Face if fox. He hid her from us." His lip curled into a sneer. "Probably thought we'd try and kill her. As if I would go so low as to kill a stupid girl."

Sensing the hybrids feelings of betrayal he frowned. "Yusuke wouldn't hide a sister that powerful from us - she'd do more damage to us than we would to her." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Besides, don't you think she would have been too great an asset in the Dark Tournament to pass up?" He shook his head. "Yusuke may not be book smart, but he's not stupid. He wouldn't risk letting the human world fall just because he wanted to protect his sister."

Hiei frowned, clearly having not thought about from that point of view. "Hn. Maybe." He said grudgingly.

Kurama chuckled lightly, bringing a hand to his temple. "I'm sure that Yusuke will introduce us soon - perhaps her power is just too unstable for her to be trusted near us." His eyes softened slightly. "I'm sure he wouldn't keep something like that because he didn't trust us." He said, addressing the hybrid's inner conflict.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Maybe. But I still think it's suspicious."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well then why don't you just confront him about it?"

"I'm not going to waste my time on something so trivial."

Kurama shook his head, a little smile on his lips. "Well perhaps when I have the time I'll call Yusuke and see if it's safe to go and introduce myself."

(:)(A)(:)

Kagome spread her arms wide, a large smile overpowering her face as she faced the seemingly endless waves of steps. "We're here!"

Yusuke grumbled inaudibly, his arms shoved deep into his pant pockets.

Her smile faded and she tossed him an annoyed look over her shoulder. "You can't still be pouting." She rolled her eyes, imitating his pose.

He glared at her. "I'm not pouting."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well, maybe I am then." He huffed, boyish pout still in place even as he held his hand out to help her up the steps. Even if he was upset with her, she still needed help. He shaded his eyes with a hand and tried to see where the steps stopped. He immediately regretted it when he saw exactly how far they had to climb. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. There was no way she walked this thing every day.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're being so immature about this!" She tossed her hands against her sides. "I mean really. Your making a _huge_ deal about it!"

He pinned her with a sidelong glare.

A frustrated scream whistled through her teeth. "Oh my god! It was only a little bit of ice cream!"

He pointed an accusing finger at her. "No. It was _Rocky Road_ ice cream. The best flavor ever created! And you didn't even share it with me!" He slapped a hand to his chest. "_Me_! The guy that saved you! Remember!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before sighing loudly. "Ok Yusuke. I'm sorry. Next time Kuwabara brings me ice cream I'll give you a bite. Happy?"

"No!"

She nearly tripped on the familiar steps.

"What do you mean 'no'!?"

"I mean no! I should get more than _a bite_!" Once again he pointed, though this time at himself. "Hero remember? I should get _some_ kind of payment!"

She growled at him - actually growled at him - before poking him hard in the chest. The force of it causing him to back down a step. "You listen here Yusuke Urameshi!" She gestured at her stomach. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm pregnant. And pregnant women have _needs_. One of those _needs_ happens to be ice cream." He eyes narrowed down to slits, angry blue flames licking at her pupils. "Do you understand?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Suddenly aware of exactly how violent his half sister could really be. In the back of his mind he wondered if he could blame her pregnancy or if it was just her. He'd have to ask Inuyasha when he got the chance. "Can I still get that bite?"

Some part of him expected her to hit him the way Keiko would have, but that part was relieved when her anger melted away into a broad smile. "Of course! A promise is a promise!" She poked him (gently) in the ribs. "Besides, you _are_ my hero. Can't have you going all skinny on me."

He smirked, despite the nervous clenching of his stomach. How the hell did her mood change so quickly? He shook the question off - pregnant women. It was better to just be thankful for once. He looked up and realized that they had only scaled a little more than half the steps. His gaze shifted to Kagome, immediately noticing that her breathing was a little heavier than normal. He frowned. "Hey, maybe you should rest."

She waved a limp hand. "I'm fine, I just haven't had to tackle these stairs for a while is all."

His brow furrowed. "How the hell did you get home then?" Was there some kind of back way that he didn't know about?

She flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Inuyasha usually carries me," she rolled her eyes. "He's got this stupid fear of me falling down the steps."

Yusuke looked down at the steps they had already conquered and paled. He cleared his voice, laying a secure hand across the small of her back. "Yeah . . . stupid."

The rest of the way up, all Yusuke could hear was Kagome's deep breathing. He concentrated on the rhythm, waiting for it to become too sporadic so he could force her to take a breather. But to his surprise she remained strong. Obviously traveling in the past had helped her build an impressive amount of stamina. And soon they were at the last step, looking over the shrine's peaceful courtyard.

"Kagome!" A small boy cried, running over to them from the house - his mother and grandfather walking after him. He stopped in front of them, wearing a goofy grin until he looked at Yusuke, and froze.

Yusuke decided, right then and there, that Hiei was lucky. Very lucky. At least he didn't have to worry about Yukina seeing a family resemblance - the bastard didn't look a thing like her! And really, he only had to worry about her finding out! Well . . . Kuwabara too . . . but everyone else could keep a secret!

At that moment Yusuke would kill to be in his shoes.

Not only did he have to worry about Kagome finding out - oh no. He had to worry about her mother, her grandfather, and (worst of all) her brother. His brother. That looked exactly like him. Damn his father for having such dominate genes!

"Oh my goodness! You two look so alike!" Mrs. Higurashi said, having finally caught up with the boy. A delicate hand pressed to her cheek as she eyed the two of them thoughtfully. Her father standing right beside her, stroked his beard.

Yusuke gave a nervous chuckle scratching the back of his neck and trying to ignore Souta's curious gaze. "Uh . . . ya. Small world I guess . . . Haha . . ."

Kagome looked between the two of them with a finger to her chin. "Wow! I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance before!" She laughed merrily, eyes bright. "You two could be brothers!"

Yusuke cringed. Oh yeah, they could be brother's all right.

Souta eyes him suspiciously as he asked his sister a quiet question. "Kagome, are you sure this guy isn't a demon? Maybe he's one of those shape shifting ones!"

Mrs. Higurashi gasped, a delicate hand covering her mouth. "Souta! That's no way to treat a guest!" She turned to Yusuke. "I'm so sorry dear. I'm afraid Inuyasha has told him one too many stories."

Once again Yusuke found himself rubbing the back of his neck - though this time he wasn't alone. Looking over at Kagome he could see she was doing exactly the same thing - laughing the same nervous laugh. Immediately his mouth snapped shut and his arm dropped, a bead of sweat dancing on his temple. "Uh, actually. I do have a little bit of demon blood." He analyzed all of their faces, relieved to see only mild surprise and no suspicion. Today's mission - don't do anything Kagome-like. Or Souta-like for that matter.

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He isn't a shape shifter! And he only has a _little_ bit!" She saw movement from the corner of her eye and she immediately balked. "Grandpa no!" But it was, of course, too late. Yusuke had already been pelted with several offudas.

"Demon be gone!"

Yusuke eye twitched, feeling the sticky paper pulling at the skin on his forehead. On the bright side, at least he wasn't related the crazy old guy. "Uh . . . was that suppose to do anything?"

Kagome sighed, rubbing her temple. "It never does - not even on Inuyasha." She turned to her family, a small frown on her face as she gestured to the man beside her. "Everyone, this is Yusuke. He's the one that's staying with me for the next three months."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently. "Ah, so you're my daughters newest hero." She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yusuke took her hand and gave it a very gentle shake. "I would really say _hero_," he said, suddenly embarrassed. He knew Kagome must be rolling her eyes behind him. "I was just at the right place at the right time."

Her smile only sweetened, causing Yusuke to fidget. _So this is the woman my father left us for . . ._

"Either way, I thank you very much." She released his hand, and he couldn't help but feel the loss of warmth. "Why don't you come in and sit down. I just made a batch of cookies for Inuyasha when he gets back." She gave him a teasing wink. "But I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Cookies sound great." He turned to Kagome, but when he saw her face his stomach dropped, and his smile faltered. She was giving him a strange look, suspicious. And he could see her brain working as her eyes jumped from him, to Souta, and back with a calculating gaze.

It must have gotten colder, because suddenly his body felt numb.

**(:)(A)(:)**

I know, I know. I said I was going to try and get it out before November. And I didn't lie - I did try. But I had a short story that I had to do for one of my classes, and I've been battling with it. That combined with writers block. Had about five pages written that I ended up moving to the next chapter, so I kinda had to start all over again. Oh well. That's the way it goes.

Any way, hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate). And a happy day in general (for all those who don't).

Read and Review! And remember - I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Oh! And I have another one-shot out that titled Dying All Around Me. Iím really proud of it (even though itís a bit short) so have a look-see and tell me what you think!


	10. The Jealous Heart

_"Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see." - Strawberry Fields Forever, The Beatles_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #10  
(:)A)(:)**

It had been a bad day. A very, very bad day.

It had started off so _good _to. Sure he had to suffer through shopping, and judgmental old ladies. And of course there was the whole puking thing . . . But overall it was good enough.

Then they went to her home and the shit hit the fan - and Yusuke didn't particularly like the smell.

Mrs. Higurashi's cookies were great, chewy and perfect in every way. The woman obviously had practice, probably made mountains of them in her lifetime. But even something as satisfying as eating the perfect cookie couldn't save him from Kagome's unnerving stare. And all he could do was sit there and take it - he couldn't even confront her. If he did, he'd be dead man.

One little mistake, just one, and his secret would be out. He'd have to tell her everything, and his mind turned over how the dreaded confession would go.

_"Oh yeah, you know your dad? The one you loved so much? Yeah, turns out he's MY asshole of a father too! Surprise!_

If Kagome hadn't been watching him so closely he would have shuddered. But as it was he had to ignore her suspicious glances and act like everything was fine. He tried to focus on Mrs. Higurashi, since she was too polite to treat him like anything other than a guest. He would have actually considered their conversation good to - considering it was between his father's wife and him.

Would have, of course, if the back of his head was burning with Kagome's stare the entire time.

Then Inuyasha came back from his trip through the well. Yusuke didn't think he'd ever be so happy to see the grumpy hanyou. But the fact was, anything that served as a distraction was more than welcome. A distraction for his sister that is - because there was no way he was going to let his guard down _then_.

And with the pressure of knowing that, even with Inuyasha there, he was still being watched the conversation felt stale and forced. Overall, it was miserable. And it only got shityer when Inuyasha came up with the _brilliant_ plan to run back to Genkai's. They couldn't take the bus - oh no that would be too easy. They had him haul ass through miles of dirty forest carrying a damn baby crib.

He dropped his head to the table, using the cool wood to nurse his headache. It had definitely been a _very_ shitty day. And considering Kagome was across Genkai's table, _still_ giving him that look, it wasn't going to get any better.

"Are you ok?"

He raised his head to look at her, almost surprised at the concern in her voice. But seeing a shadow of suspicion still touching her eyes he blinked at her. "Headache," he stated before letting his head fall back down with a soft clunk.

For a few moments no one said anything, and Yusuke gave up with a sigh. "You can blink you know - I'm not going to disappear or anything," he said, lifting his head just in time to see her eyes widen and a blush dust her cheeks.

She looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. "Sorry. I've just been thinking . . ."

Yusuke pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes before letting them slide down until he was looking at her between his fingers. "Well stop. Thinking is overrated."

Kagome frowned at him, her nails tapping on her crossed arms as she (obviously) ignored his suggestion and continued her train of thought. Giving him that same look he'd been getting all day. "But don't you think it's strange? I mean, the similarity of you and Souta?"

The ex-spirit detective stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. "Yeah, small world."

She shook her head, splaying her hands out on the table. "No, that's just it. The world isn't _that_ small." She bit her bottom lip, kneading it thoughtfully. "I mean, what are the chances that _you_ are the only one that can stabilize me? _And_ you look like a carbon copy of my brother with a couple of years tacked on?!" She stood up, chair scraping against the wood floors. "For all we know we could be related!"

He shook his head calmly, but inside his brain was going into a nervous over drive. "Kagome, we aren't related," he scrambled for an excuse. "The only reason I can stabilize you is because I have so little youkai in me. I mean, think about it. Do you know any one with less than half?" He yawned and brought his hands over his head in a deep stretch. "Any way, it's getting late. I'm going to bed." He went to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve before he could make his escape. Inwardly, he groaned.

It had been a shitty day. And it was only getting shityer.

"Yusuke it isn't even eight!" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion before poking an accusing finger at his chest. "You're trying to avoid me!"

"Psh," he bat her arm away, straightening his jacket's cuffs. "I am not! I'm just tired! You dragged me around all day!"

An insulted gasp left her lips, her hands planting themselves on her hips as she glared at him. "I did not _drag_ you any where! I never even asked you to come with me!"

His hands flew up and his voice rose. "I have to go with you or you might self destruct!"

Her mouth worked silently for a moment before she found her voice. "W-well you could have said you didn't want to come!" She poked him in the chest, hard. "I even asked if you minded! And you just shrugged and said 'Sure'!"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "You're pregnant! I have to say yes!"

"What is that suppose to mean!?"

"It means, if I make you angry then-" he made an exploding motion with his hands. "**Boom**."

Another offended gasp left her lips, while her hand laid over her heart. But as her mouth opened, Inuyasha's laugh filtered down from his place on top of the roof. Instantly her lips puckered, and she yelled up at the ceiling. "Inuyasha have you been listening this entire time!?"

A moment of silence, before a thump outside the back door alerted them that he had jumped. A few seconds later he opened the door, fighting a smile as he tried to look innocent. "You called?"

Yusuke watched as she swatted him in the stomach, a smile of his own creeping up his face. A smile that quickly disappeared when he saw Kagome's face dawn with what seemed to be a very bad idea.

"Wait a minute! Inuyasha! You would be able to tell if we're related by scent wouldn't you?!" She clapped her hands in front of her excitedly. "Oh this is perfect!" She pointed to ex-spirit detective, a hand on her hip. "Smell him!"

Inuyasha looked back and forth between them, mouth opening and closing stupidly. "Uh . . ."

Yusuke shot the half demon a warning look, mouthing the words 'don't even think about it'. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, beating so hard that for a moment he thought it might pop out of his rib cage and land on the table in a bloody, pulsing heap. The image wasn't too pretty, and so Yusuke struggled to calm the muscle with the reminder that Inuyasha had _promised_ not to say anything.

But judging by the way the hanyou was looking between the two of them, Yusuke guessed that his word didn't exactly rule everything out the way he had hoped . . . in fact, it looked like all that promise did was put he and Kagome on an even playing field.

Which was bad - very, very bad.

Because who always wins when there's a tie? The judge's favorite. The favorite _always_ won. And _he_ sure as hell wasn't Inuyasha's person of choice. Even worse, Kagome was a girl - a moody, fat, pregnant girl, but a girl none the less. And what guy in his right mind ever told a moody pregnant girl no? Crazy, stupid people like Kuwabara - but every _normal_ guy would know better. And even though Inuyasha wasn't exactly 'normal', he at least had survival instincts.

In other words, Yusuke was officially screwed unless he did something. And soon.

As casually as he could, he pushed back his chair and stood up before walking over to the fridge and pulling out some milk. "Kagome," he said over his shoulder, popping off the cap and taking a sip out of the carton "Inuyasha would have already noticed." He turned around, wiping the remaining milk off his mouth, and raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. "Ain't that right?"

Inuyasha's lips pursed, but he nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I would have noticed right away . . . "

"See?" he said, taking another swig of milk before putting it back in the fridge. When he turned away from her he let out the breath he was holding in sweet relief. _Thank god . . ._

Kagome looked between them, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then she just shook her head, shoulders drooping. "I was so sure . . . " She shrugged and put on a small smile that made Yusuke's heart pinch. "I guess I owe you an apology then . . . "

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He watched as she rubbed her stomach self consciously and a thought hit him. "Hey," he said with a frown. "You haven't eaten any dinner yet!" He jerked a thumb towards the fridge. "I can cook you something if you want, sit down."

A little blush warmed her cheeks but she did as he requested and pulled up a chair. "Uh, ok. What can you cook?"

His exploration of the fridges contents halted and he actually thought about the answer to her question. "Uh . . . eggs?"

She gave a little laugh and shook her head. "Well I guess eggs it is then."

(:)(A)(:)

It only took half an hour for Kagome to fall asleep, and the moment Inuyasha heard her breathing slow from the next room over he rounded on Yusuke. "Ok, spill it. What's with all the fucking secrecy?"

Yusuke rubbed his temple, leaning up against the counter. "Do we really have to talk about this _now_?"

His gold eyes narrowed into slits. "Yes."

Tired hands ran through his hair and he let out a long, exhausted sigh. "We got the same dad."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well I figured _that_ out dip shit. What I want to know is why the hell you haven't told Kagome. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I lied to her!" He pointed an accusing finger at the ex-spirit detective. "And it's going to be all your fucking fault!"

"Well then we just have to make sure she doesn't find out." Yusuke snapped, increasing the pressure on his temples. His headache wasn't helped when Inuyasha's fingers closed around his throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he growled, "You can't keep lying to her like that!" His grip on Yusuke tightened and his eyes blazed. "Why the hell don't you want her to know anyway?"

"Maybe if you stopped strangling me I would tell you."

Inuyasha bared his teeth in a snarl, his face now dangerously close to Yusuke's. "Maybe if you tell me now, I won't have to _finish_ the job."

"Well, you don't have to be an ass about it", he grumbled, gripping the stubborn fingers around his neck. That must not have been the comeback the hanyou was looking for because his choke hold tightened and the back of Yusuke's head was slammed roughly against the cabinet door.

"This isn't a fucking joke! You're so--" He was interrupted by Yusuke's fist, which had planted a firm punch in his stomach. When his grip loosened on the boy's neck, Yusuke took the opportunity to push his offender away.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Yusuke glared. "Now would be a good time to tell you, Dog Boy, that I don't listen to empty threats."

Inuyasha snarled from his crouched position, a hand still clutching his stomach. "I swear to god, if Kagome didn't need you I'd rip your fucking throat out!"

Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, the adrenaline leaving him in a sudden rush. "Ya, well the same goes for you. Unfortunately she needs both of us." His eyes caught the hanyou's in a silent message. _We need to work together - for her_.

The dog demon's lip remained curled, but no snarl came. "You want to help Kagome? That means letting me in on this piece of crap game your playing."

"Look, you love her don't you?"

Inuyasha's expression instantly changed to horror, his lips fluttering soundlessly before a single, stuttered word stumbled out. "W-what?!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Look, it doesn't do you any good to deny it at this point. It's obvious even to _me_." When the hanyou continued stuttering over nonsensical words, he continued without the admittance. "Whatever. You love her. Whether you say it or not." His eyes grew serious and he laid a open palm to his chest in sincerity. "I do too. So can you just trust me when I say that she's better off not knowing. I mean - you can't tell me that you've never hidden anything from her." He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. "For her own good."

Inuyasha eyes lingered on the hand quietly before flicking up to meet the spirit detective's. "I'd die before I let any harm come to her - but that doesn't mean I trust you."

Yusuke's mouth tightened, but he nodded. His hand still hovering between them. "Then what do you want to do?"

His eyes flashed. "We decide _together_ on what is best for Kagome. No fucking secrets. And if I say 'no' that means fucking 'no'."

A grin spread across Yusuke's face. "Scratch that last part and it's a deal dog boy."

His hand finally lifted from his side and clasped the waiting palm. His eyes burned with passion in the low light, his voice full of determination. "For Kagome."

Yusuke nodded, meeting Inuyasha's fiery gaze with his own. "For Kagome."

(:)(A)(:)

It was monday morning, and she really should have been in school - especially with her biology test in third period. But she could make it up the next day - she was Mr. Sukiyako's favorite student after all. All those nights of studying and doing every single homework assignment had finally paid off. She could finally pull a Yusuke and just say "fuck it" . . . though phrased not quite so vulgarly.

Of course if Yusuke had been at Genkai's when she came _yesterday_ she wouldn't have even had to do that.

Keiko sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear as she knocked lightly on the door. If he wasn't here she was going to kill him. Genkai really needed to get a phone . . .

Behind the door she could hear the soft patter of feet, and she knew instantly that it wouldn't be her boyfriend answering her knock. She was proven correct when the door slid open and revealed Genkai's small frame.

"Ah, back again I see."

The high schooler nodded, hands folded in front of her. "Yes." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "Is Yusuke here?"

The old woman chuckled, moving from the doorway so that the young girl could pass through. "He and Kagome are in the back."

Keiko frowned, even as she stepped through the doorway. Instantly she was glad for the warmth that it offered. "I thought that her friend would be here too."

"Inuyasha?" She nodded, leading the younger girl through the house. "He's been staying here as well - you've met him. I'm sure you can't imagine the boy leaving that girl's side for long. He left to go pick her up some more clothes."

"Oh." Enthusiastic voices filtered into the house, though she couldn't make out the words. Her brow furrowed, and her lips parted in curiosity. "Exactly . . . what are they doing?"

Genkai rolled her eyes, stepping through the kitchen and reaching for the sliding door. "Hell if I know. They've been giggling like lunatics all morning - " A burst of laughter erupted from the other side of the door, and Genkai quirked an eyebrow. "You see?"

The door slid smoothly open, revealing the two teens in all of their laughing glory. They didn't notice their visitors, red-faced with a jug of . . . some kind of dark liquid, between them and a pile of blue and red cards lying at their feet, they simply continued laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"You lost! You have to drink now!" Kagome said between giggles, the delicate hand on her stomach going to her mouth when Yusuke's cloudy expression caused her to laugh out loud.

"This is such bullshit!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "How the hell do you remember all of this?!"

She shrugged. "I have a little brother. Do you know how many times I had to watch Lion King? Like a million." She waved a finger towards the jug between them. "Now take a drink of healthy prune juice."

"Yusuke?" Keiko finally spoke up, watching uncomfortably as the two heads snapped in her direction. She flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kagome face lit up in a smile as she pushed herself off the chair with some effort. "Keiko! It's so good to see you!" She walked over and embraced the girl, before pulling back with a confused frown. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

Keiko blushed, sliding a glance over to her boyfriend who was, in turn, watching her carefully. "I'm skipping my first couple classes . . . I wanted to find out what was going on. Botan gave me some of the details but not everything." She turned her gaze back to Kagome, clasping the other girl's hands in hers. "How are you by the way?"

The girl laughed, so carefree and happy, Keiko was almost jealous. "I'm fine." She tossed a glance and a smile over her shoulder at the spirit detective. Her smile widening when he responded with one of his own. "Your boyfriends quite the hero."

Jealousy stabbed at her heart, but she kept the pain of it to herself. She wouldn't be the jealous girlfriend. Just because they got along well didn't mean that they would ever like each other in _that _way . . . even if she couldn't remember Yusuke's smile ever being so soft. "Yes, he is."

Yusuke eyes met hers at that moment, the softness fading into curious surprise. Maybe she had let too much show in the tone of her voice. Or perhaps he was surprised that she hadn't complained about his heroic occupation the way she usually would have. Either way, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The last time they had talked it had been in angry screams . . .

Kagome looked between the two of them and gently excused herself with a small smile. "You guys have a lot to talk about," she gestured towards the empty doorway. "And I'm sure Genkai could use someone to talk to."

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, possibly to protest, but the girl had already shut the door and disappeared. Leaving the two teens in an awkward silence - funny how she took all the sunshine with her.

Keiko shifted on her feet in discomfort before eyeing the seat that Kagome had been sitting in. Yusuke must have followed her gaze, because he gestured for her to take it. She did, feeling the smooth wicker on the backs of her knees and stroking the armrests with a tiny hand. "So . . ."

Yusuke chuckled, though it was strained. "Ya."

She eyed the jug on the table questioningly. "Prune juice?" She heard him sigh and looked up at him. He was slouching terribly, one foot balanced on the corner of the little table between them. A little smile appeared on his lips and he shook his head.

"The plan was to get Kagome to drink something healthy by kicking her ass at a drinking game." He gave a soft snort, as if suddenly realizing how stupid the idea was. "Unfortunately it backfired. Turns out she knows every fucking Disney movie ever created." He leaned his head back, staring at the sky. "She kicked my ass. She didn't even have to take a single freaking sip of that crap."

Despite the earlier awkwardness between them, she felt a smile tug at her lips. "Who chose Disney Trivia?"

"Her." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "That should have been my first clue."

"Probably."

Another moment of dreaded silence passed, broken only by Yusuke's sigh. "Look, Keiko . . . There's some things I need to tell you." He rubbed his hands together in a nervous gesture, tentatively glancing up at her. "I'm not going back to school." He flinched away, as if expecting her to strike him in the face - with words or fist she didn't know.

She rolled her eyes, a sigh trickling past her lips as she shook her head. "I know."

One eye opened halfhazardly. Seeing no sign of anger in her he opened the other, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a soft, sad smile pinching her lips. "Botan came and talked to me the other night . . . she told me everything Yusuke."

Yusuke seemed to freeze, which was odd for him. As lazy as we was most of the time, he was definitely wasn't one to sit still for more than a couple seconds. And yet there he was - a statue.

Did he . . . did he think she was going to be angry? That she wouldn't understand why he needed to do this? Of course she was upset that he would be out of school, and away from her, for the rest of the school year. But he couldn't possibly think that she would be selfish enough to let that get in the way of Kagome's health. Bright, innocent Kagome . . . she could never forgive herself.

"Yusuke . . . " She shook her head, staring at her hands. "I would never . . . Kagome would be heartbroken . . . "

"What's everything?"

Keiko looked up at him, confused. He stared back, his eyes searching for something. It unnerved her to see him so serious. "Just . . . everything. The whole situation." When he continued to stare at her, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yusuke . . . were you going to try to hide this from me?"

Immediately, her small hands were encased by his large ones. "It's not like that." He shook his head, and gave her fingers a light squeeze. "You kinda caught me off guard - I thought I was going to have to explain everything."

She breathed a sigh of relief, returning his confused look with a soft small. "Looks like you got out of it this time. Like I said, Botan told me everything I needed to know." She stared at their hands sadly, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to until next weekend. "It's so strange that you're the only one that can help her."

Yusuke's face changed, but she wasn't sure how she could describe the expression. A mix of surprise and panic would probably be most accurate. Hurriedly, she rushed to explain herself. "But it's ok! I would never _not_ want you to do this for Kagome." When he didn't respond she ventured further. "She's a good person, and she's already been through so much . . . she already lost her husband. If she lost the baby -"

He cut her off without a single change in expression. "She'd be devastated."

Keiko nodded, and another awkward silence descended upon them. Until she finally voiced what had been bothering her since the moment she saw them laughing together. "You guys seem to be getting along really well."

He agreed with a nod. "Yeah, she's a good kid."

"Kid?" She raised an eyebrow. "We're all the same age Yusuke."

A smirk found its way on his lips and for a moment she felt relieved. Until, "I'm five months and eleven days older." He paused for a moment, look up at the sky as he thought. "And six hours and twenty-two minutes."

Six hours and twenty-two minutes. He knew what _time_ she was born? And possibly more disturbing, he _remembered_. When had they found the time in a weekend to find out that much information about each other? How could Yusuke know more about Kagome than she did - the girl that had known the girl for nearly five months.

Hesitantly, she licked her lips. "Sounds like you guys are becoming good friends."

His smirk dropped only the tiniest bit, but she saw it. And as it slowly melted away she felt her mouth turn dry. "Yeah, good friends."

She smiled at him, but in her chest her heart cried.

(:)(A)(:)

He was, admittedly, staring through the chalkboard when class was announced as dismissed. Though it took a few moments of scooted chairs and all around chatter from his classmates for him to realize it. He tried to regain his composure fluently, but in truth he felt a little disoriented - he couldn't seem to find where the hour went. And as he shouldered his school bag he decided he didn't really care any way. His grades would be fine if he paid attention in class or not. Botany was his specialty after all; probably more so than his professors.

"Minamano-san, please stay here. There is something I need to talk to you about."

In fact, definitely more than the professor - he didn't even know about demonic plants. "Yes, of course." he said pleasantly, though he was feeling very bitter towards the older man at the moment.

The last thing he wanted to do was stay in the stuffy classroom and be harassed by a very bald, and very old teacher. But he was too tired to think of a legitimate, or convincing, excuse to leave. So he waited for the rest of his classmates to filter out of the room, each taking peeks over their shoulder at him. They were probably shocked that it was him and not Sasuke - the slacker in the corner that found enjoyment in launching spit wads at the back of Professor Unada's bald head. Though, as the old man turned to earase whatever it was he had written on the chalkboard, Kurama had to admit that it would make for a very nice target.

The door clicked closed as the last of the students filed out and his teacher set down the eraser and turned to him. A moment of silence stretched between them until the elder coughed into his wrinkled fist.

"Minamano-san, I can't help but notice your lack of attention recently. Is everything all right?"

Kurama's mouth tightened at the unwanted question, but managed to keep his voice and composure as polite as it had ever been. "I have had trouble sleeping recently sir." It was the truth. His dreams had been running wild the last couple weeks - ever since that blast of energy. They were more intense than he ever remembered, and he found himself waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, and unable to fall back asleep. If he didn't love the woman so much he'd want to strangle her for torturing him on a nightly basis.

Professor Unada frowned, nodding. "I see, perhaps you should see a doctor and get some sleep aids. We wouldn't want your grades falling over something so trivial."

The red head nodded seriously. "I can assure you that my grades will be just fine." _It's my sanity you should be worried about._

Old hands slapped the desk he was leaning on, a signal that the conversation was ending. "Very well. Now get going and get some rest. I don't want you falling asleep in my class next week."

Kurama gave a curt bow, mumbling a "Of course not sir" and made a quick exit into the somewhat quiet hallway. As soon as he had taken a couple of steps away from the classroom he allowed his posture to slump. A quick nap once he got home would be more than welcome - though he didn't know how long it would last. _She _ seemed to be invading even his lightest levels of unconsciousness. Naps weren't even safe from her any more.

His shoulder bumped into another student and he mumbled an apology under his breath, his thoughts still circling lazily as he continued his brisk walk out of the building. The cold air nipped at his neck and he adjusted his brown leather collar and made his way to the subway station.

He just wanted to get home and sleep - everything else could wait.

"Hey! Kurama!"

His feet stopped and his eyes slid closed. _Damn it. Must he always have such bad timing?_ A large, freckled hand settled on his shoulder in a friendly greeting and Kurama turned to greet him. "Hello Kuwabara - what brings you here?"

If possible, the man's goofy grin widened. "Actually I was on my way to Genkai's. Gonna take the subway as far as I can - " The redhead paused, eyes squinting. "Dude, you don't look so good. You ok?"

Kurama sighed, rubbing a temple gently. "Let's walk as we talk."

The other man nodded, his big hand dropping off his friend's smaller frame. "Yeah, no problem." His eyes traveled over him suspiciously. "Seriously though - you really don't look good."

A corner of his lip lifted in halfhearted amusement. "I've been hearing that a lot lately, I'm beginning to wonder if I should take offense." At Kuwabara's blank stare he sighed, once again adjusting his coat as they walked among the crowd. "I'm fine - I just haven't been sleeping very well lately."

The taller man frowned. "Don't you have like, some kind of plant that can fix that? Or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Only if I didn't want to wake up . . ." When Kuwabara said nothing he continued. "Ever."

"Oh."

A chuckle passed his lips. "Like I said, I'm fine. Just tired, and eager to get home and sleep." He glanced up at his long time friend. "So how about yourself? It's been quite a while since I've seen you."

A hand ran though the, suddenly sheepish, boy's hair. "Ah, well you know how it is. Sending off college applications and everything, trying to keep the grades up and stuff." He laced his fingers behind his head - something, Kurama noted, he must have picked up from Yusuke through the years. "So I'm doing pretty good I guess."

He nodded, stopping at a crosswalk and waiting for the signal to turn. "And how about Yusuke? Has Keiko been successful in getting his grades up?"

Kuwabara blinked at him, startled. "You haven't heard? Yusuke had to drop."

The signal changed, but Kurama's attention was no longer directed at getting home. And as people diverted around him to make the light, he stood motionless, staring at his friend. "What? Why?" He shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, what happened? I was under the impression that he was doing well."

The other boy shrugged, tucking his hands deep into his coat pockets. "Ya, he was. But he got assigned to another mission."

From the corner of his eye, Kurama saw the signal blink insistently - warning them that they had to start walking. He walked forward, though not as quickly as before. "Mission?" He frowned, eyes darkening as he questioned. "Couldn't they find someone else to take care of it?"

Kuwabara shook his head sadly. "Nah, it had to be him. He's taking care of this pregnant girl - apparently if he's too far away from her she'll like, blow up with holy energy." He shrugged his giant shoulders. "I don't really know all the details, just that Yusuke is the only one that can help her." They reached the the other side of the crosswalk, just as the signal turned red and rejoined the rest of the wave of people. "Something about his energy being able to stabilize her."

Kurama's mouth tightened knowingly, his mind making the connections. " I see. Because he's her sister."

The freckled high schooler jumped, staring at his friend as if he were crazy. "Sister!?" His head shook dramatically, his hands retreating from his pockets to gesture through the cold air. "No way man. They aren't related in the least. Why the hell would you think something like that?"

He frowned openly, finally reaching the subway system entrance and beginning the trek down the steps. Kuwabara right beside him. "She's a miko right?" At the other's nod he continued. "Hiei investigated a miko blast that happened a couple weeks ago - "

"Ya, that was her! I felt it and went to check it out but Yusuke had already gotten there!"

Kurama made note, and continued. "Yes, well Hiei asked Koenma about it. According to him they share a father."

The other boy's head was now shaking wildly, even as they reached their parting point. "No, they couldn't be. Yusuke would tell me - _us_ - something like that." He grinned. "Besides, she's _way_ too nice to be related to that punk."

Kuwabara's train pulled up, pushing the air out the tunnel and into their faces. He gave it a long look, starting towards it before he turned back to Kurama, slowly walking backwards toward the train. "Why don't you come meet her? You'll see what I mean, let me tell you."

Kurama frowned, adjusting his book bag. "I thought you were going to Genkai's?"

The giant laughed, raising his voice over subway traffic. "That's where they're staying! So you coming or not? Train's not going to wait all day!"

He hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, not today. I really should try to get some sleep."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Might be better that way any way" he stepped into the subway, holding onto one of the remaining yellow handholds. "You probably wouldn't have gotten along with Inuyasha any way."

_Inuyasha._

Kurama couldn't be sure - but the name sparked something inside him. Something deep and familiar. He had heard that name before, in a dream perhaps. He opened his mouth to question Kuwabara, but he was too late. The doors were already closed and his friend was already waving through the window as the machine started up.

With nothing else to do, he sighed and waved back as his friend, and his answers, disappeared down the dark tunnel.

**(:)(A)(:)**

Someday I'll be on time . . . really.


	11. Be Happy

(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #11  
(:)(A)(:)

Kuwabara had a lot of time to ponder what Kurama had said, after all Genkai _was_ out in the middle of nowhere. But even after the long train ride, and then the long bus ride, _and then_ walking up all those stairs, he just couldn't figure it out.

Kagome, Yusuke's sister? It just didn't make any sense.

But it didn't make sense for Koenma to lie about that kind of thing either . . . unless Hiei lied? He shook his head, large feet traveling Genkai's stone steps two at a time while his hands stayed warm in his coat pockets. Shorty wouldn't lie about something like that either, let alone lie to Kurama about it. Then again the shrimp was never interested in any kind of family matter before, what made him care enough to ask Koenma about it in the first place?

_"Hiei investigated a miko blast that happened a couple weeks ago - "_

Maybe Hiei just asked about the miko energy and Koenma . . . just joked about them being related . . . or something?

He paused on one of the steps, contemplating the possibility before shaking his head again in frustration. "Uhg, none of this makes sense!" He kicked the step, as if punishing it for not giving him the answer, and ended up hopping on one foot a moment later. His teeth ground together as he held his injured foot while trying to balance on the other. "Stupid stairs!"

"I'm pretty certain it was _your_ foot that went crashing into the stairs, dimwit." Genkai stated, looking down at him from a good fifteen steps up. Her arms were crossed, and her eyebrows raised as the young man gave her an awkward wave.

"Hey Genkai, Kagome and the punk here?" he asked with a sheepish smile, both feet planted firmly on the ground and hands once again stuffed into his pockets. He hated when the old woman came out of nowhere like that, and she always made him feel like a moron when she did!

She chuckled, turning around and folding her hands behind her back as she walked up the remaining steps. "Follow me."

Kuwabara obeyed, grumbling under his breath as he walked up the remaining steps. Looking at the back of the old fighting master's head as he cleared the last step, he gathered his courage. "Hey Genkai? Can I ask you something?"

Her steps toward the house didn't falter, and she didn't even turn around to look at him. "Depends how stupid the question is."

"Well . . ." A drop of sweat rolled down his temple.

She stopped and sighed, looking at him over her shoulder. "Damn it, just spit it out moron."

He obeyed, the words spilling out loudly, "Is Kagome Yusuke's sister!?"

Genkai stared at him, her expression unchanging as the sounds of the forest surrounded them. Deeper in the forest, snow was falling off the trees in heaps, uncovering the evergreen beneath it. Drops of water slid down the icicles and dripped down in a steady rhythm. Spring was fast approaching - just in time for Yusuke's nephew to arrive. Expression still blank, she turned around and continued to the house. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Kuwabara scrambled after her, nearly falling when he slipped on a pine cone. After a couple seconds of waving his long limbs, he achieved balance and brought himself to Genkai's side in a few large (and careful) steps. "I saw Kurama today, and he said that Hiei said that Koenma said," he took a gulp of cold air, "that Kagome is Yusuke's sister." He gave a breathless laugh, large hands moving with his words. "I guess it's a stupid question any way. I mean, there's _no_ way they could be!" He looked and Genkai's blank, and silent form and his hands dropped. "Right?"

Her feet slowed to a hesitant halt, and she looked up at the younger man with a frown. "Stay here. I'll go get Yusuke." It was an order, so she didn't bother to wait for his reply. Feet once again moving, though faster this time, towards her home.

Once again, he obeyed. But even though he felt like his feet were glued to paved path, he shouted after her. "But you didn't answer my question!"

She didn't turn to him, and she didn't slow down as she answered back. "That's your idiot friends job."

So as he watched her grow farther away, and eventually disappear behind one of the sliding doors, his mind grew more and more frantic. There was just _no_ way. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! Yusuke and Kagome? They were just too different - in looks and personality. She was a miko and he was a demon. There was no way it could have worked! Besides, Yusuke would have told him. He would have told _all_ of them.

Right?

It seemed like hours before Yusuke appeared on the front porch, and days before he was finally standing in front of him. The spirit detective gave him a lopsided grin, "What you couldn't talk to me inside? It's freezing balls out here Kuwabara!"

The carrot top frowned, eyes narrowed in confusion. "Genkai told me to wait out here . . . " Yusuke grin slipped and though his mouth opened to say something, Kuwabara didn't give him the chance. He had to know. "Yusuke, you'd tell me if Kagome was your sister right?"

His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, before he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Fuck Kuwabara, where did you hear that?"

Kuwabara's shoulders sagged. "So it's true?"

Yusuke immediately got defensive, "I didn't say that!"

"Well is it?!"

There was a tense silence, both young men staring at the other. Until Yusuke finally gave in, rubbing his temple. "Ya, it's true."

Kuwabara jaw tightened, giving his friend a hard look before turning around and walking down the steps. He stuffed his fisted hands in his pockets, in an effort to keep from hitting the other man.

"Kuwabara, wait!"

The moment Yusuke's hand touched his shoulder, Kuwabara snapped - and his pockets failed to keep his fist from connecting with his team mate's face. His knuckle landed just under the man's left eye, and had enough force to send him flying into one of the evergreens. The tree shook from the blow, and suddenly the ex spirit detective was buried in wet snow.

When he didn't emerge out of the snow right away, Kuwabara glared at hit. "Damn it Urameshi! You were suppose to be my friend!" He tried to hide the hurt in his voice with anger, but he had a tightness in his large chest that refused to go away and it gave his voice a gravely edge.

Yusuke slowly emerged, pushing the ice and snow off of his shoulders and shaking it out of his hair. "Don't be a dumb ass, you _are_ my friend!"

Kuwabara fought the urge to punch him again - Yusuke was ready for it now any ways. Still, his fisted hands shook at his side. "Friends tell each other this kind of stuff Urameshi!"

He gave a long sigh, pushing his hands in his pockets in hopes of finding some warmth; but his pants were drenched and he received now relief. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But honestly _I_ haven't even known that long."

His hands stopped shaking, but Kuwabara still regarded him with suspicion. "How long have you known then?"

Yusuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Remember how Koenma brought me into his office the day after we - well, _I_ - rescued Kagome?" At the man's affirmative nod he continued, "the toddler told me then."

His gaze narrowed, "Well why didn't you tell me then!? It's not like I wasn't _right there_!"

"What was I suppose to do?!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You were with Kagome the whole time!"

Kuwabara stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

Yusuke blinked, before he rolled his eyes in realization. "Kuwabara, Kagome doesn't know!"

"What?! How could she _not_ know!"

"Because I haven't told her!" He pointed an authoritative finger at his friend, dark eyes serious. "And you aren't going to tell her either!"

The tense muscles in Kuwabara's shoulders relaxed. "So . . . you weren't trying to hide it from me?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "No! I was trying to hide it _her_." He kicked a chunk of snow that was sitting at his feet. "And please don't ask why . . . I have my reasons."

Kuwabara nodded slowly. "Ok."

He smiled, jerking his head towards the warm house. "Come on, I wasn't joking when I said it was freezing balls out here - especially now that I'm soaked." He waited until Kuwabara reached his side before he began walking, his friend matching his pace silently.

When they were about half way to the house Kuwabara broke the quiet with an apology. "I'm sorry about your face."

Yusuke chuckled. "Ya, I'm sorry about your face too." He gave his friend a sidelong glance, a smirk on his lips. "At least my face doesn't constantly look like it's been pulverized."

(:)(A)(:)

Inuyasha had smelled many bad things in his lifetime - with a nose as sensitive as his he couldn't escape much. He had smelled blood, guts, rotting corpses - the works. But somehow what Kagome was spitting up was worse. Way worse.

As she coughed into the toilet bowl, he held her sleep tangled hair back and grimaced - trying not to look at what was floating on the waters surface. Perhaps it wasn't just the smell that made his stomach turn. Maybe it was the pained expression on her face, or the tear tracks running down her cheeks.

She had another nightmare. Six months since he kicked the bucket, and she was _still_ having nightmares. If Youko were still alive - and if Kagome wouldn't wring his neck for it - he'd kill the bastard all over again.

Kagome retched with a sob, and Inuyasha noticed that nothing came up - her stomach was empty. Awkwardly, he rubbed her back and decided at that moment that death just wouldn't be good enough. Torture would be much more appropriate. Bastard's tail would be the first to go . . .

"I'm sorry," She said into the ceramic bowl. "Your nose must be burning."

It was, but he would never tell her that. "Feh, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

She laughed, but it wasn't that kind, joyful laugh that he loved so much. The sound was too broken, too sad to be coming from her. She was suppose to be happy damn it. He let her go so she could be _happy_.

Her shoulders were shaking, but the smell of salt alerted him to the fact that it was no longer due to her nausea. Still holding her hair away from her face, he wondered for the millionth time in the last few months where the hell he went wrong. How the hell could he have let this happen to her. _Her_. Beautiful, kind, innocent Kagome. The girl who, even as she was puking her guts out, thought of him and his fucking nose.

Numbly, he let her hair loose and reached over to fill a cup of water from the sink. Fumbling with the strange knobs for a moment before finding the perfect temperature. He filled it to the brim, not caring that it spilled onto the floor when he gently handed the glass over to her. If that shit tasted as bad as it smelled she must be miserable with that taste lingering in her mouth.

She muttered a soft 'thank you' and took a generous sip, swishing the water before spitting it into the toilet bowl. Her loose hair veiled her face from his view, but her scent told him everything her expression could. She was upset, and as her hand drifted across her swollen belly Inuyasha knew what she was thinking about. But the knowledge didn't prepare him for the desperate and scared, wide-eyed look she fixed on him.

"What am I going to do?"

Her question hurt, but the way she whispered it hurt worse. She was scared, not of a monster but of the future - something he couldn't slash with his claws or banish with Tetsusaiga. Something he couldn't _fix_. He would have growled in frustration at his own inability, but he was frozen by that look. That look that held so much trust. Trust in _him_. Trust that _he_ could make it better.

The pain in his heart increased.

"Kagome, I-"

She shook her head, interrupting him. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Her hands were gripping the blue flannel that stretched across her stomach. They shook, but her voice remained earily calm. "I had a plan. I was going to save as much as a could working and graduate high school so I could go to night courses and get a better job . . . I had a plan Inuyasha. And somehow it got away from me."

He knelt down on the floor with her, softly laying a calloused hand over her soft one. "It didn't get away from you . . . it just changed. Ok?" He paused before continuing. "Plans don't do anyone any good any way. It just relaxes people into thinking that everything will go their way. You're better off without a plan - it keeps you on your toes and keeps you focused on what's happening _now_." He gave her a playful poke on her stomach, mindful of his claws as always. "Screw the future. It will happen when it happens."

She smiled at him, though it was still so strained. "This time is different Inuyasha. It's not like the past where people have to fight against demons and disease." She tapped the wood floor, her expression sad. "Here we fight for money. For investments. Without money, we're nothing."

She was wrong, money wasn't everything. As far as he was concerned life was everything - _She _ was everything. Money could burn in hell. He'd seen what money did for people in this time. He saw the expression on Kagome's face every two weeks when she gave that slip of paper to a woman behind the glass window in exchange for a smaller, thinner sheet of paper with different numbers on it. He saw the way her face would fall and how she would mumble ever so quietly 'It still isn't enough'. Money wasn't making her happy. It was making her miserable.

And she was suppose to be happy.

But instead of arguing, which wouldn't get him anywhere - it never did with her - he shook his head. "You need to stop worrying," and then he went for her weak spot, the one he knew she couldn't refuse. "For the kid."

She inhaled sharply, before breathing out in a long, defeated sigh. "You're right. I know you're right." She shifted her weight to lean against the bathroom wall. "I'm just scared. I guess." She gave a little laugh, and Inuyasha was pleased that she sounded at least a little more like herself. "Silly isn't it? Two years of fighting demons and _this_ terrifies me."

"Feh, yeah it is." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. "But I guess you've always been weird." The sole of her pink slipper smacked his cheek, and he smirked. Pregnancy hadn't weakened that arm of hers, it was still strong. She was still strong - it was a nice reminder.

She stuck her tongue out, arms wrapped around her. "I'm not the one with dog ears."

He chuckled, scooting across the small space between them to sit next to her. "Yeah, yeah. At least my brain isn't broken." He was promptly greeted with an elbow to the ribs. And then, as if to make peace, she leaned her head against his shoulder and he could smell the strawberry shampoo that she had used that morning. He let his head rest on top of hers, soaking in her presence. How is it that the simplest touch from her could leave him melting? How is it that, even in her own unhappiness she still had the power to erase his own worries and fears?

More importantly, why couldn't he do the same for her?

He leaned his head on top of hers, reaching over to hold her hand the way she had done for him so many times before. The way she had when she loved him, and not Youko. He felt her hand tighten momentarily, before relaxing in his firm grip and he couldn't help but notice how different it was from back then. Her hands use to embrace his in the most delicate, loving of ways. It made him feel like she was holding and comforting his entire _being_ rather than a single appendage. He felt like she would hold onto him through anything - that she wouldn't let him go. Now . . . now if felt as if he was the one holding onto her.

Maybe if she still held him like that, still loved him like that, he would still have the power to make it all better.

Inuyasha's grip tightened at the thought, his heart hammering in his chest as the realization struck him like a bullet. He should have taken her when he had the chance, if he had she wouldn't be in this mess. He could give her everything she needed if she still loved him. Everything and anything. She would have been _happy_. God he could have made her so happy.

'_But what about Kikyo?'_

The thought echoed and he saw the happiness he envisioned burn away like rice paper. He let her go for a reason. Even if he hadn't ended it, she still wouldn't have been much better off . . . she still wouldn't have been happy.

She was suppose to be happy - but he wasn't the one she needed. She needed Youko, the one she loved.

The one she couldn't have.

He had heard the fox demons whispered promises the night he died. Empty promises to make Kagome feel better. Youko would never be back. No matter how cunning or sly he was, he couldn't escape death. The only way he was coming back was reincarnation - a process that wouldn't help him or Kagome.

Even if he was here, in her time, he wouldn't remember her. Just like Kagome didn't so much as recognize him when she pulled the arrow out of his chest.

But maybe, just maybe, the fox knew something he didn't - doubtful considering Inuyasha's first hand experience with reincarnation, but there was certainly a possibility.

He gave Kagome's hand another light squeeze. She needed that possibility, more than anything. And now that he understood his limitations, Inuyasha needed it too.

Oblivious of his thoughts, Kagome broke the silence. "I want to go home." She whispered, her hushed breath tickling his neck. "I miss everyone so much."

He welcomed the change in subject and gave her a light squeeze, resting his chin against the top of her head. "Feh, you just went home." When she remained silent he continued, "But I can take you in the morning." He heard a particularly loud snore from across the house and he scowled. "If shit face can get his lazy ass up before noon."

"Yusuke can't come."

He gave the top of her head a curious look. Had Yusuke done something to upset her? "He has to - as much as I hate it." He grumbled.

She shook her head slightly, as to not disturb his chin rest. "No, he can't. The well won't let him."

Inuyasha froze. She was talking about _that _home. "Kagome - "

"I need to go back, I need to see everyone - it's been so long. Sango must be so much bigger by now! And we promised each other we'd see each other through this." She pulled away from the hanyou's chest and looked up at him pleadingly. "This may be the last time I get to see them before the baby's born . . ."

He released a frustrated sigh. "It's too dangerous. You started shooting of fireworks here, what do you think is gonna happen in my time?"

She frowned. "My powers only went out of control when I summoned them. If I don't use them I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You don't know that Kagome."

"Well you don't know that either!"

He scoffed, "What the hell kind of comeback is that?!"

She poked him in the ribs, a pretty frown still turning her lips. "The kind _you_ can't comeback to!"

He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly as he thought. But she was right, what the hell _could_ he say to that. "Feh! Either way you can't go." It sounded good enough response in his mind - perhaps just not as witty as he had hoped. He would have to think of something better, later.

Kagome didn't seem quite as satisfied with his response. And after fixing him a blank stare she got up and brushed off any dust that clung to her bottom. Dismissing him with a clipped, "We'll see."

He remained where he was, staring at the back of her head as she began walking away. "'We'll see' nothing! I said no and that's final!"

Her voice, though not raised, filtered around the corner. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

Another dismissal. Damn girl needed to just obey for once. "I mean it Kagome! You're not going!"

The only response he received was the creaking of the floor boards as she moved farther down the hall.

"Kagome! Kagome I mean it!" Still, she seemingly ignored him. "Kagome!!"

From another room Genkai's harsh voice hit his ears. "Damn it she heard you! The whole damn house heard you! Now shut up or I'll kick your sorry ass out into the snow!"

Inuyasha wisely chose to remain silent the rest of the night.

(:)(A)(:)

She was in so much trouble.

Yusuke didn't even know how to put into _words_ how much trouble she was in. All he knew was that she wasn't to take a step off Genkai's porch till the baby was born. No, scratch that. Three months (or less) was way too easy of a punishment. She wasn't leaving till the baby was two. Maybe that would be enough time for her to get some freaking common sense!

He paced in front of her door - a narrow pathway considering Inuyasha was pacing along the opposite wall. She had locked herself in her room as soon as they had dragged her back, and remained silent as they scolded her through the door. An hour later and Yusuke had only grown more angry and the door was still locked, and she still quiet.

At this point he felt like hitting something. Hard. Hiei's murderous trips to the demon world were looking increasingly tempting. But of course that wasn't an option, it was too far from Kagome. It would put her at risk.

Though apparently _she_ wouldn't mind. Because apparently _she_ thought it was ok to not only put distance between them, but time itself.

Time!

She must have knocked a screw loose. Because why else would he wake up to find her halfway down the mountain, stumbling through two feet of snow, with Inuyasha decorating the forest floor with cute little hanyou angels.

Hanyou angels!

Now that Yusuke knew what that damn rosary actually _did_ there was no way he could put his trust in the hanyou (despite his best efforts) to keep her under control. He knew now that she had the power all along to escape Inuyasha - all it took was one word and he'd be kissing ground. The spirit detective saw it first hand in the hall when the canine said something she particularly didn't like. Bastard's face broke a couple of the floorboards.

Immediately afterward Yusuke confronted him, _"Why the hell didn't you tell me she could do that! I would have watched her closer!"_

Inuyasha's face contorted into a snarl, one Yusuke was sure almost matched his own. "How the hell was I suppose to know she'd do something so stupid?!"

Looking back, the hanyou's point had merit. Yusuke didn't think she was that stupid either.

It had been a month since the night his youki saved her. A month for the fetus to grow stronger. And somehow she got it in her mind that she would be fine. He growled out loud, raising his voice so she would have no problem hearing him through the door, "What the hell were you thinking?!" He must have asked her the same question over a dozen times and yet he still received no answer, just silence.

If he didn't sense her energy sitting in the corner of the room he would have thought she bailed through the rooms window. But she was there - her spirit energy swirling with a mix of anger, resentment, and - particularly unsettling - sorrow.

Looking over at Inuyasha's tortured expression Yusuke verified what he had already guessed. Kagome was crying.

The knowledge slowly melted his anger until all the fight drained out of him. Yelling and screaming wasn't getting anyone anywhere, and so with a sigh he pushed away his pride and confronted her door. "Why did you want to go to the feudal era, Kagome?" In all his panic and anger he had never asked - all he had cared to know was that she was _going_.It didn't matter why. But with sudden clarity he realized that it had mattered to _her_.

When there was still a moment of silence, Inuyasha answered for her. "She wanted to see everyone."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Whose everyone?"

The dog demon shrugged, arms crossed and amber eyes glued to the door. "Her friends."

Before Yusuke could comment, the door creaked open and his sister slowly revealed herself. There were tear tracks down her cheeks, but she looked at him with defiance. "Not friends." She gave Inuyasha a meaningful glance. "Family."

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "And you couldn't wait three months?"

Granted he could have said it in a better tone - maybe one that sounded more understanding or sympathetic - but having the door slammed back in his face was definitely overkill on her part.

He beat his fist on the door. "God damn it Kagome! Open the door!"

Her muffled voice traveled through the solid wood. "No! You don't understand!" As if it was an afterthought, she included the other man. "Neither of you understand!"

Before he had time to react, Inuyasha was next to him - face millimeters from the door. "It's not about understanding! You _can't_ go! And that isn't just me, everyone over there would think the same damn thing! And I mean fucking everyone! Including Sango!"

When no one answered back and Inuyasha continued his paces, Yusuke determined that the hanyou had successfully unraveled any progress he had made. They were back to square one. On one side of the door an emotionally crazed pregnant woman, on the other two very irritated, very worried men.

He rubbed his temple, still facing her room as the hanyou paced restlessly behind him. "Come out Kagome."

"No."

He laced his fingers behind his head with a sigh. He had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to let this go. They were either going to be at each other's throats for the rest of the pregnancy, or she was going to find a way to escape through her time portal. Neither option sounded too appealing. But what if he could find a different way? Koenma did owe him, what if he knew a way to send _both_ of them through time?

He rubbed his temple in defeat. Why did the pregnant woman always win? "All right Kagome. You want to go? Fine. I'll find a fucking way to get us both over there." He ran a hand through his hair, hardly believing that he was doing this. "I'll call in a favor from Koenma. If anyone can do it, he can."

Her socked feet padded softly to the door, the old wooden boards creaking just enough for them to hear it on the other side. The door opened quicker this time, without any suspense and without contempt - only hope. "Do you mean it?"

"Depends. Are you going to slam the door in my face again?"

She had the decency to look sheepish, mumbling a soft 'no' in response.

He could feel Inuyasha's eyes burning the into back of his skull. The hanyou probably thought he was lying through his teeth. Granted, he was probably letting her hopes get too high. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't guarantee anything. But I'll do what I can."

Inuyasha cut in just as her victory smile started to appear, pushing himself between the siblings. "Hell no. What the hell do you think you're doing giving it to her that easy!" He whirled on Kagome, finger pointed accusingly. "You could have gotten yourself fucking killed!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I've already heard all this Inuyasha! I get it!" Her voice softened and she averted her gaze as rubbed her arms. "I made you guys worried. I betrayed your guys' trust, and I'm sorry."

His frown didn't melt as Yusuke thought it would, instead it deepened. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time Kagome." He held his hand between them, pinky out. "I'm not going to let you go until you promise not to do something stupid like this again. If Yusuke can't find a way then that's that. No bitching, no complaining, and no running away. Got it?"

She looked at Yusuke, foolishly looking to him for some support. But the spirit detective only crossed his arms and eyebrows raised, waiting for her to agree. She frowned, giving him a serious look. "Do you really think Koenma will have way?"

Yusuke shrugged, "He might, he might not. Either way, you're going to agree to this. So why don't you go ahead and get it over with instead of dragging it out for days."

Grudgingly, she looped Inuyasha's and her little fingers with a sigh. "Ok, pinky swear."

Neither man could help the self satisfied smirk that creeped up their faces. For once the pregnant woman didn't get her way. Well, not _completely_ at least . . . that was a step up from nothing. Even if it earned a glare from said pregnant woman.

"Will you wipe those smirks off your faces? I swear, you're both working together to conspire against me." She grumbled, arms crossed under her breasts in a pout. "At least I'm not outnumbered in the feudal era."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Ya, because you turned them all against _me_."

She glared at him, but didn't bother to deny it. Instead she turned her gaze to Yusuke. "So when are we going?"

"Hell if I know," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "When I figure out if we even _can_ go." When she only stared at him blankly he raised his eyebrows, arms still crossed, "What? You want me to call him _now_?"

She placed her hands on her hips, a little frown on her face. "Well why not? You might as well since you don't have any other plans!"

"God damn it. Fine. I'll try and set something up now." He grumbled, waving her off. "You go eat something." When she opened her mouth he cut her off. "No I'm not going to cook it for you."

Her disappointment showed. "But your eggs are way better than mine . . ."

"You've been here a month, guest privileges are _long_ gone." He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing, holding it up to his ear as a rang and giving her a teasing smile. "Besides, you've been bad."

She was about to protest, but George's voice came on the line first. "Hey George, I need you to get the toddler for me." He shooed Kagome away, covering the receiver. "Go eat something! Now!"

"No! I want to hear what happens!"

George mumbled something on the other line but Yusuke didn't catch it. Hand still smothering the bottom half of his phone, he jerked his head towards the kitchen impatiently. "Go eat so we'll be ready to leave!"

She huffed, but turned on her heel towards the kitchen as he had asked. Inuyasha started to follow her, before turning to Yusuke. "Can you really do it?"

The spirit detective shrugged. "Shit if I know." He uncovered his phone and began speaking to George, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Lord Koenma says that there aren't any 'toddlers' here . . ."

Yusuke watched the dog demon exit the room, rolling his eyes. "Well Yusuke says certain toddlers need to stop whining and crying and get their diapered asses on the phone."

There was a brief scuffling before Koenma's voice came through the line. "Damn it Yusuke! When are you going to learn some respect!"

Yusuke smirked and allowed himself to lean against the wall. "Maybe when my boss stops being a toddler." Before the young ruler could reply, he continued. "Hey, I need a favor."

Koenma scoffed, "Of course you do! That's the only time you ever call me!" There was a silent pause before he sighed in defeat, the breath crackling over the phone. "What do you want?"

The spirit detective's smirk faded and his tone grew serious. "Kagome wants to see her friends - "

"What? So you need a train ticket? Yusuke, your salary is more than enough for you to - "

"Will you let me finish?" Yusuke snapped, satisfied when only static passed between them. "She wants to see her friends," he rubbed his temple, a headache setting in, "She wants to see her friends, the ones that are five hundred years in the flipping past."

"Ok - "

"And I need to go with her."

A long moment of silence, and Yusuke could hear his pulse in his ears. No matter what she agreed to, Kagome would be miserable if he couldn't make this happen. It meant so much to her - she wouldn't have risked running away if it didn't. Would she even be able to look at him if he failed?

"Yusuke, sending you back could result in a huge time paradox . . . it's too risky."

He ignored the apologetic tone of his boss's voice, instead focusing on his wording and locking onto it. "So you _can_ send me back. You have the power."

"Well, yes. But - "

"Koenma, Kagome's life could be in danger. If I don't go with her she might try to go on her own again . . . she already tried to this morning."

"Yusuke, I can get in so much trouble! I can't just send you back because she wants to see her friends!"

The young man thought for a moment before he laid down his last ditch effort. Kagome had better be thankful for all the trouble he was going through for her. "All right, I didn't want to freak you out or anything. But she doesn't have the Shikon - she left in the past with her human friends."

A short pause before, "Be ready to leave in three hours." A short click on the child ruler's part and the line was broken - and Yusuke smirked in victory.

**(:)(A)(:)**

AN: For all of those who asked - yes, I am still alive. And yes I know it's been a year. I'm a bad, bad, authoress. Feel free to mentally slap my wrist.

With that said I have a lot of news/excuses (it has been a year after all).

I just recently bought a house with my boyfriend here in California after working my ass off at two jobs to buy one. It was the best house we had seen in months of searching, and it was perfectly livable.

Notice the past tense. It _was_ livable until we brought my dad (a plumber) and two of his friends (a drywaller and electrician) in there. Lets just say it started with removing popcorn ceiling and ended up with two bathrooms demo'ed, a wall moved, a wall _removed_, and a wall added. And I'm sure more destruction is to come.

Now I'm working two jobs to pay for said renovations!

But in all seriousness, I love what's being done and I can't _wait_ to be able to start getting furniture in there!

So good news for me, not so good news for you guys. As I'm sure you realize, this renovation on top of school and two jobs is going to keep me really busy. I don't know when the next chapter will be out (though I promise it _will_ come out). I'm not giving up on this story, just on anything remotely resembling a schedule.

You've been warned.

That said, thanks to everyone who has been supportive (even with my extreme tardiness). It does mean a lot to know that there are people who _want_ to read what I write. And honestly, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have even made it this far. We would probably still be on Chapter 3 of Every Rose Has Its Thorn. So thank you all for your patience, and unwavering support.

Yours Truly,  
AbsentAngel


	12. The Heart of Love

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back  
"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter#12  
(:)(A)(:)  
**

Yusuke wasn't one of those 'outdoorsy' people. He liked having the electricity to play video games and watch tv. He _loved_ having indoor plumbing so he didn't have to run back and forth to the damn river just to make dinner. Not to mention the luxury of flushing toilets.

He loved modern technology - especially now that he had the time to enjoy it. So it went without saying that when he arrived in the feudal era and saw trees instead of buildings - the reality of what he had gotten himself into hit him with full force. He might as well have gone camping, at least there would have been a WacDonald's reasonably near by.

Kagome must have mistook his horror for awe, because she smiled wistfully as she looked at the frosted landscape. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was more amazed at her ability to convince him to come more than the scenery, so he nodded his head in consent, looking out into the tall trees and frosted fields. He wouldn't necessarily say beautiful, but it was serene. One of those things you could see painted in a picture or something. "You know though," he started, using his hands as a frame, "it would be _much_ prettier with an arcade between those two trees over there." He received a reprimanding slap to his arm, but he only smirked. "You know it would."

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling in good humor. "Are you going to be able to make it without video games for two weeks?"

He pretended to think about it seriously, arms crossed and head tilted as he looked up at the crystal blue sky. Finally he sighed and shook his head. "Nope, don't think so. " He looked over his shoulder and down into the well they sat on. "What the hell is taking him so long?"

Kagome poked him in the rib disapprovingly, but she too gazed down the well. "Leave Inuyasha alone." She sighed, "Mama is probably loading him up with all kinds of stuff . . . I should have just went back myself to grab the shampoo." A cold breeze lifted her hair away from her face and she shivered, holding herself to try and keep the heat in. She had tried to do it without drawing Yusuke's attention, like she seemed to be doing for everything nowadays, but he his sharp eyes never seemed to miss anything.

"You're cold," he stated with a frown, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes at his obvious statement. He briefly entertained the thought of giving her his coat, but looking at the fluffy pink monstrosity she was wearing (as well as her bulging stomach) he decided against it. But he couldn't just let her stand there and be cold . . . It was almost spring in their time, but in the feudal era it seemed like winter was only just arriving. He decided to improvise. Laying a heavy arm over her shoulders and rubbing her coat clad arm, he allowed her to leech off of his body heat. He didn't miss the way her muscles tensed or the shocked look she gave him. With stunning clarity he realized what she must be thinking.

To him, she was his sister. To her, he was just another boy. A boy that had wrapped his arms around her in what could be seen as a very romantic gesture.

He tried to recover, but he could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Still, his arm stubbornly stayed where it was. "Don't look at me like that. Inuyasha would kill me if I just let you freeze."

She seemed to calm at that, the taut muscles in her arm relaxing under his cold fingertips. "Maybe," she admitted. She looked up at him through the corner of her eye. "But Keiko might kill _both_ of us if she saw this," she warned, even as she leaned into his warmth with a soft sigh of appreciation.

Yusuke only chuckled, holding her a little closer, "Probably, she overreacts sometimes."

Kagome didn't respond back. She chewed on her bottom lip as the awkward silence grew. If she wasn't sidled up next to him he'd say it felt like she was miles away. "She's upset with me."

It was a statement, not a question. But Yusuke still looked at her in confusion. "Who? Keiko?" When the miko in his arms nodded miserably, he scoffed. "That kid in there must be messing with your brain," he gave her a little squeeze. "Keiko isn't mad at you . . . if she's mad at all then you should know it'd be at me. I _am_ her favorite target."

She shook her head, her thick scarf nearly masking the movement. "She is, I know she is." Another gust of wind, stronger than the last, had her gripping onto his coat to keep from falling backwards and into the well. Yusuke's strong, yet gentle hold never wavered.

He tried to catch her eyes, but she was ignoring his questioning gaze in favor of the ground at their booted feet. A worried frown made its way onto his face before he could stop it. "Look, I know Keiko better than anyone. And I'm telling you, there would be some yelling and screaming if she was angry with you." He rolled his eyes, "and God knows she'd never let me hear the end of it."

She shook her head, as if disappointed. "You men never listen, do you?" She tilted her face and looked him in the eye. "I said she was _upset_. Not angry."

He was still unconvinced. "What, there's a difference?" When he was answered with a long scowl he sighed in defeat. "All right, you win! Not the same thing." He gave her a knowing look, "But I still say you're wrong about her being 'upset' with you."

"You weren't there," she challenged, "so just trust me when I say she's upset - probably with both of us."

The moment the words left her mouth, his face grew serious. "Wait, something happened?" He had thought she was just being paranoid . . .

Kagome rolled her eyes at his sudden concern. "It's what _didn't_ happen that worries me." This only seemed to confuse the spirit detective more, so she continued in a voice so soft that the wind nearly swept it away. "She couldn't even look at me when she left a couple weeks ago." She worried her bottom lips between her teeth while her hands anxiously twisted in her lap.

Yusuke wondered why she seemed to have a knack for giving him headaches. Maybe it was just a little sister thing? "Kagome, I'm sure she - "

"Did you guys talk about me?"

Her question was abrupt, and it threw him for a moment. "Huh?"

Nervously, she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You know, when I left you guys together." Her blue eyes gazed up at him, obviously intent on his answer. "Did you talk about me?"

She was doing it again - confusing the hell out of him and making his head hurt. Kagome never asked questions like that - she was too polite to butt into people's private conversations. But looking in her eyes he saw the seriousness to her question. "Well, yeah." When she frowned he continued hastily. "All good things of course!" The statement was suppose to comfort her, so his mind did a flip when she only cringed.

"That's what I was afraid of." She shrugged out of his embrace and stood out of his reach. After she put several steps between them she turned and faced him. "Why don't you men ever get it?" Her hard frown softened with her sigh, her aura radiating with an old sadness. "Keiko loves you Yusuke. She _loves_ you. But you're here," her arms spread, gesturing to the feudal world around them, "with me." Her shoulders sagged, and her eyes begged him to understand. "You're living with another woman for months straight, out in the middle of nowhere, and when she finally _does_ see you, you talk about about someone else."

His mind circled, processing the information even as struggled to grasp the concept. "You think she's jealous?" The idea was absurd to him, but he couldn't see any other path she would try to lead him down.

She sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Her head tilted back and she stared at the hazy sky thoughtfully. "Not jealous," she said softly, her frown pulling at her delicate eyebrows. Her body slumped and she turned her gaze from the heavens to meet Yusuke's. "Scared. Scared and hurting."

For one of the few times in his life, Yusuke had nothing to say. He thought back to the conversation he had with Keiko a couple hours before - when he told her he was leaving for two weeks. She would have said something if she was upset . . . wouldn't she?

He wanted to ask Kagome how she could be so sure; how she could know something so intimate about Keiko that he did not. But before he could even part his lips, he felt the well's blue magic warm his back and heard Inuyasha's grumbled curses bouncing off the old stones. He managed to tear his gaze away from Kagome's imploring one, if only for a moment, to look down at the hanyou.

Kagome had been right about her mother loading him up with stuff. His arms were piled with extra scarfs and heavy jackets and sweatshirts. Hanging off one of his triangular ear was a purple beanie, while ear muffs wrapped around the hanyou's neck. Yusuke could only hope that he had Kagome's shampoo (the only thing she asked for) hidden somewhere in the pile of clothes.

A child's elated cry erupted behind him, and he turned in time to see the fluffy red blur collide into Kagome's chest. Recognizing demonic energy, Yusuke shot to his feet ready to fight. Inuyasha's clawed hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped him. Seeing that the hanyou's frown was disapproving rather than violent, the detective calmed.

"Damn it runt! What the hell did I tell you? You have to be more careful!" Yusuke couldn't help but notice that the hanyou's gruff scowl was much less menacing when he looked like he had tumble dried with the rest of Kagome's clothing.

Kagome turned to face them, a young kitsune held snugly in her arms and a warm smile spread across her face. "He's fine Inuyasha," She gave the kitsune a firm cuddle. "Shippo was very careful, isn't that right?"

Shippo's chest puffed up in obvious pride. "Of course! I would _never_ hurt you Kagome!" The action prompted further cuddling and cooing from Kagome, to which the kitsune basked in. Then, as if nothing had happened between them, she gestured to Yusuke with a smile. "Shippo, this is my friend Yusuke. Yusuke, this is Shippo!"

"Nice to meet you," Shippo greeted, though he obviously had more important things on his young mind as he focused on the yellow bag by Yusuke's feet. "Hey Kagome? Did you bring any candy back from your time?"

She laughed, ruffling his red hair affectionately. "I might have." The kitsune squealed in delight, giving the girl a sloppy hug around her neck before scurrying to his favorite candy-carrying bag. The priestess shook her head, still smiling. "Not till after dinner Shippo."

The kitsune paused, his small hand already engulfed by the bag. Yusuke could feel the disappointment radiating off him. "Aw, please Kagome? I'll still eat my dinner, promise!"

When Kagome's answer was still 'no', the kitsune resorted to sulking on the way to the scattered huts they called a village. Yusuke would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by his sister's resolve - he thought the fight would have been over as soon as the tike's lips started their - very practiced - pout. But she held strong, and he felt something close to pride swelling in his chest. His niece or nephew was going to have one hell of a mother.

His steps slowed to a stop, his mind turning as he watched the others trail ahead of him.

He was going to be an uncle.

The fact had never truly registered before. He had been so focused on his relationship with Kagome he had completely overlooked that the baby growing inside of her was of _his_ blood too. The revelation stirred up an emotion so raw and instinctual, he knew it could only stem from his demonic ancestry. Even though Kagome only shared half of his blood, and her child a quarter, every fiber in his being screamed _protect_. The feeling wasn't new, but the intensity was. He had always felt the fierce need to protect his friends, but never to this level. Except for Keiko - the love of his life.

Suddenly Kagome's words made more sense. He knew that he would, with out a doubt, protect Kagome and her baby with the same fierceness he would the woman he loved. How was Keiko suppose to realize that his feelings for Kagome were any different from the way he felt about her?

Inuyasha, noticing a lack of heavy footsteps, looked at the spirit detective over his shoulder - the purple beanie still hanging off his ear. "Hey, you coming or what?" Kagome and Shippo stopped to look at him, their eyes darting between the two males.

Seeing them, Yusuke met Inuyasha's eyes with new understanding. Underneath the piles, and _piles_, of women's clothing, Inuyasha was a leader. And Kagome and the others they were Inuyasha's pack, just as Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama were his. His protectiveness of her didn't just stem from his love, but of the instinct to protect his own. Just as Yusuke's instincts had screamed at him before he had ever known Kagome was his sister. Packs were formed with endless ties of loyalty and friendship, but family simply was. Blood was blood.

He nodded seriously, "Yeah, I'm coming." Kagome looked at him curiously, asking him a million questions with her eyes alone, but soon Shippo was distracting her again. And her attention was diverted before she could verbalize any of them. Yet, even as she conversed with the young kitsune, the detective could feel her concern. Her concern for _him_.

Kagome may be part of Inyasha's pack, but she was _his_ blood. And **nothing** could come between that.

(:)(A)(:)

Kurama was a very good employee, the best Kokoya Cafe had ever had in fact. He was always polite and well spoken, and he catered to the customer's every need. If he didn't show the same graceful kindness to his coworkers they would surely hate him for his perfection. Of course, it helped that all but one of his coworkers were female. But still, his good looks could only save him from so much jealousy.

His one and only male coworker had dubbed him as "Mr. Perfect" after he failed to mess up a single order after a year of working there. Unfortunately the nickname stuck, and Kurama had guessed that it probably would stick until he either quit or screwed up an order. He told them about putting too much whipped cream on Mr. Fukuro's large caramel frappuccino in hopes that it would make the irritating title go away. But they had only rolled their eyes, laughing.

_"Overdoing something doesn't count as a mistake!"_ they said, before proceeding to tease him for actually remembering what the old man had ordered. Kurama took pleasure in reminding himself that if their puny, fragile human brains weren't busy thinking about what the latest magazine said and who was dating who then they would have probably remembered too.

Last week, in his exhaustion, he had forgotten to put a tea bag in a couple of old women's' shared pot. If it had been under different circumstances he would have taken a lot more pleasure from seeing his coworkers shocked stares. As it was, he couldn't even find it in himself to feel relief for finally getting rid of that horrid nickname. Then again he couldn't seem to find anything in himself other then fatigue, stress, and intense anxiety these days.

That incident was a result of the fatigue - he blamed the other eleven mistakes since then on the anxiety.

On Tuesday he gave a man decaf instead of caffeinated. On Wednesday he forgot to refill the caramel sauce and managed to squirt air into three people's macchiotos before noticing. Friday he broke five coffee mugs, a full pot of coffee, and a broom (don't bother asking how).

Today was Saturday, and his coworkers were looking at him as if they were waiting for him to accidentally set the place on fire. Considering the fact that he hadn't slept in the past four days he wouldn't put it past him either.

A small hand settled on his shoulder without warning and he jumped despite himself. Looking over he saw a girl with chin length black hair and a black apron wrapped around her tiny waist, and his mind slowly registered that it was only Mia - his coworker.

She brought her hand back quickly, his sudden movement startling her. She gave a little nervous smile, holding her hand to her chest. "Shuichi, are you all right?"

No. No he wasn't all right. He was as far as he could be from _all right_. He was a wreck! "I'm fine Mia, just a little tired." The lie came out smoothly, like they always did, but inside his anger was growing. If one more person asked if he was 'all right' he was going to feed them to his death plant. He didn't know why they insisted on asking when they obviously _knew_ he was not 'all right'. What was it with humans and asking such stupid questions they already knew the answers to?

She must have felt his irritation because she took a step away from him, her eyebrows furrowed even as her tiny mouth turned into a frown. "Maybe you should take the day off . . . you really don't look well."

He almost scoffed. _That_ was an understatement. He looked like he'd been drug through hell and back. His eyes were bruised from lack of sleep, his skin was pale and clammy from all the stress, and the damn muscles in his arms kept twitching at every sudden movement or sound. In all honesty he probably looked like he was going through withdrawal symptoms - which, he supposed, was true in way.

After weeks of Her invading his every dream, every thought even, he thought he was going to lose it. Life is made much more difficult when one can't even find peace in a nap. The constant dreams were making even the most menial, everyday tasks challenging. During those weeks he must have poured orange juice into his cereal half a dozen times. Her constant presence was torturing him.

How could he have known that _not_ seeing her would be so much worse?

His normally nimble fingers struggled with the knot of the apron around his waist longer than they should have, but he managed to get it untied. "Yes, perhaps that would be best." He resisted the urge to tell her that he had better ways to use his time. Just because he felt like his world was dying didn't mean his manners should. Besides, he could tell that poor Mia was only trying to be helpful - even if just looking at her was irritating him beyond belief. Though the fact was that _everyone_ was grating on his nerves these last few days.

Fact was, none of them were who he wanted - no, _needed -_ to see.

He needed to see that damn woman with blue eyes and long black hair. The woman that could, with a single touch, send his heart into a skipping frenzy or purify him instantly. He needed his _mate_. In all twenty years of his human life, he had never needed her so desperately as he did now. If she could just show herself to him, even if it was only a small appearance in his dreams, his aching heart would settle and his frantic mind would be pacified. But she didn't. For the past ten days there wasn't so much as a glimmer of her, and every minute he waited his anxiety grew.

There was only one explanation that he could think of for her sudden absence, but his mind refused to even acknowledge it as a possibility. Death wasn't an acceptable justification.

He went through the cafe's exit door without looking back. Though, if he was being honest, he wasn't exactly looking forward either. His eyes glazed, he looked at the horizon without really seeing it. His body was protesting with every step, and even he recognized that he needed help. His energy was rapidly draining, and at the rate he was going, he'd have to tap into his reserves within a couple days. Somehow he didn't think his mother would appreciate her son turning into a seven foot tall demon in front of her.

The world was beginning to tilt, and part of him thought the tall buildings would slide down and out of his vision. The other part of him knew he was acting like a crazy person - if just for entertaining the thought.

He braved a couple more wobbly steps in his newly slanted world, before giving up with a frustrated growl. There was an empty park bench to his right, and he sat down in defeat. Cradling his head in his hands, he waited for the world to stop spinning. But somehow he knew that even when his vision adjusted, he would still be spinning out of control.

Then, on the brink of losing consciousness and hope, he saw her. _All _of her. The heavy sheet of frosted glass that he was so use to no longer separated them, and Kurama wondered - more than ever - how he could have ever forgotten a face like hers.

Her smile was so bright that the rest of her glowed with its warmth. He understood now, how Shakespeare's Romeo found Juliet to be comparable to the sun. For he found himself idly wondering if staring at her would have the same effects as staring at the earth's closest star. Her phantom fingers ghosted across his cheek as he stared up at her, transfixed by the gentle slope of her her nose and the dimples in her cheeks; the way her lashes curled and how her lips turned. He watched as her radiant smile softened from happiness, to what he knew was love. Love for him.

He felt, rather than heard, her. A gentle pull on his mind telling him to sleep and not worry. He listened, and later his coworkers would ask him how he managed to find sleep on a park bench of all places. He would lie and tell them that it was the sound of snow melting and birds singing their spring songs that lulled him. In truth, it was her face that opened sleep's doors.

It was seeing her fully for the first time in over five hundred years, looking healthy and _alive_, that brought him the peace he needed to embrace his exhaustion and fall into sleep's arms. It was knowing, with out a doubt, that she was with him in more than spirit or memory.

She was there physically, in the present, just waiting to be found.

**(:)(A)(:)**

So, eight months of renovation and I'm finally moved into my house! It is now, once again, livable. Still some projects that need to be accomplished, but overall I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I now come home to relax - not tile, lay floor, paint, or any other kind of labor.

It's fantastic, let me tell you.

I'm hoping to upload at least one more chapter before summer ends - I figure if I give myself a long timeline to complete it, it might actually get done. It makes me sad to see that this fic is almost four years old - and that's only the sequel! I will try to push myself to get more chapters out on a more timely basis, because I truly believe that this is a fic worth finishing - if just because I couldn't stand seeing it unfinished forever.

Thanks, once again, to all of you still out there. You're support is what drives this fic, and this writer, to keep trudging on.


	13. Secrets

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #13  
(:)(A)(:)  
**

Kagome was ready to rip some hair out - preferably Yusuke's or Inuyasha's if she could manage to get her hands on them. It _was_ their fault she was such a nervous wreck.

They were always there - shadowing her when there wasn't even a reasonable excuse. When Sango took her into town to go shopping for baby things she would see them - flashes of black and silver - hiding behind corners, trees, carts, anything available to them when she turned her head. At the time she and Sango had simply rolled their eyes with some humor. And soon, it became another game of cat and mouse. When they finally caught them in the act of spying, Yusuke simply scratched the back of his head, that sheepish grin on his face. But Kagome didn't miss the side long glance he shared with the cross-armed hanyou. But she brushed it off, intent on continuing her shopping.

Even if it meant dragging the two 'spies' with her.

The incident had been innocent enough. After all, they really _were_ just two pregnant women. One of which had the possibility of going up like the miko version of a nuclear bomb. And even though Sango was a highly trained slayer, there was only so much the woman could do when her stomach prevented her from even touching her toes. So . . . at the least, their concern was understandable. Expected even. If they treated her like glass in modern times they sure as hell weren't going to just leave her alone in an era infested with demons with only another pregnant woman for protection. When they had returned back to Kaede's hut, even Miroku (guiltily) admitted that he had supported the two men's decision to spy on them.

There was a line, however. A big, bold, clearly visible line that shouldn't be crossed. So, of course, her two protectors crossed it.

Repeatedly.

Her every step was shadowed. Around the village they would take their places on either side of her. When she went out to pick herbs in Kaede's garden they stood over her. Even when she went to bathe, she knew they were there. Hiding in the trees (backs turned if they knew what was good for them), they just sat there - waiting. Moments after finishing they would call her name from along the trail as if they had just come looking for her.

She played their game because she knew they were only worried about her - something she had to remind herself of a lot more these days. But their antics were becoming down right ridiculous. The more she saw them, and the closer they stayed with her, the more they grated on her every nerve. They hovered like flies, just buzzing around and torturing her with their constant, nagging, presence. It was really only a matter of time before she took a swat at them. That moment came when she came out of the village's feudal "bathroom" and saw them guarding the door.

Turns out that 'boom' may have been an appropriate description after all.

With her fists shaking she glared at their backs. They were discussing something in low, hushed tones and - for once - weren't focusing on her. She decided it was worth taking full advantage of their distraction and swiftly grabbed both human, and hanyou ear in each hand before proceeding to walk them out of the village.

"Ow! What the fuck Kagome? Not the ears!"

Yusuke cringed, giving the hanyou a glance as he followed the rough pull on his right ear. "I told you she was going to blow any second!" His ear twisted between her iron fingers and he hissed. "Shit Gome, you think you could loosen up a bit?" When she stopped, looking down at his hunched form and gave him her hottest glare, he knew there would be no mercy. Holding his hands up in defeat, he gave her a nervous smile. "Ok ok! I'm you're willing prisoner! Can I at least get some mercy points for good behavior?"

She didn't answer him, But from the other side of Kagome he heard Inuyasha grumble something that sounded suspiciously like "this is bullshit". The girl attached to his ear must have heard him better since a yelp followed shortly after.

Truthfully, the sound of her best friend's pain _did_ make her feel a tad bit guilty. However, her anger swallowed any apology she would have normally made. Stubbornly, she dragged them towards Inuyasha's forest - not blind to the strange looks she was getting from the villagers as they passed. Considering the era, she was lucky for not being spat on. Sometimes being a world-saving-miko had it's advantages.

Sometimes.

When she was deep enough into the forest to not be seen or heard, she released her captive's ears. Rolling her eyes as they complained loudly, rubbing the abused appendages, she crossed her arms and waited for their full attention. With the glare she had plastered on, she didn't have to wait too long.

"This has got to stop." she looked at them both meaningfully, satisfied when Inuyasha's triangular ears flattened and Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began kicking pebbles like a child being scolded (which he was). "I know you worry, but you guys are _way_ too paranoid! I don't need you shadowing my every move!" Her fingers threaded through her hair, and she could feel the roots become taut when her hands fisted. "Not only are you driving me completely insane, you're stressing me out!"

Yusuke raised his hand - any traces of shame or embarrassment he'd had completely gone. "Can I ask a question Warden?"

Inuyasha gave him a strange look, his clawed hand still rubbing his abused ear. "What the hell is a wordon?"

Kagome rubbed her temples, feeling a headache beginning to brew on her right side. When she heard Yusuke's 'definition', however, her eye began to twitch in irritation. "I am **not** a slave driver!" She turned to the hanyou, "A warden is the head person of a jail - where _criminals_ go!"

The spirit detective waved a nonchalant hand. "Psh. Close enough. Besides, some of those "criminals" are falsely accused! So doesn't that make a warden a slave driver for _those_ people?"

She glared at him. "Are you trying to say I'm falsely accusing you?"

Now Yusuke was crossing his arms, his expression serious. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I am."

Kagome threw up her arms. "You are impossible! Everything I said is true! You are driving me _nuts_! I can't take you crazy men at my elbows twenty four hours a day!"

The spirit detective nodded. "Yeah, sure. _That_ may be true. But we aren't being paranoid."

She rolled her eyes. "Please! You didn't act this crazy in our time! You've completely crossed the line between protective and down right **obsessive paranoia**!" She had yelled the last part, and her protectors fell silent for a moment. They shared a look, as if trying to reach some sort of decision between them.

Finally, Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid wench," He looked her in the eye, and before she could protest he continued, voice softer, "You don't even feel it do you?"

Yusuke cut in before she could answer, "Psh, of course she doesn't! You think she'd be so ticked off if she did?"

"Feel what?" Kagome was completely lost now, her anger draining out of her while uncertainty filled the remaining voids. "What am I suppose to feel?"

Yusuke laced his hands behind his head and shrugged his shoulders with a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're letting loose almost as much youki as this guy?" He gestured towards Inuyasha, who nodded seriously, averting his eyes from the woman in front of him.

Her mind reeled over what this information could possibly mean. A part of her rejoiced because it could only mean that her baby was alive and well, and, by the sound of it, growing stronger every day. But, that also meant that the possibility - the probability - for another disaster was also growing. Kagome looked at the half demon, her best friend, questioningly. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou sighed, "It's been growing since we got here," he looked her in the eye, and she could see the genuine worry behind his gold irises, "And I don't think the kid is going to be slowing down any time soon."

She licked her lips but they still felt dry. Her whole mouth felt dry. "So . . . what do I do?"

Yusuke's arm fell heavily on her shoulder before she even registered that he had moved next to her. "**_We_** take every precaution. **_You_** just sit there and stop bitching about it."

She shrugged his arm off, moving to sit on the ground now that she was calm enough to realize how much her feet hurt. Inuyasha came to her side instantly to help her down, and this time she was too deep in thought to be annoyed. "What kind of precautions?"

Inuyasha snorted, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Like, the ones you just reamed us for."

She looked up at him from her place on the ground, an eyebrow raised. "Well sorry if I thought you two standing outside the door while I _pee_ is a little over the top!"

The hanyou had the decency to blush, mumbling a soft "keh" under his breath. Yusuke, being Yusuke, didn't so much as stumble. "Well safety first, right?"

She shook her head, running a hand through her tangled hair - gently this time. Looking up at her two protectors she suddenly felt a warmth in her chest. They really were only trying to keep her safe - even at the expense of their own comfort and happiness. They must have known she was going to go off the deep end eventually . . .

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

The two men looked at each other before shrugging and Kagome had to fight not to roll her eyes. Those two were really rubbing off on each other _way_ too much. "Look, if I'm going to just go along with all this - which I will - I should a least know what's going on!"

Inuyasha shot the spirit detective a look that, as far as Kagome could tell, translated into a big, fat, 'I told you so'. Yusuke grumbled inaudibly under his breath, crossing his arms and looking away stubbornly. Inuyasaha must have took it as approval because he started talking. "Feh, we just didn't want to worry you. Asshole here has it under control anyway. He's been feeding the kid his youki whenever he acts up."

Kagome blinked, looking down at her swollen stomach. Placing her hands on either side, she was concerned when she felt nothing but the warmth of her own body heat. "I - I haven't even noticed." She looked between them, suddenly scared. "Why haven't I noticed?" Was she really so blind to her own child's needs?

Yusuke sighed, picking up on her obvious distress. "Look, it's better that you _don't_ notice it." He crouched in front of her, poking her stomach. "If you did then you'd be using your spiritual powers. Besides, it'd only stress you out."

Kagome shook her head. "I still wish you had told me."

He ran a calloused hand through his hair, "Yeah, well, I'll keep that in mind next time."

She raised her eyebrows skeptically, even as a pain pierced her heart. "Next time?"

"Yeah," he stood, offering her a hand up. She took it after only a moments hesitation. "Next time."

She brushed off the dirt and leaves from her bottom, a sadness coming over her. So many things were being kept from her - and she knew, without a doubt that there was more. The way they were always speaking in hushed whispers they knew she couldn't hear, and the way they kept glancing over at her as they did so, made _that_ clear enough. Didn't they know that the unknown was so much more frightening than their secrets could ever be?

She began to walk past them, knowing that they would either walk with her, or in the shadows behind her. Passing Inuyasha, her best friend, she couldn't help but pause. Swallowing the urge to cry, she bit her lip and looked at him over her shoulder. "I've always known you've had secrets about your past Inuyasha, and I've never once tried to push you into telling me." She raised her eyes to meet his, feelings of betrayal sitting heavily in her stomach. "But I never thought you would keep secrets from me about myself."

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, and she knew she had made her point. Without another word or glance, she took the path back to the village - hoping they would at least give her enough space to at least _feel_ like she had some kind of privacy with her thoughts.

They watched her walk away in silence, though Yusuke could feel the hanyou's frustration mounting with every step she took away from them. At his side, the clawed hands were fisted so tightly that blood was beginning to leak from his palm. The spirit detective grudgingly admitted to himself that perhaps he should have taken the hanyou's advice and told her about the flare ups sooner. He wasn't the smartest guy in the world - that title was reserved for Kurama - but he certainly wasn't blind to the fact that she had felt more than betrayed.

Finally, when she disappeared behind the tree line, Inuyasha snapped. Yusuke could feel the half demon's growl vibrating in his chest as much as he could hear it, and he kicked the dirt in his own frustration. "Yeah, ok! You were right! We should have told her!"

Still the hanyou's growls continued, and Yusuke noticed that the blood that was once dripping was now coming down the demon's fingers in a steady stream. The blood was beginning to pool at his feet when the spirit detective sighed dejectedly, leaning back against a tree and rubbing his forehead. "What do you think we should do?"

Inuyasha's eyes were colder and sharper than the detective had ever seen them, as if trying to cut through him. "Tell her." It wasn't the roar that Yusuke had expected. Instead it was a deep, commanding, order that hissed through the demon's clenched teeth.

Yusuke frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? We _just _told -"

The hanyou's voice cut through his like a blade. "**Everything**."

The spirit detective's mind turned, but by the time he finally figured out exactly _what_ the hanyou was talking about, something else stole his attention.

Kagome wasn't that far, he could easily feel her aura around the corner. And by the way Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction, he knew that he could hear every step she took with his superior hearing. Their rule of thumb had always been if she was close enough to hear or sense, then she was safe. But as she kept walking, Yusuke felt her child's youki swell. He ran towards the priestess, his own youki responding as quickly as it could

Her miko was quicker.

(:)(A)(:)

Keiko ran up the stone steps as fast as she could, thankful that the steps were dry enough not to be slippery. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she scaled the mountain trail that lead to Genkai's.

Yusuke was back.

Her heart had originally fluttered at the news, but it quivered shortly after when she found out why. When she had spoke to him before he left for the feudal era he had expressed his concern about keeping Kagome safe. At the time she couldn't help but feel bitter that the other girl's safety had completely dominated their last conversation for the next two weeks. But being that Kagome's spiritual powers flared up ten days into the trip, his worries proved to be justified.

As soon as they arrived, Botan had called her with the news. Kagome and the baby were alive. Unconscious and incredibly unstable, but alive. That's why she was practically flying up the steps, to see her friend in need - and, to comfort Yusuke in what she knew he considered a failure.

Finally making it to the top, she took a second to catch her breath. She was more than thankful for the cool spring breeze that still lingered from winter. As it was, she already felt her clothes sticking to her skin. She didn't even hear Genkai's soft approach over her labored breathing.

"I assume you're here to see Kagome."

The older woman's voice was gruff, as it always was. But Keiko could hear an underlying sadness she was sure the fighting master didn't want heard. The school girl wisely chose to remain silent about the observation, only nodding to confirm Genkai's initial statement.

The fighter sighed, "Follow me then." She turned and walked toward the house at a leisurely pace that Keiko easily kept up with. Though the break from her previous, hurried pace was nice, Keiko couldn't help but feel anxious.

"How is Yusuke?"

Genkai glanced at the girl for a moment, analyzing her features before turning her eyes back towards the path. "I'm assuming you don't mean physically."

The teenager shook her head, despite the fact that the other woman wasn't _technically_ looking at her. She had spent enough time with the master to know that she didn't need to be looking at you for her to _see_ you. Genkai proved her right when she gave a single nod in response. "Then you know him well enough to understand that he's not going to be the Yusuke you're used to when you walk through those doors."

Keiko nodded. As long as it was physical, Yusuke could handle huge levels of pain. But when it came to emotional, things were blurred. She had only seen him struggling with this level of guilt and regret when he had thought Kuwabara had died. He had completely lost it then . . . but he at least had the chance to channel those emotions into anger towards his opponent. But in Kagome's case, the enemy was herself. She couldn't imagine how helpless that made him feel. There was no one to take his frustration out on, no one for him to slam his fists into.

There was no way to avenge her.

A nervous feeling began settling in the pit of her stomach. He was going to be so emotionally strained. And Kagome . . . how upset she would be when she finally woke. "Do you - "

"Know what happened?" Genkai shook her head, her steps pausing. She looked up at her house in the distance, a sadness glazing over her eyes. "Not as much as I should." A sigh, barely audible, passed her wrinkled lips and she continued walking. "Every time I ask I end up with some more holes in my wall." She sent the girl a meaningful look, "Best to just ask Kagome when she wakes up."

She nodded, following the older woman as she took the first step on the wooden deck that flowed around the main house. "Is she going to be all right?"

Sliding the door open, Genkai let the younger girl enter before her with a sigh. "At the moment she and the baby are fine - Yusuke must have reached her just in time. Yukina can't see any physical or spiritual damage."

Keiko blinked, waiting for the other woman to slide the door closed with a soft 'click'. "Oh, I didn't realize Yukina had come back."

Genkai nodded. "Dimwit had Koenma transport her from the Makai as soon as he came back."

"So she hasn't found her brother yet then?" Her heart reached out to the koorime. She had been in the Makai for the past few months in hopes of finding her twin.

The old master frowned, eyes hardening with disapproval. "Hard to find what doesn't want to be found."

Keiko shook her head sadly. "She has a right to know her own brother."

Genkai scoffed. "Do me a favor and tell that to my idiot apprentice." Before the girl could question her words, she gestured down the hall. "They're down there. I'm going to get Yukina's sleeping quarters set up." Keiko nodded, turning the corner. But before she even made it a few steps in, she was stopped. "Oh, and Keiko?" She nodded, watching her boyfriend's mentor soften. "It's good you came. He's hurting a lot right now."

She sucked in a breath, feeling the air expand her chest almost painfully. Words escaped her so she nodded, relieved when Genkai mirrored the gesture before turning and leaving the teen alone in the hallway. The air came out of her in a rush, but the ache in her chest remained. Almost nervously, she walked across the wood floor, ears straining for a sound.

At first all she could hear was her own socked feet padding gently against the wooden floorboards. But as she neared the end of the hall she was able to make out hushed words - indistinguishable, but clearly Yusuke. Her heart leapt at the familiar, and oh so missed, sound of his voice. Though as his voice grew closer her heart pinched. Genkai was right - he was hurting. She could hear it in the way his voice rose and fell, sometimes clear and sometimes like dragging gravel. He was angry, that in itself wasn't too uncommon. But for one of the few times in his life it wasn't directed towards anyone but himself.

She took the final steps towards the open door on the right side of the hall., knowing that he would be there. Still, the sight of him sent shock waves through her. The sight of _them_ stopped her heart.

Kagome, as she suspected, was still unconscious. Her hair laid in a limp, tangled heap but her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim room. Even with her old world yukata torn and dirty, and her hair running wild, she was beautiful.

Yusuke must have seen it too.

In his rough, calloused hands he held her soft one, giving it a gentle squeeze when her brow furrowed with the weight of her nightmare. With his other hand he brushed the dark hair back away from her face, the tips of his fingers brushing along her temple. He murmured in the softest tone, condolences she couldn't decipher. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own hammering heart.

"Yusuke?" It was barely a whisper, but to her ears it seemed like the quiet question echoed in the small room. Judging by the way Yusuke's head snapped up, it was similar for him.

"Keiko?" His voice was soft and confused, but there was no hint of remorse.

She turned on her heel, suddenly wanting to be as far away from him as possible. Tears were pricking at her eyes but she closed them stubbornly, refusing to let them pass. When she felt Yusuke's hand wrap around her wrist she had to fight the age old instinct to slap him. She didn't look at him. She didn't _want_ to look at him. "Let me go!"

The spirit detective frowned, moving himself in front of her and gripping her shoulders. "Keiko, what -"

She slapped his arms away, a few stubborn tears tearing away from their prison. "How could you?"

He grabbed her wrists, and she realized that she hadn't stopped after smacking his hands off her shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Stunned, she stopped struggling. Was he serious? She made the mistake of looking at him and her heart broke a little more. He looked so _lost_. Didn't he realize that she had just seen him touching another woman? Her _friend_ for that matter. Tears ran freely now, and her boyfriend's confusion and concern only grew. "Damn it Yusuke! Don't pretend you don't know!" He had to know what she was talking about, he just had to! "You don't look at someone like that and **_not_** know!"

He dropped her hands, confident that she was done beating him, and fisted them in his hair in frustration. "But I _don't_ know! You were upset when you came in here, so give me a fucking clue already!"

Something inside her snapped. "**You love her**!" This time she knew her voice really was echoing - bouncing off the walls, off the floors, everyone in the building would have heard her. But she didn't care about being quiet anymore. She had been quiet before, when she had first seen the signs, and it only dug her deeper.

Still, a look of confusion etched his features until a moment later when his face lit up in both understanding and horror. "Kagome?"

"_Who else_." The words hissed between her teeth, and her fists trembled dangerously at her sides. Her eyes dared him to deny it, but it must not have been enough.

He took a step away from her, shaking his head and moving his hands as if to disperse the very idea. "I do **not** love Kagome."

She growled, "Don't lie to me Yusuke! I've seen the way you look at her!" She pushed him, even more irritated when his chest didn't so much as twitch under her fingers. "You don't look at someone like that and _not _love them!"

Yusuke shook his head, this time more in frustration than denial. Once again he caught her hands in his, "Damn it Keiko! I _do_ care for Kagome, I can't deny that. But not in the way you're thinking!"

Her anger was now evaporating her tears, she snatched her hands away and slapped him. Feeling the sting on her open palm had never been so dissatisfying. Perhaps because he actually looked hurt. She was so used to seeing his stupid, sheepish, grin after she punished him. "Stop lying! I knew when I first came here that something was going on between you!" She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, "Why else would you know the _very minute_ she was born! Why else would work so hard to keep her happy all the damn time!"

He watched her pace the width of the hall, her feet slapping against the wood with an angry 'fwap' at every step. He rubbed his temples, his teeth grinding in frustration as he ordered her to stop. But she refused, listing off his every word, every action that tore at her heart. His commands were steady at first, firm but without anger. But as she continued to ignore him, he struggled more and more to keep control of his own frustration. Finally, his control snapped, and he shook her by the shoulders - yelling the words she never expected.

"Damn it Keiko! She's my sister!"

The hall was silent, and Keiko just stared at him in shock. "Your sister?" It was the same thought that ran circles in her mind.

But it wasn't her voice.

Behind Yusuke, Kagome leaned heavily against the open door way - her desperate eyes looking at her protector in a whole new light.

**(:)(A)(:)**

Holy shit I actually did it!

You should probably thank my car - the motor on the seat broke and my bf was the last person to drive it. Being that he's over a foot taller than me, I can't even reach the pedals (a very sad reminder of how short my stupid little legs are). Being that I didn't know how to drive stick (I have since been forced to learn) I was stuck with him at work for an extra four hours till he got off.

So . . . ya . . . This chapter is dedicated to my POS car.

. . .

. . .

Just don't tell it I said that.


	14. To Shield

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #14  
(:)(A)(:)  
**

Inuyasaha wasn't the most empathetic creature, but even he understood that Yusuke needed space. His scent had been all over the place ever since the little ice demon had pronounced that Kagome and the baby were ok. At first there was just relief, but while Inuyasha thanked the gods, the spirit detective's mood shifted.  
The overwhelming guilt came first.

Anger followed shortly.

He knew the kind of burden that the detective was carrying all too well. As much as he hated to admit it, they handled their problems - their emotions - the same. They were fighters after all, no one could deny that. When emotions went crazy they would just face the cause head on. They weren't the kind of men that would waste time planning, or the kind that would just turn tail and run. No, Inuyasha knew that Yusuke wasn't a planner or a runner.

He was a fighter; just like him.

And for fighters like them, it didn't matter if the pain was physical or emotional. Either way, the solution was as simple as hunting down the cause and destroying it. But with Kagome . . . well, nothing was ever simple with Kagome.

They were fighters, yes. But for Kagome they weren't just that. For her, they were protectors before anything else. If she needed them to be strategic they would be strategic, if she needed them to run they would run. The fighter in them would rebel every moment, but they would do it. If it meant keeping her safe they would do anything. But they had failed, her pale, exhausted body at their feet proved that.

Guilt and shame latched onto their bodies like lead leaches, blanketing them until their limbs felt heavy and sluggish. But deep in the pit of their stomachs they could feel it brewing, bubbling and swelling until the weight on their shoulders melted off their lean backs. The warrior in them screamed for destruction, demanded it even as their hearts whispered '_protect_'.

Somehow, the whisper was louder than the screams, and Inuyasha felt his fury slowly fade into resignation. For the past half year the fighter in him had tried and failed to fight Youko's ghost - the reason for her pain. Now, he didn't even have a memory to blame. 'Protect' his heart said. Protect because there was no one for him to fight.

He had experienced enough helplessness to know when anger was a waste of energy; to know when it hurt Kagome more than helped her. But as the detective's fist crashed through the paneled wall in an explosion of splinters Inuyasha realized, with uncharacteristic clarity, that Yusuke had not. The fighter in him swelled in response to the destruction, begging to destroy - if not the cause of Kagome's pain than anything_. _But looking down at Kagome's face, he couldn't bring himself to accept what would have been a welcome distraction. Kagome deserved to have peace while she slept off the result of their mistakes. She deserved to have someone whisper soothing words to ease her nightmares, hold her hand to soothe her heart.

Besides, he knew she'd skin them both if she woke up to them fighting.

His heart's whispers were becoming louder, '_Protect. Protect. **Protect.'**_ He wanted to be the one to hold her, to push out her nightmares. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right until she woke up to hear it. He wanted to be the one to _protect_ her, even if it was just from all those invisible things that he couldn't see. God did he want to be the one . . . but it only took Yusuke's other fist to connect to a previously undamaged piece of wall for his hopes fall to the floor like the splinters of wood.

Inuyasha and Yusuke were both fighters, and both protectors. But only one of them had learned that those two things didn't always go hand in hand. Fists couldn't protect Kagome from Youko's ghost anymore than it could protect her from the demonic energy brewing inside her. Sometime during her pregnancy, Inuyasha had realized that. Somewhere between comforting her in her nightmares and telling her that everything would be all right with the baby he had realized what Yusuke hadn't. To protect, wasn't always to fight.

It was to _shield_.

Inuyasha understood that now, and he _knew_ that he could comfort and protect her the way she needed. But Yusuke's explosive punches reminded him of Kagome's complex condition - and the fact that Yusuke _had_ to remain by her side.

Yusuke's punches were replaced by curses and Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the girl's sleeping face, amazed and disturbed that she could sleep through all the noise. Yusuke was glaring at him, his hands clenched into raw fists. Every part of his body seemed to hum with the will to fight. And Inuyasha's spirit willed him to answer, screamed to fight for his right to remain at Kagome's side.

All it took was another look at her sleeping face and the fire in him died to a smolder.

He was her protector, her pack. But he wasn't her family; at least not in blood. Traditionally, she would be under Yusuke's sole protection. But nothing about his pack, or his Kagome, had ever been traditional. He would always fight for the right to protect her, for the right to know what was best for her. But feeling the crackle of energy, Inuyasha realized that she would only get the care she needed if _he_ left.

If you love them let them go, wasn't that the phrase? Funny how it suddenly rung true considering he had never understood it before. He got his first glimpse when he had to let her go to Youko, but that's all it was - a glimpse. Had he understood maybe he would have told Kagome about his suicidal plan earlier. Maybe then she wouldn't have to work so hard to be happy. He should have understood sooner. She gave him every chance to see by her example. How many times did she let him go? How many times did he go running to Kikyou?

Still looking down at her pale face, he comforted himself with the fact that she looked peaceful before turning away. He ignored the shouts and the insults the detective threw at his back as he walked out the open door. It wasn't as hard as it usually was - ignoring Yusuke. Then again, the fact that he felt nothing but numbness probably helped.

Upon passing the threshold, Yusuke's jibes at his back, he bolted. He didn't really care where he went, but as the house blurred past him he wasn't surprised when his feet led him into the thickest part of the forest that surrounded the old woman's home. Branches snapped under the pads of his bare feet as the sounds of civilization - Yusuke's voice, the sliding and snapping of screens, the gurgle of water surging through pipes in the walls and under floorboards - faded. His pace slowed to a gradual stop, his hands fisted at his sides while he let the last of winters chilled air burn into his lungs.

This, he told himself, was home. The wind whispered it through the budding trees, and the spring a couple hundred feet away bubbled its agreeance. From the corner of his right eye he saw a pair of birds twitter and chirp at their new arrival, yellow wings fluttering as they hopped from branch to branch. Their small black eyes blinked curiously, their heads tilting in unison as they regarded him. Inuyasha knew this language, knew that they waited for any sign that he could be a threat. He knew because once upon a time, this forest had been his home.

Once upon a time, because now he knew better. As much as he was apart of the forest his heart was miles away, tucked behind shoji screens and webs of gurgling water pipes. Home was unconscious on the hard floor with her unstable half brother by her side, the place where he should have been.

The roar sprang from his lungs before he could stop it, startling the birds into a tangled frenzy of yellow wings. He didn't hear the flapping of wings, he didn't hear anything over the tortured sound clawing out of his throat. It stopped as quickly as it came, his lungs empty and starving as he sucked in air through clenched teeth.

Just a couple hours. He'd only be away from her for a couple hours. If Yusuke still wasn't under control by then Inuyasha would calm him down with a quick blow to the head. The whole spirit energy mojo had to work while he was unconscious too right?

He groaned, collapsing his knees so he landed sitting at the base of one of the larger pines. As his hands fisted in the fabric covering his knees he couldn't help but wonder how things could have gotten so out of hand. Sure, Naraku was gone for good. But what the hell good did that do if that meant Kagome was in danger of herself every single day!

Throwing his head back against the rough bark of the tree he looked up through the branches, though the peaceful scene didn't relax the scowl from his features. "It's all that fucking fox's fault."

A cold voice answered him unexpectedly "It always is. But don't expect that to help you escape punishment for trespassing."

Inuyasha was up in an instant, hand laying on the hilt of Tetsaiga as eyes focusing to the dark figure that had snuck up on his right side. Honestly, considering that the guy was using threats as a conversation starter made him expect someone a little more . . . well, menacing. Even wearing all black, with the exception of a white bandana, and narrowed crimson eyes Inuyasha couldn't let himself be intimidated by someone he looked down on - literally.

The figure in front of him was shorter than Kagome and with a glare not nearly as scary - then again no one was as scary as Kagome when she was pissed. Probably had something to do with the fact that a glare from her was usually followed up with him kissing dirt. The hand on his sword's hilt loosened even as he took in the fact that the short demon had his own katana at his waist. "Feh, don't see you with a invite so why don't you piss off."

The corner of the Hiei's lip lifted into a sneer. "A weakling like you doesn't belong in the Human World let alone Genkai's forest." He had come to make sure Yukina had arrived safely, but as part of the border control he was more than happy to send a straggler packing along the way. "You can either come back to the Demon Realm or, preferably, put up a fight so I can enjoy slicing your worthless body into pieces."

"Ha! In your dreams shorty!" In the pit of his stomach, Inuyasha felt the burning desire to fight return. And this time, he allowed the crimson eyed demon to fan the flame. His hand once again went to the familiar hilt at his waist, tightening expectantly. "But go ahead and try, I've been itching for a fight all day!"

Crimson eyes focused on Tessaiga critically. "You must be joking. You do realize that piece of scrap metal will snap easier than your neck."

Inuyasha smirked. "Gotta admit," His hand on the hilt, his voice rose in volume. "I love proving you asshole's wrong!" With that he released Tessaiga, its gold magic licking at the scabbard as it became free from its prison.

His eyes followed the sword from the tip of the blade to the hilt, surprised by the power the rippled off it. Though, truthfully, more surprised at the fact that someone as weak as _him_ held it. They hybrid hid his shock behind a sneer. "Interesting trick, but it still won't save you." Even with the help of a magical blade, Hiei knew his skills and speed would far exceed the dog demon's.

"You talk pretty big for someone so short," he jabbed. "Lets see how long you last before Tessaiga chops your sorry ass in half!"

Hiei sneered. "Your just as bad as those humans - all talk!" With that he lunged forward, sword in hand. The dog demon managed to block his attack at the last second, but the hybrid quickly used his speed to get to his blind side. Just one quick slice -

"No! Please stop!"

His blade froze, mere inches away from their target though his opponents massive blade continued its swing. Hiei jumped back, the tip just grazing his chest though he hardly took notice. His gaze was set on the koorime running towards them, her wooden shoes clacking against the hard forest floor. Reaching them, she stopped. Sweat appearing at her brow as she panted and tried to catch her breath., she managed to look up at Hiei with pleading eyes. "Please, don't hurt him. He is a guest of Master Genkai."

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell! You should be asking _me_ not to hurt _him_!" Then, as he recognized her as Kagome's healer he sobered - suddenly afraid. "Kagome . . ." He was afraid to finish but she must have heard the anxiety in his voice and shook her head.

"She has woken up, she is insisting on seeing you right away." She straightened her kimono self consciously. "I was worried you were too far gone but Master Genkai told me she could still sense you in the forest so I ran."

He wasted no time, running back towards the house without so much as a glimpse back. Hiei and his secret sister watched him go, the later feeling her shoulders sag a little in disappointment. "Um, your welcome?"

Hiei shook his head, liking the dog even less. "Why, exactly, is the old woman housing _that."_

Yukina sighed. "He is Miss Kagome's dear friend. I'm sure he will be much more gracious when he isn't so worried about her safety."  
_  
_ He wanted to ask who Kagome was but figured he would find out soon enough anyway. With a soft 'hn' he began following the hanyou at a brisk walk. "Come, I will walk you back." After a few steps he heard her hurry to catch up to him. After giving him a soft 'thank you' they walked in silence for a few minutes before a question entered her mind.

"So what brings you here? Master Genkai did not mention you were coming."

He remained silent for a few moments before deciding on his answer. "Business."

(:)(A)(:)

"Why would you hide something like that?"

"_How _did you hide something like that?"

"Yeah! How?" Kagome turned to his girlfriend, "Did you have any idea?"

Keiko shook her head adamantly, "No! God Kagome I thought he was in love with you! Like, _love_ love!"

"Oh Keiko, you know I would never do that to you right? Never!"

"I know you wouldn't Kagome, really I do. Its just that, the jealousy just blinded me is all! I knew you would never do that to a friend - or anyone for that matter!"

Kagome embraced her in a hug, and Yusuke tuned out their blubbering apologies and focused instead on his own miserable luck.

Of course Kagome would have woken up just in time to hear his rather loud confession. And _of course_ her and Keiko would team up against him as soon as they got over the shock. It didn't help that he couldn't even try to run away - he didn't dare move farther than a couple arms lengths away from Kagome. The only thing he could do was move the "Let's Gang Up on Yusuke" party to the back porch. At least their screeching would carry out into the valley instead of bouncing around in his head . . .

"Yusuke are you even listening?"

He cringed, apparently he had missed the crucial point where the focus switched back to him. "If I said 'no' could you back to your little womanly bonding thing and forget I'm here?" He earned a smack to the back of the head, though turning around to face them he couldn't tell which one of the girls to accuse - they both looked pissed enough to beat him senseless.

Keiko crossed her arms under her breasts, which on a normal basis Yusuke would remark on. Though, seeing that he was facing both his girlfriend _and_ his sister's wrath he decided to bite his tongue on any lecherous remark that sat there. "I swear Yusuke, can you take anything seriously?" She pushed a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear, her frustration growing when it didn't stay. "This whole situation is all your fault! Instead of telling me Kagome was your sister you just let me believe you were falling in love with her!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I did not _let _you do anything. You just did it!"

She stomped her foot hard enough on the floor boards for him to feel the vibration from where he was sitting. "Damn it Yusuke, you **lied** to Kagome and you shut me out."

"I didn't sh-"

"_Yes_ Yusuke you did! You didn't trust me with a secret and instead left me in the dark! How is that anything **but** being shut out!" When he remained stubbornly silent, Keiko threw her hands up with an irritated growl. "That's it! I give up!" Turning on her heel the high schooler stomped away, both hands fisted at her sides.

Kagome watched her go, knowing that the other girl needed the extra time and space to cool her temper. Looking at Yusuke sitting on the edge of the porch, his arms crossed defiantly and his eyes turned way from her, she felt her anger relax from her chest until a slow sadness settled in its place. Without a word she came forward the couple steps to sit awkwardly next to him, her large stomach making a normally simple movement hard and unbalanced. By the time she was settled comfortably, Yusuke - her brother - had stiffened uncomfortably.

She sighed, following his gaze into the forest. "I just don't understand why you tried so hard to keep me from finding out . . . " She looked down at her hands, studying the way the sapphire on her finger reflected in the sun. She shook her head sadly, "I suppose I should have pushed more. I knew when I saw you next to Souta that it couldn't just be a coincidence . . . nothing ever is, right?"

Not knowing what to say, Yusuke said nothing. It was a decision he regretted as soon as she filled up the silence. "If, you know, you don't want to have me as your sister that's fine. I would understand. We don't have to tell anyone. In fact, we can forget al about it. You know, if you want."

She was blabbering, her words nearly tripping over each other but they were coherent enough to make Yusuke's heart seize in his chest. "Fuck Kagome," he slid of the edge of the porch and turned to face her. Heartbroken when she refused to meet his eyes, he took her clasped hands in his rough ones. "Are you stupid or something? How could anyone _not_ want you as their sister! If anything you should be embarrassed to call _me_ your brother!"

She looked up at him through wet lashes and he saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes. It made him want to hold her . . . so he did. Wrapping his arms around her he could feel the tears she had tried to hard to hold in slide down his neck. "God I'm an asshole! I'm sorry Kagome." He gave her a squeeze, "I'm suppose to protect you, but I keep fucking up at every turn."

Kagome sniffled, wiping at her eyes before pulling back to look at him. Seeing the guilt in his eyes confirmed her suspicion that he wasn't just talking about her feelings. That morning's incident was still fresh in his mind. "It wasn't your fault, none of us could have predicted that my miko would flare up the way it did."

He shook his head, "I should have been closer. If I wasn't arguing with the mutt then maybe I would have been."

"Arguing?"

Realizing his slip he cringed but realized it was too late for anything but the truth. "He wanted me to tell you, you know, about us. That we're related."

A look of betrayal crossed her face and she pulled out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around herself instead. "Inuyasha knew? All this time?"

Yusuke cursed under his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, the half demon had been right all along. And if any of them deserved an out in this situation it was him. "Look, I made him swear not to tell you. He's been wanting to tell you since the beginning."

She nodded sadly but seemed to accept his words as truth. "When did you find out?"

He ducked his head and hid his hands in his pockets. "The morning after I saved you . . . when Koenma called me to his office. He told me."

She let out a shaky breath but nodded. "Ok, now for the real question." She licked her lips nervously. "Why? I mean, how could me not knowing you were my brother protect me?"

Yusuke watched her silently, as if looking for some kind of sign. Though if he was honest with himself he was really just stalling for as much time as he could get. How long had he dreaded having this conversation? Finally he sighed, shaking his head. "We have the same dad Kagome."

When she still fixed him with that blank, watery stare his shoulders slumped. Was she really going to make him spell it out for her? "We were born the same year."

A second longer and understanding dawned, followed quickly by a sense of shock. "That morning . . . you said your - our - father left you . . . that means . . ." Her eyes teared up again and Yusuke couldn't help but look away in shame. He was the "other family", how could she not feel some bitterness?

But Kagome, as Inuyasha would say, was special. She loved people she should hate and forgave those that didn't deserve forgiveness. So instead of turning away from her new found brother, Kagome found herself throwing her arms around his waist, crying into the front of his t-shirt. "I'm so sorry!"

Yusuke, stunned, blinked and looked down at the top of her head as he numbly put his arms around her shaking form. "Sorry?" His brain was frozen but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

She seemed to cry harder, some of her words punctuated with hiccups. "I took your father away from you!" She squeezed him harder, "I'm so, so sorry Yusuke!"

Any tension that was left melted away, and Yusuke held onto his sister in awe. Didn't she realize that he had ruined her image of her father? The man she had spoken so highly of the morning after he met her?

He didn't realize he expressed his questions out loud until she shook her head against his chest, musing her bangs. "No," she looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. She was probably one of the ugliest criers Yusuke had ever seen, yet somehow he only found himself loving her more for it. "I'll always love him, he was always good to us. But it isn't right that my blessings were at your expense."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, unfazed when he got snagged on a tangle. "Kagome, you are officially the best sister a guy could ever ask for." When she gave him a watery smiled it was contagious and he felt a weightlessness he hadn't experienced in a long time. Laughing, he scooped her up and twirled her.

She laughed into his neck, feeling her heart lift. "Better watch it big brother," Was it strange that it already felt so right to call him that? "All this spinning might make my stomach sick!"

She said it lightheartedly, in between her giggles, but Yusuke - sensing the very true possibility - slowed to a stop and smiled down at her. Curled up in his arms, she graced him with a full wattage smile, her eyes crinkling in the corners and her cheeks dimpled on either side. "So Yusuke."

He chuckled, "So Kagome?"

She grinned, eyes lighting up mischievously. "I think you should make Keiko and I an extra special dinner tonight as an apology for all this extra stress you've put us through."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure this isn't just an excuse to get me cooking for you again? I'm pretty sure I told you that guest privileges are over."

She tried to match his expression, and actually did pretty well, making Yusuke laugh. "Yes, but sister privileges are just beginning!"

He rolled his eyes with a smile. No way he could deny that statement. Giving in, he turned to take her back into the house. It was when he looked up and away from her to see where he was going that he noticed the red and silver flash along the tree line. Inuyasha stood there, just far enough for Yusuke to not have noticed him earlier, but just close enough to know that the dog demon could easily hear their conversation. Judging by the smug smirk the hanyou was sporting, the spirit detective knew he had been there long enough.

Yusuke couldn't be sure, but when he saw Inuyasha's lips move he would have sworn it was to the words of "I told you so."

**(:)(A)(:)  
**

Yup, I know. I can't believe I finally updated either.


	15. Found

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
-The Band Perry, If I Die Young_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #15  
(:)(A)(:)**

Bringing Yukina home had been, as expected, uneventful. Even with their pace as leisurely as it was, any surrounding demons knew him well enough to stay away. A shame since he was itching to shed some blood - especially since his earlier target had been declared "off limits".

They mostly walked in silence, Yukina knew him well enough to understand his disdain for idle conversation. Though when asked, she was happy enough to explain that Kagome was a priestess she was treating.

Hiei's first instinct was to go kill the woman. After all, his demon sister had no business being around, let alone _healing_, a priestess. Then the spirit detective's name fell from her lips and something in his mind clicked.

She was _that _priestess.

The detective's sister - the one that had let loose a blast of miko energy big enough to be felt by even the low life scum on the city's outskirts. Somehow, he wasn't reassured. Yusuke's sister or not, Yukina didn't belong anywhere near that woman.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't trust her just because she's the detective's sister," He slanted her a look, "She is too strong to not have blood on her hands."

Yukina frowned, but Hiei was disappointed to find it was in confusion rather than worry. "Yusuke didn't mention that they were related . . ." She smiled softly, "Though I suppose it makes sense." Her brow furrowed gently as she thought, her hands tucked into her familiar blue kimono sleeves. "It would explain why he can stabilize the conflicting energies at least."

Hiei couldn't help but sneer, "The idea of Yusuke stabilizing _anything_ is laughable."

Yukina shrugged, though her lips curled into a soft smile, "That may be, but he's certainly taking Kagome's situation much more seriously than I've seen him treat his other missions in the past."

"What situation could a priestess in this day and age possibly find herself in?" He didn't bother to hide the bitterness that edged his voice. After all, someone with her levels of power should have nothing to fear. A simple touch would be all it took for her to dust even him. The fact that she was Yusuke's sister meant nothing to him as far as loyalties go. Just because the detective was trustworthy meant nothing for his blood - Hiei was a living testament to the fact that one didn't always share family resemblances or morals.

The ice maidens expression turned dismal and Hiei couldn't help the disapproval that pulled at the taut muscles in his neck. "Her child has demon blood." At his skeptical look she shook her head with a somber smile that felt too forced for his liking. "Well, at least some. Their energies have been conflicting, and will continue to do so until the child is born."

Hiei's thoughts were immediately drawn to the fox and his missing miko, but he quickly dismissed the notion. The world, even the human part, wasn't that small. "A hanyou with miko blood?" He scoffed, "Surely you don't expect it to live long."

When she looked away sadly, her feet dragging to a disheartened pause, he almost regretted his blunt - perhaps even cruel - truth. But truth is what it was, not even his innocent, naive Yukina could deny the honesty of his statement. She had a small taste of how the world treated those who were different; but it would never amount to the lifetime Hiei experienced as an outcast. She had a place in the world should she choose to go back to it - a place bonded by blood that he could never touch unless it were to slaughter.

Home was a place he made for himself, not the place he came from.

His ties and loyalties were born in battle and forged with time and politics. Had the idiot toddler not forced them onto the same side to fight the same battles . . . well, by now one of the morons would definitely have died by his hand.

"This world . . ." she hesitated, her timid voice hanging in the air between them, "This world is cruel, but life here is not nearly as hard as it was in the Makai." Soft carmine eyes met his hard ones and she smiled, "I'm sure it will be hard, but I know Miss Kagome will love and protect her child with everything that she is." Her smile brightened, pure and optimistic, "And I'm sure Yusuke will as well, seeing how much he cares for Kagome!"

The hybrid remained unconvinced and stoic as he studied his sisters upturned face. "She is a miko."

Yukina blinked, obviously not following his logical way of thinking, "Yes . . ."

His eyes narrowed, "She was born to kill our kind."

Finally grasping his meaning, she smile softly. "And I was born to live the life of an ice maiden. Not all of us do what we were born to."

Her statement was true enough, but it didn't keep him from being irritated at her answer. "What reason has this girl given you to trust her?"

Head tilting innocently, Yukina frowned prettily at the bitterness in his voice, "She did not need to." When he gave her a disapproving glance she sighed softly, "I cannot explain it, but when I healed Miss Kagome I just . . . knew she was someone to be trusted." She gave Hiei an embarrassed smile, "I suppose that must sound strange."

Hiei sneered, looking away from her. "It sounds foolish."

Smile still in place, the ice maiden gave a gave a soft shrug of the shoulders, "I suppose so."

They walked in silence for a few more moments, Yukina's wooden sandals clacking rhythmically on the hard forest floor. As they approached the last row of trees separating them from Genkai's, the ice maiden's lips curled into an amused smile. "Though . . . I always thought following your instincts was one of the things that made you such a good fighter." She sent him an amused glance, "Was I wrong?"

Hiei found it was hard to glare at her when there was no hate behind it . . . especially with that teasing smile on her lips. "Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest, settling on glaring straight at the house instead, "I'm strong enough to rectify any mistakes in judgment." His eyes slid over to hers meaningfully, "Someone like you is not."

He watched her think over his words, her eyebrows drawn together in a serious frown. "I suppose that is true . . ." Her hands, once again, found their way into her kimono sleeves as she looked up at him from the corner of her eye, "But, being that Miss Kagome mated a demon I think it's safe to say that she doesn't harbor the same prejudices as those before her."

His surprised expression was gone in a mere moment. But Yukina was lucky enough - or perceptive enough - to glimpse it before he promptly masked it with his usual stoic expression. "You say that as if you know that child couldn't have been made out of anything but love."

"I do."

Her response was quicker and more absolute than he expected, which only served to irritate him more. If she were anyone else he would have sneered and slashed at that confidence with his skillfully sharp jabs. Unfortunately she wasn't, and he couldn't quite bring himself to treat her the way he did everyone else - even if she didn't know of their relationship. Only she could make naivety a trait to protect rather than scorn. "How?"

If she was surprised by his lack of venom, and unusual amount of curiosity, she didn't show it. Instead her gaze lifted up to stare at the house in the near distance, eyes darkening with sadness Hiei couldn't understand. "She cries for him in her sleep."

He could have argued further - after all, how could his sister possibly know who or what a miko cried for. But . . . seeing her smile disappear so rapidly under that somber expression made him think better of it. There was no need to upset her further. He would meet this Kagome woman for himself soon enough and then _he_ would decide if she was someone to be trusted around his sister.

As they they took the final step onto Genkai's porch the Jagan began to itch underneath its bandage.

(:)(A)(:)

The girl - the miko - wasn't what he expected. Truthfully, for someone with her kind of power it was almost disappointing to find her to be so . . . agreeable. The, very pregnant, woman made it easy to forget the devastating power that hid behind her smiles and kind words. The Jagan however, wasn't fooled.

It strained for release, pulling and pushing at its constraints until Hiei had to force it down. Now, after being reigned in several times, it remained silent behind the white headband. But the hybrid knew better than to think it was sleeping. He could feel it lurking in the back of his mind, anxiously pacing and yet patiently waiting for his controlled focus to slip.

It wouldn't.

Even if the miko continued to taunt it with her innocent smiles and close proximity, Hiei would remain the master. The Jagan did not usually try to test him, not like his dragon in any case. In fact, the only other time it had given him this much trouble was when he had first acquired it. Since that day the Jagan hadn't tried to fight his control, until now. Putting it back into its place had been simple enough, its will was not nearly as strong as the dragon's, but if experience had taught him anything it was that any moment of weakness would mean disaster. Though a small part of him recognized that he wanted a glimpse into that miko's mind as much as the Jagan did - even if it would risk purification.

The girl reached across the table for the bowl of chips, chatting aimlessly with his sister and the detective's woman while his Jagan protested against her sudden nearness. In the corner of the room the half breed eyed him carefully, probably uncomfortable with the fact that his previous attacker now sat across from his priestess. He would have been a fool to not see the way the dog watched the girl's every move, tense and ready to protect her at any moment. How the detective could allow such a thing was beyond him. Judging by the way he was forced into the kitchen by a mere girl - miko or not - Hiei guessed he didn't have much of a say in the matter.

Glaring at the closed kitchen door, the corner of his lip lifted into a sneer. The idiot couldn't hide forever. Eventually the detective would come out and have to face him.

Hiei would wait till then to kill him.

Carmine eyes slid over to look at the miko even though he knew it would only irritate him more. She held so much power; power that could have made all of their lives easier had the detective saw fit to mention it. With the kind of spiritual power she held the Dark Tournament could have been won by her hand alone - with one blast alone. Even the thousands in the crowd would be dust. There wasn't a demon in the Makai that could stand a chance against her. A fact that only frustrated him more; one touch and he would be nothing but a pile of ash at her feet.

Her curious voice drew him from his more morbid thoughts, "Hiei right? I think I remember your name from a couple of Yusuke's stories. You used to work together right? For Koenma?"

Her smile was friendly though he could tell she was simply trying to draw him into conversation. "_Work_ is a loose term."

Face brightening she gave an amused laugh, "So I suppose you had a debt to pay off like my idiot brother then?"

For some reason her calling the detective 'brother' grated on his few remaining nerves. "More like a life sentence." His voice rang out coldly in the suddenly quiet room and he could feel the occupants eyes trained on him. In the corner the hanyou's energy spiked and Hiei waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

The miko sat there blinking, as if surprised by his temper. "I'm sorry, I didn't -"

"Keh, don't apologize to him!" Inuyasha barked, glaring heatedly at the hybrid, "He's just being an ass."

"Still . . ." She gave him a small bow, "I apologize. I shouldn't assume so much, especially since I just met you!"

She was smiling again, but Hiei sensed that the apology was real. Grudgingly, he accepted it. "Hn. I'm surprised we didn't meet at the Dark Tournament." His eyes narrowed, "I'm surprised Koenma didn't force you to _enter_ the tournament."

She looked at him with confusion before Keiko chimed in for her. "Oh, Kagome wasn't around then!" Realizing how silly that sounded when she was greeted with silence she backpedalled, "I mean, we didn't know about her!"

When Hiei's eyes narrowed, Kagome gave a sheepish smile. "I didn't meet Yusuke until a couple months ago." Then, rolling her eyes, she shared a look with Keiko, "I didn't even know he was my brother until this morning!"

Keiko sighed, resting her chin in her palm. "He's such an idiot."

"Feh, no shit!" The hanyou scoffed, "I've been telling him that since day one!"

Their chatter continued, but Hiei ignored it as the wheels in his mind turned. So the miko was only just discovered. Somehow knowing that eased some of the tension in his neck and shoulders. The girl hadn't been hidden for years like he had thought, but rather only months. And by the sound of it, the detective was trying to hide it more from the girl than anyone else. He eyed the girl's swollen stomach. Even if he was trying to hide her from the world, he supposed her condition made it acceptable.

At this stage in the pregnancy most demons hid their mates away for months, sometimes years until mother and child were considered strong enough. Being that the miko's mate was (presumably) dead, it would be natural for the detective to take on the role as her protector. His demon blood, however slight, would demand it of him. She was is blood, and as such, would continue his lineage.

Guess he wouldn't have to kill the detective after all.

The door slammed open and revealed a winded Kuwabara, who leaned on the wooden frame for support. The group watched him silently as he struggled to even his breathing. "I - heard" he panted, "Is - Kagome - ok?"

The room remained quiet for a mere heartbeat before Kagome jumped from her seat to hug the large man. "Oh Kuwabara it is so good to see you!" She pulled away from him, her smile honestly bright. "I'm just fine now that you're here!"

Inuyasha groaned, "You again? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Hiei couldn't help but agree with the half breed, especially after seeing the tender affection the miko held for the oaf and the way she grabbed his arm and lead him to sit at the table. But really, even white lies such as hers were taken way too seriously by that moron.

Cheeks red and his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Kuwabara laughed shamelessly. When he finally looked around the room and spotted Yukina his goofy grin widened and the upper half of his body leaned over the table in order to grasp her small hands, "Yukina my love! When did you get back?"

To Hiei's displeasure the ice maiden blushed prettily, "I only just got here this morning."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two curiously before a huge grin spread across her face, "I didn't know you guys were together!" She nudged Kuwabara, "Take my chair so you can sit next to your sweetie!"

Hiei felt his left eyebrow beginning to twitch but held his tongue. Killing the stupid oaf in front of Yukina would only upset her.

The kitchen door opened revealing Yusuke juggling several plates, "I know you guys are all having a great time while I slave away and all, but a little help would be nice."

Kagome giggled, and being nearest took one of the larger serving dishes from him. "Ah! You made Oyakodon!" She gave him a teasing smile, "And you said all you could make was eggs! I think you've been holding out on me!"

"It's only because it had eggs in it that I was able to make it . . ." He grumbled. Then, spotting two of his comrades, his face broke out into a wide grin. "Well would you look at that! The gang's almost all here! Now we're just missing Kurama!"

Hiei heard her sharp intake of breath first, then watched as the plate shattered to the floor, bits of china and food sliding along for floor as if in slow motion. The miko's hands were shaking as they reached up to cover her trembling lips and her face lost its color. With all his senses trained on her he could hear the racing of her heart beat, smell the shock from her pores. In the background he heard the detective and the dog asking if she was all right, saw their blurred figures hovering around her. His eyes here focused on her pale face, wide eyes, and trembling lips that mouthed his name.

'Youko'

The Jagan flared to life, crashing through Hiei's defenses before he recovered from his surprise. A moment was all it took for him to reign it back in, but a moment wasn't quick enough. As soon as the Jagan entered her mind it was forced back and holy power erupted from the girl in waves.

His body was thrown back and pinned against the wall. Powerless, he could feel blood sliding down his face from underneath his bandana and idly wondered if his Jagan would be ruined forever. The top layers of his skin was smoldering and quickly looked for Yukina. The oaf for once was doing something useful and shielding her with his massive body, but even with his protection Hiei could see the fear covering her like a second skin.

Across the room the dog was cringing, though apparently saved from the brunt of the attack by his human blood. Yusuke had transformed and was pouring youki into the girl crumpled in his arms, screaming at the miko to stop. Tears were running down her face, one hand clutching at her stomach while the other gripped the floor. He could smell the blood pooling between her fingers where the broken china bit into her hand.

It felt like it went on for minutes, but as the holy energy suddenly stopped, Hiei realized it had only been a few seconds. His body slid down the wall, no longer pinned like a meager insect. His youki hummed as it's healing properties finally kicked in; stinging as it spread over his burns.

"I'm sorry . . ." Her voice was weak but clear, "I don't know what happened . . ."

Hiei did. And as everyone gathered around her he slipped out the door, taking in a couple steadying breaths before bolting. The Jagan, even though it was quick enough to escape her notice wasn't quick enough to escape her miko. His lack of focus set off that bomb, putting his sister and him at risk. Though, not without benefit.

It was only a glimpse, a fraction of a second, but the Jagan saw it. An image of the miko, blood covering her clothes and tears running down her face - with an all to recognizable figure dying on her lap.

Even injured and weak, the trees blurred past him until they thinned out and became buildings. Time seemed hazy, but he wasn't sure if that was as a result of almost being purified or shock. He had found her, there was no doubt.

He needed to to tell Kurama.

**(:)(A)(:)**

I think you know where the next chapter's heading. :D Shall we get out the confetti? We're at the home stretch ladies and gents! We're looking at two to three more chapters!

In other news, seeing how much easier it is to update a profile from the 'old days' I'm going to try to keep you updated on the status of Chapter 16 (10% complete!). Now that we're so close I expect to crank it out!

Meanwhile, if you actually read my profile (I'll be amazed if you do btw) you may notice that The Good Dog has gone from the stories that _May or May Not Appear_ section to _Coming (Eventually) _and now, to _Coming Soon_! The first two chapters are already written, I'm trying to take a page out of another author's book and write a good portion of it NOW so there won't be such a wait (like this story I'm ashamed to say). The summary is posted on the profile if interested!

Once again, thanks to all my faithful readers! It's been a long haul, but we're almost there!

P.S. Stupid advertisements keep screwing with my lay out. ='(


	16. Reunited

_I'll get you medicine,  
When your tummy aches.  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.  
It would be so nice,  
Growin' old with you  
-Adam Sandler, I Wanna Grow Old With You_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter#16  
(:)(A)(:)**

It was dark when Kurama finally managed to make it home. Turning the key, he opened the front door to a silent house and he sighed. Mother must have given up on him getting home at a decent hour.

Closing the door and locking it behind him, he hung his keys neatly on the hook in the entry way. For a moment he stood there, just staring at the way the stray moonlight from the window bounced off the smooth metal. Then, blinking, he shook himself from the spell with a humorless chuckle.

Threading his fingers through his bangs, he pressed his palm against his forehead wearily. For the past couple weeks he'd been telling his mother he was doing research for a school project. It was a lie of course, but one that had at least a partial truth. He had been doing nothing but research, but he couldn't say any of it was in the name of education.

After work and between classes he looked for her. When there was time he visited shrines in hopes that he would find her. When there wasn't he was locked away in the corner of the college library looking over maps and shrine addresses in hopes that_ something_ would ring a bell. A week into his research the realization dawned on him that he _couldn't_ recognize her shrine. He had never asked or cared what her last name was five hundred years ago. What did a thief care what family she came from as long as he could call her his?

It was painful to realize that he had no hope of recovering such a important piece of information but he tried to focus on what he had. After that he used the little memory he had to try to pinpoint where the well had been. But with how much the world had changed he had no hope of recognizing it. Instead he was able to find the general location based off the location of one of his hideaways. The one, he had remembered with a jolt, that he had taken her to.

It wasn't much, but it was enough progress to drive him forward. He had a list of over a hundred possible shrines, only thirty of which he had found the time to investigate. It was tedious, and he couldn't deny the disappointment he felt every time he was unsuccessful. Still, it was _something_. He couldn't go back to idly waiting, not now that he remembered what she looked like - what she _felt_ like. He would kill himself searching before he gave up on her.

He slipped off his shoes, carefully lining them up along the shoe rack. A vague memory reminded him how small her feet were in his palm, of how he frowned at the calluses and blisters he found there. He swore to himself then that he would make sure those tiny feet were never forced to work so hard again. He would treat her like a princess, and she would only lift a finger if she wished it. That had been before his master plan was born; before he knew he would be leaving her care in another's hands. Dying there in her lap . . . he honestly didn't think he'd ever be able to fulfill that, and so many other promises. But even though he knew it was impossible, he fought. He fought harder to keep his last promise to her than he did anything else in his entire life. For Youko, wining hadn't been an option - it was a preconceived fact.

His jaw tensed and his tired eyes narrowed in determination as he ascended up the stairs. He won - no - he _earned_ this second chance. He'd be damned if he was going to let it waste away now when he was so close.

All he had was a list of shrines and a face, but it was enough to give him a level of hope he hadn't felt in years. As long as there were leads he'd keep searching. If he hit a road block . . . so help him he'd look through every high school yearbook printed in the last twenty years - thirty if need be.

He'd search forever if he had to.

As he reached the top stair he frowned at the sudden and unwelcome smell of charred cotton and, underneath that, the scent of blood. Cautiously, he extended his youki . . . and felt Hiei's distressed answer from the other side of his bedroom door. In an instant he was there, flinging the door open with such force that the inside handle crashed through the wall.

Kurama would be lying if he said the smell didn't make him stagger back a step. But it was the sight was his dear friend that stopped his breathing.

Hiei met his gaze steadily, if not tiredly. Blood was smeared across the entire left side of his face, but it was the burns that concerned Kurama the most. There wasn't an inch of exposed skin that escaped punishment. His arms and neck were covered in raw, angry blisters down to the very tips of the fire demon's fingers. By the look of his singed clothing, it didn't look like the skin under the cotton fared much better. His face, assumingly because of the youki healing, was free of the water welts that covered the rest of his body - but Kurama could see that the skin was tighter and pinker than normal.

He took two steps into the room, wide eyes almost not believing what he was seeing, "Hiei . . . how - "

The hybrid scoffed, "It's fine. It looks worse than it is."

Kurama opened his mouth to say otherwise but was cut off by the sound of his mother's door creaking open.

"Shuichi?"

Quickly, he stuck his head into the hallway, relieved to see her doing the same. The last thing he needed was for his mother to find an injured demon in his room. "Yes Mother?"

Her whole frame sagged in relief, "Oh goodness! I heard a crash and I got worried, "Her relieved smile changed into a concerned frown, "Are you all right?"

Kurama inwardly cringed, but kept his face as pleasant as possible. "I'm fine, I simply tripped. I'm sorry I woke you."

The worry in her brow relaxed and she sighed, "It's all right dear." She gave him a soft, motherly smile, "You've been working so hard on that project of yours. I've very proud of the amount of dedication you're putting into your school work, but you should really take better care of yourself. It's almost three in the morning!"

He gave a brisk nod, senses fully focused on the silent hybrid behind him even as he watched his mother. "I simply lost track of time, I'll be more careful of it tomorrow."

She looked unsure but nodded her agreement anyway, "All right, just get some rest. You've been looking too tired these past few months."

"Yes Mother," he said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

On a normal basis, Kurama would have waited for her to go back to bed before shutting his own door - tonight he didn't spare a moment in fear that she'd find a way to continue the conversation. With his back against the closed door he waited with baited breath until he heard his mother's door slowly close with a soft click. He didn't waste a moment after.

In a matter of seconds he was pulling out bowls from under his bed and pulling seeds from his hair. All the while keeping an eye trained on the injured hybrid. With a grimace he saw that the damage looked even worse up close. "What the hell happened?" he hissed, both worried an annoyed that his friend managed to find himself in this much trouble.

Seeing the seedling growing in the fox's palm, Hiei sneered, "I told you, it's fine. I don't need any of your damn plants."

Kurama's eyes hardened, but he plucked the leaves from his plant silently before placing them into the stone bowl and grinding them into a salve. "If you didn't come for help than you wouldn't be here bleeding on my mother's carpet." His eyes met the hybrid's in a determined stare, "And you still haven't answered my question."

Hiei snarled as the green paste found its way onto his arm, the stinging sensation seeming to run through his entire body as the nerves in his skin healed. He opened his mouth to argue but at Kurama's hard look seemed to think better of it, accepting the help with a pained grimace. "The Jagan felt the need to examine Yusuke's sister."

Kurama paused in his treatment, looking at the hybrid in shock, "These are **miko **burns?"

Hiei scoffed, "What else would burn a fire demon?"

Still puzzled, Kurama answered without thinking, "I suppose I was thinking of your other blood." Silence followed and the red head quickly realized he overstepped one of Hiei's very fine lines. He sighed, changing the subject. "So you invaded a miko's mind," he said, continuing to apply the salve, "Probably not your best idea."

Hiei scowled before looking away in what almost resembled embarrassment, "I told you, it was the Jagan."

Kurama frowned, "You were unable to control it?"

The hybrid's snarl seemed loud in the quiet room, "Why don't you ask me what I saw!"

If the sudden outburst didn't surprise him, the other man's words did. "Why, exactly would I care about what Yusuke's sibling thinks about?" He gave his friend a wary look, "Especially after nearly frying my friend. Not that your punishment was entirely undeserved."

Hiei's teeth were grinding, Kurama could hear it as if it were happening in his own skull. "Tell me," His eyes narrowed into hard ruby slits, "Does the name Kagome ring any bells?"

It only took a second for Kurama's gentle, healing hands to turn deadly as they gripped into the front of the demon's shirt. With their faces as close as they were, HIei could see the gold rimming his friend's usual green irises, feel his breath on his face as the cold, clipped words left his lips. "**_Where did you hear that name?_**"

The burns on his neck and shoulders were screaming, but Hiei managed to maintain his stubborn expression, "Where do you think?" he spat, "That woman must cloud your senses if you haven't figured it out by now!"

Kurama's eyes were fully gold now, and they looked every bit as fearsome as the legends said. His soft human nails were quickly hardening and lengthening into claws, piercing through the fabric of the hybrids top. "**_Hiei . . ._**"

It didn't intimidate his friend the way he had hoped.

Hiei snarled, "Why didn't you tell me she was that powerful?" He shoved the kitsune's hand away, his carmine eyes burning. "Mikos with that kind of power aren't created by today's world Kurama! They're born from battle - battle that this country hasn't seen since before the worlds were separated!"

Kurama blinked, the gold receding even as his nails returned to being blunt and useless. "You're saying . . . that blast - " He shook his head, stumbling back a couple steps as if punched in the stomach. "But Yusuke's sister . . ." All his gears were clicking and turning but somehow the teeth weren't fitting together. Because it couldn't be. She couldn't possibly have been hiding right under his nose this entire time. And yet, "Her name." his body was shaking but he tried to keep the tremble out of his voice, "What is Yusuke's sister's name?"

The hybrid sank to the floor, as if drained of energy, but managed to give the kitsune a deliberate, pointed stare. "You know her name."

Hiei only shut his eyes for a moment, a blink really, but he wasn't surprised to find the fox gone when his eyes reopened.

(:)(A)(:)

Yusuke couldn't remember Genkai's home ever being this quiet - _ever_. It floated up between the floorboards and spread itself throughout the house, creeping under doors and spreading like a heavy fog. Even Inuyasha sat silently, guarding Kagome's open door with a blank expression that made Yusuke's gut clench every time he looked at the half breed.

So he didn't, or at least tried not to. Instead he focused on his sister's sleeping face - letting his eyes trail over the tear marks that shimmered across her cheeks. His body felt numb, had since he saw Kagome's horror filled face staring at the charred outline of his friend. He would be lying if he said his heart didn't stop, even if it was only for a mere moment. But Yusuke knew his comrade well enough to know Hiei had made it out alive . . . the trail of blood leading out the door was enough to prove that fact. Hell, Kuwabara even saw him dash out as soon as Kagome's miko was reigned in. Hiei was hurt, but most definitely alive.

He only wished Kagome could see that with the same amount of relief that he did.

Even after they laid her down in her bed, the look of horror and guilt refused to leave her features. Everyone had hovered around her, consoling her and making sure she was all right - it didn't matter. When Inuyasha, in his own pain and frustration, screamed at them all to get out she didn't so much as blink. Her tortured eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling the rest of the day and on into the early hours of the next morning until exhaustion finally overtook her.

Now, here he was. Awake at six o'clock in the morning, afraid to speak even as the silence choked him. He prayed to whatever god out there - even the twerp Koenma if need be - that when his sister woke up she'd be Kagome and not the pale girl he hardly recognized when she fell asleep.

"She's never going to forgive herself," Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper, but it cut through the silence like a blade. Looking over and seeing the hanyou's glazed expression as he stared at the sleeping woman between them, Yusuke couldn't tell if he was talking to him or just himself.

Regardless, Yusuke felt the need to respond - if only to see if his vocal chords still worked, "He's not dead." God if those words weren't slowly becoming a mantra. _He's not dead, he's not dead, **he's not dead**_.

Inuyasha's head rolled over to look at the detective, demeanor still eerily listless, "Doesn't matter."

An angry retort sat and burned on the tip of his tongue, but Yusuke swallowed it back down. He knew what the hanyou meant. Hiei being alive didn't ease Kagome's guilt. Knowing her, it never would, even if it wasn't her fault.

Hell, even though it was **_Hiei's_** fault.

It may not have registered right away in all the chaos, but Yusuke remembered, without a doubt, feeling Hiei's youki spike right before Kagome's retaliated. Coincidence? Fuck no. He might not be the smartest of their little group, but he certainly wasn't the stupidest. He knew how to put two and two together. After Hiei's stunt, he wasn't exactly sure who deserved the title of 'dumbest' anymore.

Looking down at Kagome's sleeping face he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the hybrid. But then, remembering the charred outline in the dining room made it hard to hate him either. As far as Yusuke was concerned, Hiei received his punishment. Inuyasha, he knew, would disagree so he opted to stay quiet about Hiei's involvement.

Suddenly Yusuke felt so very tired. He leaned back into his chair, his body molding to its shape like a putty. "What are we going to do?" He hated how dejected his voice sounded, even to him. But he was truly, at a loss.

To his disappointment, Inuyasha only cringed and looked away. He didn't know what to do either.

A dark, bitter laugh was curling in his chest but he refused to release it. Instead he allowed a grim smile to curl his lips. How could everything have gone so horribly wrong?

Suddenly Yusuke froze, his head jerking to face the west side of the house. In the corner of his mind he had felt a insistent tug, winning his attention. Something - or rather _someone_ - was coming. He could feel the hot, angry, energy drawing closer as every second passed. He stood up, facing the west wall fully, eyes darting as he tried to make out why the spiritual energy felt so _familiar_. Then it hit him like a powerful blow to the chest, and he staggered back until the back of his knees hit Kagome's bed.

It was Kurama. A very, _very_, pissed off Kurama.

"_Shit_!" The curse hissed its way through his teeth before he could stop it, and Inuyasha answered it with a strange look.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you want to . . ." the rest of the words died in his throat as he saw the detective's rigid stance - smelled the fear coming out of his pores. He was up in an instant, his hand reaching for Tessaiga's hilt. "What is it?"

Yusuke walked past him into the hallway, shoulders stiff, "Just stay with Kagome, it looks like Kurama found out she almost toasted his best friend."

Inuyasha grabbed the other man's shoulder, stopping him. "Are you off your fucking rocker?" he hissed, "You need to be here in case she flares up again!"

He paused, eyes darting to his slumbering sister. A scowl took over his features as he realized the dog was right. He couldn't risk leaving Kagome. But sending Inuyasha to greet the enraged fox would probably get him killed. Yusuke was confident that he'd at least have time to calm his friend down before someone's head went rolling on the floor.

Teeth clenched, he jerked his arm away from his grasp, "Damn it!" He ran his hands through his hair, pacing in front of Kagome's door anxiously. He didn't know what to do, but he sure as hell wasn't letting an angry Kurama near his sister.

_That_ wasn't even an option.

A few more paces and he could feel Kurama's presence bearing down on him. Another minute or so and he'd be there. Yusuke almost punched the wall in frustration, would have, had Kagome not been sleeping on the other side of it.

And then, something in his head clicked and he was storming back into his sister's room. "Inuyasha help me move her bed!" He said it louder than he meant to and he could see Kagome stirring, but there was no time. In a second he was at the foot of the bed, staring back at a perplexed Inuyasha. "Just trust me and help me move her!"

Only a moment of hesitation and Inuyasha was there, picking up the opposite end of the bed and helping him move it to the appointed wall. Had everything gone perfectly (for once) Kagome wouldn't have wouldn't have woken up. She would stay blissfully asleep and unaware throughout the entire fiasco. But, as Yusuke was finding, the universe liked to fuck him over.

As they set the bed against the wall Kagome moaned. Both men froze, holding their breath, but it was too late. Her eyes flickered open and, looking between the two men drowsily, a frown creased her brow. "What . . ." She blinked, rubbing at her eyes, "What's going on?"

Yusuke held her face in his rough hands, forcing her sleepy eyes to focus on him, "Listen Kagome I need you to stay here and be as quiet as a mouse, got it? I'm going to be right on the other side of this wall if something happens but I need to you stay as quiet as you can all right?"

Her frown deepened, her face suddenly alert and a thread of panic lacing her voice, "What? Why? What's going on?"

Kurama wasn't even a hundred feet away now, and Yusuke knew time was up. Leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, begging, "Just please, _please_ do this one thing for me! I'll explain later I promise!" And then he was running to the door, stopping in the frame only for a moment to tell the hanyou to keep his ass putt before snapping the door closed. Then, stepping forward a couple steps until he knew Kagome was only separated by four inches of wall, he expanded his youki towards her - just in case- and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

He didn't remember Kurama ever being so fast, but one moment the front door was opening and the next he felt his body being slammed against the wall and claws digging uncomfortably at his neck. Their faces close, Yusuke could make out the gold rimming his friend's usual green irises and knew Youko was close to the surface. Too close. Still, the detective smirked through the pain and prayed Kagome remained silent. "Hey there pal, long time no see." Apparently salutations weren't appreciated in this particular conversation since he ended up being shoved harder against the wall.

Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Tell me where she is."

Any sense of humor gone, Yusuke's face grew hard. "I'm not letting you near her Kurama." The other man snarled, blunt teeth bared like an animal but the detective refused to flinch. Instead he let his spiritual energy swell up around them, his face deadly serious as he held up a loaded finger to his friend's shoulder, "Whatever it takes, you're not touching my sister."

Kurama growled, his grip on his comrades neck unrelenting despite the danger. "I'm not leaving here without her."

Yusuke could feel sweat running down the back of his neck. He was serious in his threat - if he had to shoot Kurama to save Kagome he would. But he wanted to avoid it at all cost. "Look, she didn't mean to all right? It was an accident and she's not the one to blame for it!"

A moment of silence sat between them before Kurama ducked his head, red bangs hiding his eyes. A dark, humorless chuckle rose from his throat. "You think I'm here to avenge Hiei? You fool."

Startled, Yusuke blinked before growing defensive. "Why else would you be so pissed off?" When Kurama's face lifted, it wasn't with the expression Yusuke expected. The anger was still there, but rather than the roaring fire that he came in with it was now just a smoldering coal of . . . resentment?

"Twenty years," again his hands tightened though this time more out of reflex then intent, "Twenty years I've been searching for her. Only to find out she's been right under my nose this entire time." His eyes narrowed darkly, "So as you can imagine I'm more than a little irritated. More so, I'm impatient. So if you would kindly take me to her it would do _wonders_ to improve my mood."

Yusuke, his head spinning, frowned, "What the fu-"

Kurama slammed him back into the wall with enough force that he could hear one of the beams crack under the toushin's spine. At the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Damn it Yusuke! If you don't take me to her I will tear this place apart finding her!"

Really, what the _fuck_ was going on?

On a normal basis Yusuke would trust Kurama with his life, but seeing the normally cool headed man so flustered - well, quite frankly it scared the piss out of him. He didn't want him anywhere near Kagome, especially with all of that twenty year crazy talk.

He opened his mouth to tell the kitsune to fuck off but he was interrupted by the sound of a crash on the other side of the wall behind him. His heart sunk, knowing that Kurama heard it too.

"Of course," Kurama lowered the detective back to the floor, though his fists remained clenched into his collar, "Kuwabara said you had to stay close to her . . ." His eyes shot to the door leading into Kagome's room, his chest tightening in sudden nervousness. "She's right on the other side of this wall . . ."

One step, Yusuke decided. If he took one step toward that door he was going to knock the kitsune out. That's when the door slid open, and Yusuke realized with sudden clarity that the crash was the sound of Inuyasha's face hitting the floor. A chill crept into his chest and gripped his heart. Kagome wouldn't just ignore his pleas for her to stay safe . . . except she would, she always did.

This time was no exception.

She stepped out into the hallway without hesitation, her eyes scared but determined. Then seeing her brother being held by the collar she gasped, her confidence wavering before she looked the red head directly in the eye.

Yusuke was furious. "Damn it Kagome I told you to stay in the room!" He looked back at Kurama, energy burning at the tip of his finger if he needed it. But the look on the kitsune's face stopped him cold. The anger, resentment, every negative emotion he had come in with was gone. Replaced with a look that both confused and frightened him.

There was love in his eyes, and on his lips a name.

His sister's name.

**(:)(A)(:)**

I'm sorry! I know this was evil but if I didn't stop here the last and final chapter would have been incredibly wimpy in comparison. The next chapter is already started, once again I will update my profile with its status.

In the meantime feel free to check out _The Good Dog_, which has its first chapter up!


	17. An End

_Love is absolute loyalty. People fade, looks fade, but loyalty never fades. You can depend so much on certain people, you can set your watch by them. And that's love, even if it doesn't seem very exciting.  
__-Sylvester Stallone_

**(:)(A)(:)  
Every Night Has Its Dawn  
Chapter #17  
(:)(A)(:)**

"Kagome . . ." her name slipped past his lips like a sigh, too low for her human ears to catch. In his chest his heart stilled, as if time itself had slowed to a halt. Maybe, for this moment, it had. His eyes didn't leave her face - that beautiful, young face that was exactly as he remembered. Her eyes held that same defiant glint, the same stubborn pull on her brow.

It was her, really her.

Standing in front of her, his memories, even the strong ones, seemed so dull and fabricated in comparison. This was the moment he had planned out and dreamed of for the past twenty years. He wanted to run to her, hold her in his embrace and never let go. He wanted to remind himself of everything Kagome: how her mouth tasted; the way her hair smelled tucked under his nose; how soft her skin felt sliding under his hands. He wanted to rediscover _everything_.

It was with that thought thought that his eyes wandered from her face to view the rest of her body. In his chest his heart started beating again, now hammering against his rib cage in earnest and the sweat from his palms were wiping onto Yusuke's shirt collar.

She was pregnant.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind he remembered Kuwabara telling him that in passing. But he had associated the information with Yusuke's sister . . . it never transferred to his Kagome. He wasn't prepared to see her holding a swollen stomach.

Desperately he went through his memories like a flip book, but all he saw was her thin, youthful figure. Had . . . he already been replaced? He wanted to shake his head and deny it at any cost but doubt was creeping into his chest and wrapping its cold fingers around his heart. Perhaps she wasn't as young as he had thought . . . perhaps he had left her waiting too long.

"Please put my brother down," her eyes flashed, "after all, it's not him your after." Her voice was hard - colder than he ever remembered it being. But then, he was still in the half hearted process of strangling her sibling.

He blinked and looked at his fists for a dazed moment before slowly releasing his comrade. He tried to wet his throat but he may as well have swallowed cotton, "Yes, yes of course."

Somewhere, in the farthest part of his mind he heard Yusuke's voice but didn't make out the words. Honestly, he didn't even try to. Perhaps it would be best to blame it on the shock, though, Kagome seemed to be ignoring the detective as well.

"You're Hiei's friend?" her voice was softer now that he didn't have his claws in Yusuke's throat, but Kurama couldn't help but notice the sadness in her tone.

He nodded, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he tried to control his breathing. There was a twinge in his chest, an uncomfortable clenching of his stomach, that said this was all wrong. So consumed and dizzied by his thoughts it took him a moment to register what was happening when Kagome - his Kagome- bowed.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry." Her voice cracked and, suddenly, Kurama was distracted from his own misery. He knew she was apologizing for Hiei's wounds, but for a moment, a mere sliver in time, his heart jumped in his throat with the thought that she was asking forgiveness for something else.

He took one step forward, his hand reaching out with the intent to comfort her - to _explain_to her.

A red clad figure rushed from her open door to her side just as Yusuke threw himself in front of both them - his shooting finger still held at the ready. "What the **fuck** is going on Kurama?" The detective took another step back, closer to his sister as his eyes drilled into his old comrade's. "You said you weren't here because of Hiei, so why the fuck are you here then?"

Yusuke's uncertainty was driving his fear, Kurama could tell that much. A minute ago he would have done his best to relieve him of his worries, but now . . . Now his eyes were glued to an, achingly familiar, dog demon. A dog demon that was currently ignoring him in favor of comforting Kagome.

His stomach twisted and turned as he watched Inuyasha fuss over her. He brushed away her tears with experienced fingers, murmuring little nothings to make her feel better. Clawed fingers rested on her lower back, guiding her into the safety of his shoulder before finally casting the fox a vehement glare. Kurama could only stare, stunned, as the break in his heart widened.

Five hundred years ago he had told him to keep her safe. Vaguely, he had remembered the hanyou's promise even though his name and face were lost to him. Until now Inuyasha had only played a faceless role in his memories. Now, looking at the way he held his lover, Kurama didn't see how he could have neglected to foresee the possibility of this happening. He had appointed Inuyasha as her protector, to keep her safe and ensure her happiness. Throughout his search it had never occurred to him that the hanyou would do _everything_ to fulfill his promise.

"Damn it! Answer me!" Yusuke's outburst successfully captured Kurama's attention, albeit unhappily.

"I told you!" he snarled, suddenly feeling his earlier anger returning. He held onto it like a crutch. It was easier to feel the rage burning through his veins than the crumbling of his heart. "I -" his jaw snapped shut, his eyes darting to Kagome's. She was watching him now, waiting on his every word. Just as suddenly as it had come, his anger evaporated.

He had told Inuyasha to protect her because he had wanted her to be happy. He had broken her heart in hopes that it would make it easier to move on; on and away from him. How selfish would he be to disrupt the life she had created for herself - the life he had _pushed_ on her.

He had found her but it had been too late. Now, he would live with the consequences of actions he had made in a past life. Everyday he would wonder if he could have done something differently; and every night he would go to sleep knowing he would have done it all over again. To keep her safe, he would make any kind of sacrifice. Five hundred years ago he surrendered his life; today his happiness.

"I . . ." In his chest his heart was dying, holding a razor to its wrist, "simply came to introduce myself." He bowed slightly at the waist, his heart's dying scream filling his ears even as he tried to plaster on a convincing smile. By Yusuke's frown and Inuyasha's glare, he could guess he wasn't fooling anyone. Kagome, now shielded by both men, watched from openly from behind their shoulders. "My name is Shuichi Minamano," he swallowed, "but I can see that I caught you at a bad time - I'll leave you to rest."

He turned on his heel, intent on running out of there and hiding somewhere he could relieve his hurt and lick his wounds. He only made it five steps before her voice rang out, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait!" She pushed her way past the hanyou, and almost past her brother when Yusuke's hand shot out to grasp hers. She may as well slapped the detective in the face when she snatched it back. Seeing his stricken look she gently touched his cheek. "It's ok," her eyes met Kurama's and the breath hitched in his throat, "he won't hurt me."

She said it like a statement, but in her eyes he saw the question. He shook his head, "Never." His voice must have sounded as committed as he felt because she continued her path towards him with slow, deliberate steps. Her eyes, like all those years ago, captivated him.

If felt like it took forever for her to reach him, but in reality she was standing within an arms reach in a matter of seconds. Her lip had been captured by her teeth with a nervous tug as her eyes regarded him. "You said your name is Shuichi?" At his hesitant nod her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, "Then why does Yusuke call you Kurama?"

Every muscle but his heart froze. In his ears he could hear its escalating rhythm, feel its pulsing in his chest.

She saw his hesitance but mistook the reason for it. With a soft blush on her cheeks , she broke his gaze to stare at her nervous hands. "I'm sorry, that must've seemed so rude . . ." Frazzled, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and Kurama saw a flash of blue.

Breathless, his eyes followed her hand as it returned to its companion at her stomach. He recognized that ring - would know it anywhere. Hope grew like a seed, its vines sprouting and weaving around his heart with a fragile caress. Gently, he took her hand in his; ignoring her surprised look as he held it closer to his face just to be sure. Two silver leaves still twined around the blue sapphire that had reminded him so much of her eyes. His chest warmed, with the knowledge that she still wore it - blooming when he his mind registered that it sat on her left hand. She was still his; she had _always_ been his. Which meant . . . His eyes drifted to her swollen stomach.

_**His**__._

_"You can't leave __**us**__,"_she had said. When he had looked back on that final memory he had always associated 'us' with the group. Now, seeing her, he remembered her true meaning. That one memory, clearer than almost all the rest, and he had managed to misinterpret something so crucial. God, how could he have even forgotten such a vital piece of information?

"Kur - er, Mr. Minamano?" Her cheeks were still rosy from embarrassment, but her eyes refused to let go of her question. Now that he knew she was his, Kurama was more than happy to answer it.

With a soft, relieved smile on his face he gestured to her hand. "You're still wearing your ring." At her intake of breath his smile widened and he watched her wide eyes fill with a mixture of disbelief and hope. He caressed her cheek, "Had I known that today's world preferred diamonds I would have found a more appropriate band for you."

Tears were rolling down her face but a hesitant smile was coaxing her lips. "Youko?"

He nodded, "Yes."

A weak, watery laugh escaped her lips before she looked at him with awe. Trembling, her hands touched his face - tracing his brows and gliding across his cheekbones before fingering the red strands of hair. "It's really you?"

He cupped her face in his hands, thumbs tenderly brushing away her tears. "Yes."

Her tears came faster than he could wipe them away and soon she was holding him as close as her swollen stomach would allow. Her blunt human nails gripped the front of of his shirt like a lifeline as she cried into his chest. "I thought - I never -" She held him tighter. "I missed you!"

She had no idea. For her it had been less than nine months; he had lived without her for _years_. However, seeing the tears in her eyes reminded him that though he lived without her longer (much longer), he at least lived with the hope and knowledge that she was out there. Had he not . . . well, he couldn't imagine the pain if there was no Kagome in the world. Just the thought of it made him hold her tighter. Yes, he had waited longer, but he wouldn't have wanted to trade places with her either.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent with his weak human senses as he mumbled into her dark strands. "I missed you _so_ much." He kissed the crown of her head before tilting her face up to his. Tears were still marring tracks down her cheeks but the pace had slowed. In her eyes he could see her faith growing. Faith in him, faith that he was truly there. His heart warmed and he swore to himself that he would never give her a reason to doubt again. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

A smile tugged at her lips, so soft and sincere it made his heart ache. She laid a small hand over his, guiding him from her cheek to her stomach. "You made it in time." Her eyes held his, conveying her every emotion just as she did all that time ago.

He didn't realize how desperate he was for her forgiveness, not until that moment when he knew he had it. Tension he didn't know he had, rolled off his shoulders. The love he felt for her swelled. Only Kagome would grant him forgiveness so quickly and without reason. She was the only one he could ever love enough to wait for - to come back from the grave for. "I love you." Her face brightened with happiness, a pleased blush tinting her cheeks. But for Kurama it wasn't enough; words would never be enough.

She would have said it back, he could see the words forming on her lips, but he didn't give her the chance. His love for her burned in his chest, demanding to be expressed. So he complied the best way he knew how; and nothing could have prepared him for how good it felt.

She was **there**, warm against his lips and solid under his palms. Her small hands tangled in his shirt as his fingers gently threaded through her hair. This moment hadn't been what he imagined. The kitsune in him had imagined their reunion as something filled with hot, passionate kisses and the mad search for a private room. But as a blissful sigh escaped her lips he knew that this moment was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined.

Shocking Yusuke speechless when he thanked him for taking care of his wife? Well, that just made the moment perfect.

(:)(A)(:)

A tiny sound broke through his world of dreams, so miniscule he knew others would have slept right through it. He liked to think that his ears were just sharper than most, youkai soul and all, but a part of him recognized that he had trained himself to hear _that_ particular noise above all others. Looking over he could see Kagome stir and felt the familiar sense of amazement when faced with her motherly instincts. Even as exhausted as she was she still woke to the sound of their child's miniscule whine.

With her eyes barely open, she sat up with a small moan and started the thoughtless process of getting out of bed. His hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked at him questioningly. He kissed her forehead lovingly, "I'll go. Just get some sleep." He knew she was truly tired when she didn't fight him - the past month, though the most fulfilling, had been hard on her.

His feet touched the cool floor and before his mind could fully register, he had already walked down to the next door over and turned the knob. The nursery, to his wife's dismay, was still bare of anything but essentials and a few scattered stuffed animals. He reminded her that they would be leaving soon - after all they only stayed at Genkai's for Yusuke and Inuyasha's sake. Who, Kurama grudgingly admitted, deserved some time with the child they had fought so hard to protect. More so, and perhaps the true reason he had conceded without protest, Kagome was simply too tired and too overwhelmed for them to even think about moving. Let alone the stress of finding, and buying, a 'forever home' as she called it.

A forever home . . . it certainly did have a ring of appeal to it. Even if the practical side of him argued that the chances of them staying in one place for the rest of their lives was unlikely at best. But with her eyes shining as she had shown him around the shrine that she had grown up - the tick marks in the door way that charted her growth and the tree she and her father had planted in the backyard - Kurama couldn't help but tell her "yes". He'd do everything in his power to make it happen. If they had to build a home from the ground up, which he was seriously considering, he'd do it.

Especially since he was fairly certain some of the artifacts in his hoard would be quite appealing to the local museums.

The thought brought a smirk to his face every time. He had only told Kagome of the funds he had saved from his days of fighting alongside Yusuke (after he had served off his sentence of course) and decided to save the news of his remaining hoard for another day. As it was, he was more than amused to the way her jaw slackened. Though it wasn't enough to hold them over forever, it was certainly enough to get their lives started - and enough to ease the worry lines in his mother's face when he had introduced Kagome. That . . . had certainly taken a lot of explaining on his part.

At the end of the day his mother had sat in shocked silence as she came to terms with what her son was; what he had always been. Kurama had worried that perhaps the truth would be too much but she had amazed him when, at the end of the night, she had asked when her grandchild was due. The shock still lined her eyes but in her gaze he saw her growing acceptance. Demon soul or not, he would always be her son.

The next week she was there, cooing with Kagome's mother on how perfect their new grandchild was. They hummed and hawed over who the child looked like, before they came to the conclusion that the infant carried both of their children's features. It seemed to Kurama that the decision was reached more out of their polite nature than fact, because when he saw his child for the first time all he saw was Kagome.

A month old, and millions of looks later, she still took his breath away.

Leaning on the crib rail he smiled down at her. "What is it my little girl?" At the sound of his voice her lips spread into a dimpled smile, her blue eyes so bright and attentive for a month old. Reaching down to pick her up, her feet kicked in excitement as she reached up for him. He made a great show of how heavy she was getting as he hoisted her up and nestled her against his chest to which she giggled endearingly. Again, Kurama asked how they could see anyone but Kagome in this child. She had Kagome's smile and eyes, no one could deny that. But he could see more subtle things too - the way her laugh could fill up and brighten a room, and how she could wake up most mornings content to greet the day with a smile.

In Emi, Kurama saw all the things he loved in his wife and loved his daughter all the more for it. The only things he could truly lay claim to were her more . . . demonic attributes. Silver hair was starting to tuft against her milky scalp and her pointed nails were already beginning to sharpen. He knew it wouldn't be long before her teething started, revealing sharp kitten fangs. But perhaps the most surprising, for him at least, had been the rate of her growth.

A week old and she was smiling and now, at only a month she had taken to giggling and laughing. With the amount of control she moved her body, he wouldn't be terribly shocked if she started crawling in the next couple weeks. It was as if her human blood didn't slow down her demonic blood at all. She just kept growing.

A fact that Kagome seemed almost saddened by as she watched her daughter grow faster than she could buy new wardrobes for. Half the apparel in the little one's closet didn't even get the chance to get worn. His wife had learned the hard way to keep the tags on until the garment was actually _on _their daughter. Over all, keeping up was exhausting and Kurama couldn't imagine how hectic their lives would become once walking came into the picture. If Emi had any bit of her father's curiosity (which he had the sneaking suspicion that she _did_) they would be in for many an adventure.

At least for now they had a couple pair of willing hands. The moment he held her, Kurama knew that his comrade was smitten. Yusuke, with his newborn niece in his arms, had melted like butter in her tiny grip. The goofy smile that spread across his face when he looked at her was proof enough that the spirit detective would be the proud uncle that carried a picture of his niece in his wallet and bragged to the world about her accomplishments.

Inuyasha's reaction had been one that puzzled Kurama for weeks until he asked Kagome about it. From the moment she was placed awkwardly in his arms, the hanyou's frown softened into just the slightest smile before he quickly handed her to another pair of waiting arms and left. In his eyes Kurama swore he saw a flash of worry as he held her. It hadn't made sense to him, but as always Kagome saw through the hanyou she had once loved with all her heart.

Her eyes had softened with that knowing look as she smiled at him. _"Youko, Emi is our daughter, our blood and family. To Inuyasha she is pack, but more so . . . she's like him." _

At his confused look she had sighed, her hands pausing in folding the laundry. _"Inuyasha's afraid for her because he knows what it's like to grow up not fitting in."_ Her eyes saddened. _"Our daughter won't be any different in that regard - she'll be stronger, faster, and different from all the other children. They'll tease her and she'll come home some day's crying, or maybe even bruised knuckles if my brother has any say in it."_

His face, he knew, had portrayed his horror quite clearly, but his wife only smiled. _"But on those days she'll have two parents to come home to, an uncle who would fight the world for her, and a friend who knows all too well how much it hurts to be different." _

Looking at his daughter drooling on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep, Kurama couldn't imagine how anyone could hurt his little girl. She was going to be stunning just like her mother, with the kind of beauty that shined from the inside out. How could anyone even think of dimming that light? The thought made his face harden and his jaw clench. Whoever dared would be finding themselves on the wrong end of one of his plants and, most likely Yusuke's fist and Inuyasha's sword.

The image of the three of them intimidating a five year old came to mind and he couldn't help but sigh. He would have to settle with having a firm talk with their parents . . . at least until the kid grew enough to make the image of them threatening him not so comical.

"Youko?"

He blinked, somehow surprised to see Kagome standing in the doorway when he turned around. At his blank look her face softened into a tender smile as she crossed her robe covered arms across her chest. "You never came back to bed. It's already morning."

Frowning he looked out the window, surprised to find that the sun had indeed come up and filled Emi's room with light without him noticing. "Huh," he looked back at his wife, giving a half shouldered shrug to avoid jostling his daughter. "So it is."

She raised her eyebrows, lips curving in amusement as she walked towards him and gently plucked their daughter out his arms to hold her to her own breast. "Please tell me you weren't sleep walking with out only daughter these past couple hours." Her eyes twinkled as she gave Emi a kiss the head.

He couldn't help his answering smirk, even if it was at his own expense. Seeing her so playful and happy with their daughter in her arms . . . well, any man in his right mind would sacrifice some of his pride for such a vision. "I may have gotten distracted."

She nodded, that knowing smirk still plastered on her face. "Ah, is that so? And what, dare I ask, could have distracted my husband for two hours?"

Kurama wrapped his arms around her steadily slimming waist until only Emi lay sleeping between their beating hearts. "I may have been thinking about which plant to use on the first boy that dares hurt my daughter."

Kagome laughed, the sound causing Emi to stir in her arms. With wide, blinking eyes she touched her mother's face as if surprised to find her there. "I'm sorry baby did Mama wake you up?" Her little fist tapped her cheek before giggling wildly.

"No!"

Both parents froze, smiles wiped off their faces as they looked at each other before staring back at their child. "Did she just . . ."

Kurama nodded, a proud smile slowly spreading across his face. "I think she di-"

Emi bounced happily in Kagome's arms. "No no no no no no no no!"

Kagome groaned, "Great. Just great." She gave her husband a pointed look, ignoring the streams of giggled 'no's that were now flowing out of her daughter like a broken water line. "This must be where your genes come in." She began to make her way out of the room, her husband dutifully following after her with a frown.

"Meaning?"

She threw a teasing look over her shoulder. "You always did like to hear yourself talk."

**(:)(A)(:)**

Well, had I finished this an hour earlier it would have been the five year anniversary of this story. So since I am an hour late I will instead say Happy Halloween!

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope it fulfilled your expectations. There will likely be an epilogue at some point from Emi's point of view for those of you that like more 'bittersweet' endings. For those of you that like happy endings - this is it.

Again, I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you decide to follow me in my next YYH/IY adventure _The Good Dog_! Have a safe, happy holiday!

And as always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your kind words and support!


End file.
